


Ace's game

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dry Orgasm, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Play, Hand Jobs, In Public, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Master Riddle, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Ace, Punishment, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Urethral Play, foot play
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Ace sogghignò, rivolgendo al proprio interlocutore una nota espressione di sfida e malizia.-E perché dovrei accettare? Questo non è che un altro modo per controllarmi e punirmi! Degno di un vero sadico!La postura elegante del suo interlocutore si contrasse a quelle parole provocatorie; le gambe piegate composte sciolsero il loro intreccio e poi si riallacciarono, mentre le mani si posarono con grazia sulle cosce sode.-Ciò che io vorrei davvero è insegnarti la disciplina. La disciplina è il rispetto delle regole, persino i giochi hanno le proprie regole. E questo è solo un gioco, dove entrambe le parti hanno controllo di sé e della situazione. Come vedi, per una volta io e te potremmo essere pari.Poi il ragazzo si tese verso Ace, con un sorriso molto simile a quello di lui.-Sei una persona molto intelligente, Trappola. Il tuo problema è che non ti applichi abbastanza. Forse questo è davvero l’unico modo per aiutarti e insegnarti qualcosa di utile nella vita.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper (implied), Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola (oneside), Epel Felmier/Jack Howl (implied), Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola, Trey Clover/Jade Leech (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologo - Il contratto

**Prologo – Il contratto**

  
  


  
  
Ace sogghignò, rivolgendo al proprio interlocutore una nota espressione di sfida e malizia.  
-E perché dovrei accettare? Questo non è che un altro modo per controllarmi e punirmi! Degno di un vero sadico!  
La postura elegante del suo interlocutore si contrasse a quelle parole provocatorie; le gambe piegate composte sciolsero il loro intreccio e poi si riallacciarono, mentre le mani si posarono con grazia sulle cosce sode.  
-Ciò che io vorrei davvero è insegnarti la disciplina. La disciplina è il rispetto delle regole, persino i giochi hanno le proprie regole. E questo è solo un gioco, dove entrambe le parti hanno controllo di sé e della situazione. Come vedi, per una volta io e te potremmo essere pari.  
Poi il ragazzo si tese verso Ace, con un sorriso molto simile a quello di lui.  
-Sei una persona molto intelligente, Trappola. Il tuo problema è che non ti applichi abbastanza. Forse questo è davvero l’unico modo per aiutarti e insegnarti qualcosa di utile nella vita.  
Ace strinse il foglio che aveva in mano, rifiutandosi però di guardarlo. L’imbarazzo provato di primo acchito per quella assurda proposta non era ancora scemato del tutto e questo provocava in lui reazioni emotive contrastanti. La prima, sicuramente più terribile, era il disagio di parlare di cose sessuali proprio con il Capo Dormitorio di Heartslabyul; la seconda, forse più intima, era davvero di parlare di cose sessuali in sé, in un ambito che mai aveva preso in considerazione.  
Non smontò il proprio ghigno e accolse la sfida implicita nello sguardo di lui – si tese oltre il tavolino che li divideva, per avvicinarsi al suo viso.  
-Perché proprio io? Perché non Clover-senpai? O Diamond-senpai? Sono certo che Diamond-senpai sarebbe perfetto per lo scopo. Sarebbe molto più divertente giocare con lui a fare il padroncino, non credi?  
-Tu forse sottovaluti la componente erotica di tutto questo.  
Preso in contropiede, rispose con un pizzico di malizia e cattiveria oltre il necessario.  
-Stai forse dicendo che sei attratto da me? Wow, un bel colpo basso per-  
-Sì, lo sto dicendo.  
La serietà con cui Riddle lo interruppe spezzò la catena della sua perfidia, perché Ace non era abbastanza insensibile da schernire così tanto i sentimenti altrui, in particolar modo quando erano sinceri. Anzi, la cosa che lo rese tanto instabile fu l’impressione che ebbe da quelle parole: Riddle non lo stava trattando come un’idiota.  
Ace si ritirò un poco, abbassò lo sguardo e le proprie difese.  
Nel vederlo ancora pieno di dubbi e perplessità, il ragazzo con i capelli rossi cercò di essere un poco più gentile con lui e di rassicurarlo con gentilezza.  
-Non sei obbligato ad accettare, Trappola. Ma ti pregherei di leggere con attenzione le regole scritte sul contratto, e poi darmi una risposta. Se ci ragioni abbastanza, vedrai che il gioco è a tuo favore, non al mio.  
E dopo aver indicato con un cenno del capo il foglio spiegazzato che Ace teneva in mano, sollevò la tazzina di ceramica al viso e bevve l’ultimo sorso di tè verde rimasto: il loro piccolo colloquio era finito.  
  
  
Tornò nel salone del secondo piano sovrappensiero, un po’ distratto da mille ragionamenti silenziosi.  
Diversi studenti di Heartslabyul erano disseminati qui e là, tra i tavoli e i tavolini, qualcuno anche sulle poltroncine davanti al caminetto acceso – tutti perlopiù intenti a studiare su toni e volumi enormi, Storie della Magia e diverse altre materie elaborate.  
Tra di loro, c’era anche un giovane studente del primo anno, con il disegno di un nero asso di picche sullo zigomo, che balzò sulla propria stessa sedia appena lo vide avvicinarsi.  
-Ace!  
Finalmente il ragazzo interpellato alzò lo sguardo, e gli rivolse un sorriso rilassato.  
-Oh, Deuce. Cia-  
-Tutto a posto col Capo Dormitorio? Non sei stato espulso, vero?  
Brutalmente interrotto, si zittì all’istante e si fermò sui propri stessi piedi: Deuce gli era arrivato vicino e lo guardava molto attentamente, forse alla ricerca di qualche segno fisico di un trauma o di una percossa. Ma persino uno come lui notò un particolare non indifferente.  
-Oh, ma non hai il collare al collo-  
-Beh, non ancora.  
Si era lasciato sfuggire quelle parole senza pensarci, perché la mente così tanto alterata rimandava sempre certe immagini e certe suggestioni che il discorso con Riddle gli aveva suggerito.  
Ma allo sguardo interrogativo di Deuce dovette rispondere subito, prima che facesse domande scomode.  
-C-cioè, volevo dire- No! Assolutamente no!  
L’altro ragazzo si calmò un poco, tanto che tornò a sedersi. Accanto a lui, c’era giusto uno spazio libero tra lo spigolo del tavolo e il muro, dove erano stati abbandonati i libri e i quaderni di Ace diversi minuti prima; il giovane Trappola riprese il proprio posto, ma fu come non vedere nulla di quanto stesse scritto su quei fogli – non riusciva a concentrarsi neanche volendo.  
Deuce gli diede una piccola spallata.  
-Cosa voleva allora da te? Non doveva parlarti della tua media scolastica?  
-Ah, certo! Beh sì, sono stati venti minuti di lui che blaterava su quanto l’impegno è importante, la disciplina, l’orgoglio di Heartslabyul, quelle cose lì.  
Sospirò, abbassò sconsolato le spalle, come un vero attore.  
-Gli ho promesso che mi sarei impegnato molto, nel futuro. E lui mi ha detto che mi avrebbe tenuto d’occhio.  
Deuce asserì a ogni sua parola, con delicati cenni del capo.  
-Diamond-senpai ha detto che il Capo Dormitorio non fa spesso queste cose. Chiamarti addirittura in una stanza privata per parlarti… Mi ero preoccupato.  
-Per fortuna non le fa spesso…  
Ace provò a sfogliare il proprio libro, ma forse era tardi, forse era la fatica, forse era che ancora vedeva l’espressione di Riddle davanti ai propri occhi e non riusciva a levarsela dalla testa; neppure le noiosissime formule di Alchimia lo aiutavano in quel suo intento.  
Così, il giovane decise di stuzzicare un poco il proprio compagno, armato di un ghigno malevolo. E Deuce, puro di cuore, cascò subito nella sua trappola.  
-Dovresti stare attento anche tu, Deuce-kun. Magari il Capo Dormitorio scopre che hai una media peggiore della mia e chiama anche te a rapporto. Sai, io sono sopravvissuto a stento, perché stava mangiando una fetta di dolce, ma non è che può farlo sempre…  
-Non dirlo! Sono spacciato!  
-È ora che inizi ad applicarti per bene nello studio, Deuce-kun.  
-S-smettila di prendermi in giro! Non sei affatto divertente! Ne va della mia stessa vita!  
Smisero nel sentire una presenza alle loro spalle; circospetti e timorosi, adocchiarono al di sopra delle loro spalle, trovando un ragazzo alto, capelli corti e verdi, due occhiali che nascondevano a malapena il disegno di un trifoglio sullo zigomo.  
-Ragazzi. È un bene che siate così appassionati per la vostra sorte come studenti, ma state facendo veramente troppo chiasso, e siamo comunque in sala comune. Anche gli altri vorrebbero studiare, sapete!  
Al suo sorriso un po’ teso, Deuce rispose con uno strillo.  
-Certo, Clover-senpai! Ora inizio subito!  
Trey scosse la testa, ma almeno il ragazzo con i capelli scuri si era davvero chinato sui libri e sembrava aver ripreso a studiare. In quel modo, Trey poté occuparsi anche dell’altro: gli poggiò una mano delicata sulla spalla per avere la sua totale attenzione, poi gli sorrise.  
-Tutto bene?  
C’era forse una strana consapevolezza nel suo sguardo, o forse era solo un’illusione nata dalla solita suggestione di Ace. Quando mosse le gambe, sentì scricchiolare il foglietto spiegazzato che aveva messo nella tasca della propria giacca nera, ma fu un suono talmente sottile che nessuno, proprio nessun’altro, lo sentì.  
Il suo sorriso fu lo stesso di sempre, così come anche la velocità della sua lingua.  
-Certo che sì, Clover-senpai. Stavo giusto aprendo il libro di alchimia-  
-Se hai bisogno d’aiuto, noi siamo sempre qui. E anche Riddle. Sai, non è così terribile come sembra. Nello studio dà sempre una mano agli studenti di Heartslabyul.  
-Non c’è bisogno che tu difenda il Capo Dormitorio, Clover-senpai. Lo so da me che Rosehearts-senpai è una brava persona, sotto sotto. Molto sotto sotto. Estremamente sotto sotto. Forse più sotto dello stesso oceano-  
-Perfetto, allora. Torno al mio posto e vi lascio studiare in pace!  
Gli rivolse un sorriso fortissimo, che annullò ogni altra voglia di fare ancora ironia.  
Quando Trey si allontanò per raggiungere di nuovo Cater, Ace si sentì sollevato, eppure non riuscì a staccargli gli occhi di dosso per diversi secondi. Si chiese se stesse sopravvalutando le capacità empatiche del ragazzo più grande, oppure se tutto quello fosse solo una casualità. Tutto il mondo era strano quando si dovevano prendere decisioni particolari.  
Deuce si sporse verso di lui, bisbigliando.  
-Non pensavo che anche tu stimassi il Capo Dormitorio.  
E quelle parole, dette con semplicità e innocenza – proprio dal suo migliore amico che non sarebbe riuscito a essere malizioso neanche con tutto il proprio impegno – fecero capire ad Ace che in realtà aveva già scelto, in maniera del tutto spontanea e istintiva.  
Si mise la mano in tasca, per toccare il contratto stipulato tra lui e Riddle, accarezzandone il più alto dei bordi.  
No, non c’era davvero nessun motivo per cui avrebbe potuto rifiutare, e questo lo fece rabbrividire di piacere, tanto da sorridere a Deuce.  
-Sì, beh. È così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Capitolo uno - Il gioco

**Capitolo uno – Il gioco**  


_La parola del Master è assoluta all’interno del gioco. La parola del Pet è assoluta al di fuori del gioco._

  


Con un ultimo scatto, Ace arrivò alla porta del Capo Dormitorio. Si fermò a riprendere fiato, prima di bussare – le sue nocche toccarono il legno duro solo una volta e subito sentì qualcuno dall’interno invitarlo a entrare: capì perfettamente che Riddle lo stava attendendo.  
E quando fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, il tono della voce di lui non fece che confermare i suoi timori.  
-Sei in ritardo, Trappola.  
Riddle si stava vestendo, dandogli le spalle.  
Ace chiuse in fretta la porta dietro di sé, anche se era poco probabile che a quell’ora qualcuno lo vedesse. Cercò di giustificarsi, ma venne subito interrotto dal ragazzo con i capelli rossi.  
-Mi dispiace, la sveglia non ha suonato e-  
-Togliti giacca e camicia.  
Mille domande accorsero alla mente del ragazzo del primo anno, che si ritrovò quasi a tremare sui propri stessi piedi, decisamente impreparato a quello sviluppo.  
-Eh? Hai intenzione di farlo adesso?  
-Certo. Anche se non credo rientri nelle tue preoccupazioni, sarò abbastanza veloce perché nessuno dei due faccia ritardo alle proprie lezioni.  
Non seppe cosa rispondere, ed era una sensazione nuova. Non credeva neppure che Riddle fosse tipo da ordinargli e fare una cosa del genere, così all’improvviso. Arrivò persino a domandarsi se valesse la pena sciogliere il contratto tra di loro subito, a quel punto.  
Riddle si girò verso di lui, con le mani alte ad abbottonarsi l’ultimo lembo di camicia. Gli riservò un’occhiata piena di giudizio, per nulla contenta.  
-Ti ho dato un ordine, Trappola.  
Ace si morse le labbra, ma non disse altro.  
Si denudò con lentezza, cercando di immaginare cosa Riddle volesse fargli: il fatto che l’altro ragazzo non si svestisse lo confondeva ancora di più, e cominciò a essere davvero molto a disagio quando fu l’unico dei due a rimanere senza vestiti, anche se in modo parziale.  
L’aria della stanza non era molto fredda, eppure Ace si ritrovò a tremare, tanto da intrecciare le braccia al petto per scaldarsi un poco.  
Ottenuto quello che voleva, Riddle finalmente si mosse. Aprì la cassapanca ai piedi del suo letto con un incantesimo preciso, quindi rivelò quegli oggetti nascosti che di solito non si sarebbero trovati anche cercando bene: nascosti dalla magia, si mostravano soltanto a chi era in grado di evocarli.  
Riddle ne estrasse un oggetto che Ace aveva visto in precedenza, quando aveva firmato il contratto tra di loro, ma che non aveva analizzato bene.  
Una pettorina larga, di pelle scura. Ne fu davvero sorpreso.  
-Oh, quella-  
Non riuscì neppure a chiamarla con il suo nome, anche se non la perse di vista neppure per un istante.  
Riddle si avvicinò a lui, tranquillo e con il pieno potere della situazione.  
-Alza le braccia, da bravo.  
Ace impiegò qualche secondo prima di sciogliere l’intreccio delle proprie braccia, in silenzio. Le alzò in aria come se dovesse mostrarsi indifeso di fronte a una pistola o a un’altra arma.  
Per prima cosa, Riddle gliela appoggiò alle spalle, in modo da poterne poi allacciare tutti i cinturini senza dover lottare con il suo peso e la forza di gravità.  
Il cinturino più basso si stringeva oltre l’ultima costola; il ragazzo con i capelli rossi forzò un poco la chiusura, in modo che la pettorina fosse assicurata bene al corpo di lui. Ace se ne lamentò, senza riuscire a frenare la lingua neanche in quell’occasione.  
-È un po’ stretta…  
Ma le mani di Riddle non si fermarono alle sue parole, continuando a muoversi sicure contro di lui. Gli sfioravano la pelle, e afferravano con decisione quelle cinghie di cuoio.  
Nelle sue parole non c’era il minimo dubbio.  
-Deve esserlo. Così ne senti la presenza. Devi essere sempre cosciente di chi sia il tuo padrone, Trappola.  
-Quindi, questa cosa serve a ricordarmi che sono il tuo servetto? Costantemente?  
-Esatto.  
Il Capo Dormitorio alzò gli occhi grandi a lui, perché non si perdesse nulla di quello che aveva da dire. E i dubbi di Ace divennero pieni di malizia, un poco di sfida, un poco di sfrontatezza.  
-È chiusa con un incantesimo che solo io posso sciogliere. Se ci proverai, lo verrò a sapere.  
-E a quel punto sarò punito, giusto?  
Riddle ghignò, con altrettanta malizia.  
-Sta a te essere un bravo cagnolino. Io dico le regole, tu le esegui.  
Le dita di lui salirono un poco, arrivarono molto vicine alla zona sensibile delle ascelle. Altre cinghie, altre chiusure.  
Riddle fece attenzione a non stringere in maniera eccessiva, perché certo non era intenzionato a soffocarlo. Tuttavia, i bordi di quella pettorina sfregavano contro la pelle di Ace, e non era certo possibile per il ragazzo ignorarne la presenza. Inoltre, aveva un odore di cuoio molto presente, che solleticava il naso e i sensi del giovane.  
Ace fece una smorfia.  
-Se dovessi fare attività di club? Posso togliermela?  
-Assolutamente no. Devi tenerla addosso per tutto il weekend, senza mai toglierla. Sia se fai attività fisica, sia se fai la doccia, sia se vai a dormire.  
Un gioco di resistenza, quindi. Ace aveva immaginato molti scenari, in quegli ultimi giorni, ma non si era soffermato molto su quello – anche perché non conosceva la materia e la sua fantasia a riguardo era molto limitata.  
Notando come tergiversasse, Riddle volle essere ancora più chiaro. Sapeva di doverlo guidare un poco, almeno nei primi incontri, prima che scappasse impaurito senza più voler tornare indietro. Ordini precisi, così da delimitare lo spazio di gioco in modo netto e non fraintendibile: non c’era spazio per l’interpretazione, nei giochi che dirigeva lui.  
Gli alzò il mento e lo obbligò a guardarlo in viso.  
-Sia quando sei in pubblico, sia quando sei da solo.  
-Questo è diabolico-  
-La puoi coprire con una maglietta, ma ti proibisco di dissimularla con un incantesimo.  
-E se qualcuno dovesse vederla?  
-Puoi sempre dire che ti serve per raddrizzare la schiena, Trappola. Sei abbastanza abile con la lingua da rendere credibile qualsiasi frottola. O mi sbaglio?   
Finite le cinghie davanti, prese i lembi dell’ultima che fece passare anche dietro, aderente alle scapole, per poi annodarla nell’ultimo anello rimasto – nel mezzo, nell’incrocio tra le due parti. Terminato il tutto, Riddle si concesse un lungo sguardo di compiacimento al suo lavoro, e fece passare le dita sopra il cuoio scuro come se fosse vibrante pelle sensibile. Ed Ace, anche senza volerlo, sentì il suo desiderio attraverso i polpastrelli e attraverso la pettorina stessa.  
Proprio come Riddle voleva, sarebbe stato consapevole ogni secondo di quanto indossava.  
Notò anche che il ragazzo con i capelli rossi tornasse con sguardo e dita più di una volta alla zona dei capezzoli, rimasti esposti e nudi, attraverso due grandi aperture proprio sui pettorali. Da come socchiuse le labbra, Ace si chiese se avesse intenzione di leccarli, ma le domande che gli rivolse furono altre.  
-Quelli li lasci fuori? Non li copri?  
-Verrà la volta in cui anche questi riceveranno le dovute attenzioni. Però, manca qualcosa…  
Riddle si allontanò e lo studiò ancora, tenendo le mani sospese in aria. Valutava la sua forma estetica forse, o come imprimere ancora di più il proprio dominio su quel corpo giovane e attraente allo stesso tempo. Non lo guardò in faccia – quando Ace inghiottì saliva, ebbe l’illuminazione ed estrasse un altro oggetto dalla propria cassapanca.  
-Metterai anche questo.  
La prima reazione di Ace, di fronte a quel collare nero, fu di sbiancare, la seconda di arrossire quanto era rosso il segno del cuore sotto il suo occhio.  
La terza di strillare.  
-Ma questo lo vedranno tutti!  
-Questo genere di oggetti sono molto popolari tra le Bestie, appartengono anche a una certa cultura popolare umana. Potrai eludere domande a riguardo con molta facilità.  
-E se io non volessi?  
Riddle fece un unico passo avanti, sufficiente per imporre la propria autorità.  
Ace si irrigidì, ma il tono usato dall’altro ragazzo fu diretto e privo di sbavature.  
-Come ho già detto, io dico le regole e tu le esegui. A meno che tu non voglia essere punito, Trappola.  
Lasciò cadere l’allusione perché l’altro immaginasse quello che più desiderava.  
Ace però sobbalzò quando Riddle si avvicinò ancora a lui, per mettergli anche il collare. Proprio sul bozzolo del pomo d’Adamo, era una semplice striscia di cuoio con qualche bottone e un anello fine di metallo, che penzolava verso il basso.  
Il ragazzo più giovane si sentì un poco a disagio nel vedere la carica di desiderio dello sguardo di lui, allora parlò.  
-Anche questo è chiuso da un incantesimo?  
-Certo che sì. È evidente che non posso fidarmi di un pet ai primi giochi, no? Devi dimostrarmi che sei degno della mia fiducia.  
Riddle si allontanò ancora, e ancora lo ammirò.  
Gli porse la sua stessa camicia e lo aiutò a vestirsi – quando vide il collare evidente oltre il colletto bianco e le forme della pettorina appena accennate sotto il tessuto sottile, si sentì davvero soddisfatto a tal punto che persino gli sorrise e lo liberò.  
-Ora sei pronto. Prendi pure la giacca e va a lezione.  
  
  
Nel virare verso destra, seguendo la scia dei propri compagni di classe, la sentì: tra le due scapole, una cinghia si tese e strofinò contro la sua pelle ormai divenuta sensibilissima. Poté anche non simulare la propria sofferenza, perché a quell’altezza e a quella velocità pensò che non molti avrebbero prestato attenzione alla sua espressione; si lasciò anche scappare un gemito, che venne rapito dal vento veloce.  
Il capoclasse virò ancora, su indicazioni del professore. Portando la punta della scopa verso l’alto, iniziò una capriola larga ad alta velocità, e così anche tutti gli altri studenti. Ace non fece diversamente, e la pettorina tirò un poco sullo sterno, poi tra spalle e ascelle. Quando scesero verso il basso per atterrare, Ace non fu l’unico a tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma certo il solo ad avere motivazioni più che particolari per farlo.  
Il professor Vargas li accolse vigoroso come al solito, con ancora tra le labbra il proprio fischietto.  
-Ah! Questo è sufficiente per oggi! Siete stati bravi! Ancora qualche lezione supplementare e potrete essere davvero orgogliosi dei vostri muscoli!  
Diversi studenti gemettero, intendendo in quelle parole la prospettiva di altri sabati pomeriggio spesi su quel campo verde. Il professore rise ancora, pur di fronte al loro sconforto.  
-Ora correte a fare una doccia calda, prima di prendere freddo! Forza! E ricordatevi di mantenervi in forma anche nei giorni di riposo!  
I primi borbottii furono zittiti da un fischio altissimo, e mentre Vargas parlava ancora con i ritardatari, Ace si incamminò veloce assieme ad alcuni compagni, verso la struttura principale della Scuola.  
Sospirò, parlando a se stesso.  
-Ah… ho tutti i muscoli indolenziti… il nostro professore è un vero sadico, come può farci lezione anche il sabato? È solo una tortura…  
Vide arrivare vicino qualcuno e alzando lo sguardo riconobbe Deuce, sudato meno della metà di lui.  
-Fra non molto inizierà il torneo di Magical Shift, abbiamo fatto pratica per quello-  
Ace sospirò ancora, dondolando sui propri stessi piedi.  
-Quell’esaltato… noi che non partecipiamo al torneo, perché dovremmo fare attività in più? È solo un maniaco di Magical Shift…  
Quasi cadde a terra quando Deuce gli diede una spallata, nel tentativo di incoraggiarlo, e la sua smorfia d dolore si mescolò a una profonda irritazione.  
-Con una buona doccia e una buona dormita, saremo pronti per la Festa del Non Compleanno di domani! Il Capo Dormitorio sembra molto felice di festeggiare!  
-Lo è sempre. Quando può ingozzarsi di torta, quello è sempre felice-  
Ace si bloccò all’improvviso, come colto da un’idea balorda. Non fece neanche in tempo a dire una bugia, che Deuce fu subito accanto a lui, preoccupatissimo.  
-Cosa c’è, Ace?  
-Ah, io-  
Si domandò come aveva potuto dimenticarla – pur essendo sempre presente, e pur essendone sempre lui consapevole; forse era proprio quella la trappola infida, dopotutto, e lui ci stava proprio cascando.  
Se avesse fatto la doccia nei bagni della Scuola, certo gli altri avrebbero visto cosa indossava, e se già aveva faticato a dare una spiegazione per quello strano aggeggio al collo, ne avrebbe fatta immensamente di più per spiegare la pettorina. L’idea di levarsela assieme alla maglietta lo colse per un attimo, così come anche la consapevolezza della punizione imminente se si fosse azzardato.  
Non poteva certo disobbedire ancora prima di capire bene tutte le regole di quel gioco.  
Deglutì, poi sorrise a Deuce.  
-Io penso che andrò al Dormitorio a farmi la doccia.  
Ma il compagno di Dormitorio non mollò il suo fianco e non si allontanò da lui neanche per mezzo passo.  
-Hai sentito cosa ha detto il professore Vargas, non dobbiamo prendere freddo. Il Dormitorio è più distante rispetto alla scuola.  
-Beh, se vado veloce lo raggiungo nello stesso tempo!  
-Ma hai appena finito di dire di essere stanco.  
-Non abbastanza stanco per ritardare la doccia.  
Deuce tergiversò qualche istante, mordendosi le labbra con i denti. Si guardò attorno per vedere se qualcuno degli altri compagni fosse rimasto indietro, scorse solo il professor Vargas che stava arrivando con l’attrezzatura – un incantesimo reggeva in aria tutte le scope magiche, che ballonzolavano nel vuoto.  
Il ragazzo con il segno nero si avvicinò di più all’altro, quasi a fargli una confidenza.  
-Ti ho visto sofferente sulla scopa, prima. Stai male per caso?  
-Come hai fatto a-?  
-Ah, quando sei abituato a guardarti attorno per scorgere possibili minacce noti tutti i particolari.  
Ace gli riservò un’espressione piena di dubbi, e le sue parole misero in allarme e in imbarazzo l’altro.  
-Mi stai spiando, per caso?  
-Certo che no!  
Deuce era sincero, come sempre. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a mentire, con quegli occhi privi persino della capacità di provare malizia.  
E per quanto Ace provasse gusto a stuzzicarlo un poco, a provocarlo abbastanza da gestire le sue buffe reazioni, in quel momento era necessario per lui che fosse rassicurato, e che si allontanasse senza più fare altre domande. Per questi motivi, cercò di essere il più gentile possibile con lui e distese la propria espressione.  
-Stai tranquillo, Deuce. Non mi succede nulla! Voglio solo farmi la doccia in tranquillità, senza il chiasso dei miei compagni eccitati per il weekend. Dopo tutti quei fischi e le grida del professore, penso che le mie orecchie siano le prime a meritarsi un po’ di riposo.  
E Deuce fu convinto di questo, ma comunque la sua risposta fu del tutto inaspettata.  
-Vengo con te!  
-Ho detto. Tranquillità. Voglio tranquillità.  
-Sarò muto come un pesce, lo giuro!  
A nulla valsero i tentativi di Ace di allontanarlo, anche fisicamente, da sé. Deuce lo seguì fino alla Sala degli Specchi, dove tornarono assieme a Heartslabyul.  
  
  
L’acqua scivolò sulla pelle tesa e accaldata, arrossata.  
L’acqua era una carezza su sensibilità accesa, si faceva dita che si insinuavano sotto i vestiti aderenti e scavava nei nervi, li stuzzicava e li lambiva per poi svanire in una sensazione effimera eppure reale, che permaneva nei ricordi come la visione di capezzoli duri e sesso gonfio – una realtà a tratti incontrollabile, protetta solo dal vapore grigiastro che si sollevava dalle piastrelle di un piccolo box doccia.  
Il cuoio stringeva contro la carne, compattava tutto quello che c’era dentro e lo strizzava, lo intrappolava. Ace era impreparato alle emozioni che provava, lasciò che l’acqua sbattesse contro il capo chino ancora e ancora, come se fosse prostrato in un inchino sospeso.  
Si chiese se Riddle potesse sapere davvero tutto, anche se a quel punto si fosse afferrato con una mano e si fosse liberato. Un po’ per stizza, un po’ perché non voleva comparire davanti a lui domenica sera con voglia insoddisfatta, e dare piacere a lui.  
Si ritrovò a pensare alle sue labbra schiuse, contro il petto e in mezzo alle cosce. Anche ai suoi occhi, così aperti, che lottavano con l’acqua e il vapore solo per guardarlo.  
Era bastato davvero così poco per amplificare le sue sensazioni, in quel miscuglio di sorpresa e aspettativa, dubbio e troppa poca ragione. La paura che aveva provato all’inizio si era sciolta completamente.  
Deuce lo chiamò, dovette persino rispondergli e dirgli di andare avanti, lo avrebbe raggiunto presto in sala comune, assieme a tutti gli altri. I compiti, le partite a carte, i preparativi per la festa dell’indomani: avrebbe fatto tutto, con lui e gli altri ragazzi del Dormitorio.  
Chiuse gli occhi e toccò la parete del box con la fronte, respirò quanto più piano possibile.  
E nel momento in cui la sua mano quasi si era chiusa attorno al sesso, decise in un impeto di stupida testardaggine che la resistenza era solo un atto di coraggio e non di codardia, che avrebbe dimostrato che quella cosa dopotutto non gli stesse davvero dando tutto quel piacere.  
Non l’immagine di Riddle, non la sua impronta contro il corpo, non la costrizione a cui lo aveva obbligato. Niente di tutto quello.  
Uscì e si coprì immediatamente con un panno pulito lunghissimo, recuperò le ciabatte e finì di asciugarsi e vestirsi. Davanti a uno specchio, convinse se stesso che, dopotutto, un’altra giornata non era poi un tempo troppo lungo.  
  
  
Lo splendore dello sguardo di Deuce venne opacizzato da un’altra terribile sensazione, appena il giovane ragazzo appoggiò il bordo della tazza sulle proprie labbra. Una smorfia gli deformò tutta l’espressione, arrivando persino a modificare i contorni del segno che ha sotto l’occhio.  
-Diamond-senpai, mi passeresti lo zucchero?  
-Non ne avevi messi già due cucchiaini? Ne vuoi dell’altro?  
-Questo tè è davvero forte, non riesco a berlo…  
Cater gli passò una piccola zuccheriera bianca, dello stesso set delle tazze di porcellana: decorazioni floreali di un delicato color rosa, con qualche uccellino bianco e grigio. Deuce si servì di altri due cucchiaini di zucchero, sotto lo sguardo allibito del ragazzo più grande.  
-Il Capo Dormitorio ha cambiato marca forse-  
-Non lo hai ancora assaggiato?  
Cater alzò le spalle, quasi in segno di scusa – la sua tazza giaceva intonsa vicino al piattino elegante, in linea con i denti della piccola forchetta da dolce. Si potevano vedere le briciole di mezzo biscotto, ma nulla di più.  
Davanti a lui, Trey finì di masticare il proprio boccone prima di prendere la parola. Lui, a differenza del compagno di Dormitorio, si era servito con piacere.  
-In realtà, Riddle prima ha detto che al secondo weekend del mese si può bere solo tè nero Celyon, consumato assieme a una torta di marmellata di rose e biscotti al farro. Ovviamente, secondo le Leggi della Regina di Cuori.  
Qualcuno sospirò e, dopo aver adocchiato e valutato la distanza che c’era con il capotavola, ovvero il posto occupato proprio da Riddle, si lamentò anche.  
-Trovo sempre incredibile come ci sia una legge per ogni singola occasione.  
-Altrimenti non sarebbero universali.  
-Trey, stai cominciando a parlare come il Capo Dormitorio…  
-Non è certo una cosa brutta, no?  
-Beh, immagino dipenda dai punti di vista…  
A quel punto, Cater non rispose più, onde evitare il prolungarsi di quell’inutile scambio.  
La festa era allegra, i ragazzi del primo anno si stavano godendo il dolce e l’allegria generale, qualcuno era ancora eccitato per la partita a minigolf che si era conclusa da poco.  
Ace non rimase a lungo in silenzio, dopo aver masticato con cura la fetta di crostata. Avvicinò a Deuce una piccola caraffa, piena di un liquido denso e bianco.  
-Prova il latte, lo rende ancora più dolce.  
L’altro giovane si fidò del suo consiglio, così abbassò le difese quando Ace rivolse un ghigno al compagno più grande, sedutogli accanto.  
-Se Deuce continua a essere schifato dal tè, magari potresti usare la tua Magia Unica per aiutarlo, Clover-senpai.  
-Ahahah! Magari, se non ci riesce davvero, potrei aiutarlo così!  
Deuce fece diventare il proprio tè di uno strano marroncino sbiadito, e solo a quel punto riprovò a berlo. Ma dalla sua espressione disgustata, tutti gli altri ne dedussero che l’operazione non era riuscita. Ciononostante, Deuce fu molto infastidito dall’ennesimo ghigno di Ace.  
-Tu come fai a berlo? È terribile!  
-Lo copro con il sapore della torta e dei biscotti, non è così complesso. E poi tu sei stato stupido, ti sei riempito la tazza fino all’orlo.  
Prima che Trey riuscisse a intervenire per sedare il loro piccolo battibecco, un altro ragazzo del primo anno gli si avvicinò correndo tutto trafelato. Era il terzo in classifica, ovvero quello che aveva il compito di accompagnare il vincitore della gara di quel pomeriggio.  
-Clover-senpai! Il Capo Dormitorio ti cerca!  
-Ah, arrivo-  
Cater sospirò ancora, facendo finta di girare il cucchiaino del tè.  
-Non lo lascia stare neppure durante la Festa…  
Quando arrivò una notifica da MagiCam, non impiegò neanche un secondo a prendere in mano il suo cellulare e controllare cosa fosse successo: uno dei suoi fan più accaniti aveva appena messo un piccolo cuoricino al suo ultimo post e aveva commentato con una faccina felice. Incredibilmente, questo fu sufficiente per fare la sua gioia.  
-Forse sono di nuovo scappati i fenicotteri.  
-Spero proprio di no!  
Ace alzò lo sguardo a lui, e poi seguì la scia che Trey aveva lasciato, fino ad arrivare a guardare il capotavola.  
Si domandava ancora, pur dopo tutto quel tempo, se Deuce e gli altri stessero facendo solo finta di non essersene accorti e lo stavano schernendo oppure era solo una sua impressione. Ogni volta che respirava, ogni volta che sghignazzava, sentiva la pettorina premergli contro lo sterno e le scapole, resistente a qualsiasi suo movimento.  
Eppure, Riddle non si era comportato diversamente dal solito – tranne che per uno sguardo, uno sguardo appena: era sceso dal collo e aveva temporeggiato sul suo busto, in un prolungato gesto che Ace aveva recepito come eterno, pesantissimo. Aveva tremato, e percepito la pettorina farsi quasi più stretta attorno alla carne divenuta ancora più sensibile.  
In quel momento lo guardò, ma Riddle sembrava avere occhi solo per Trey.  
Cater fece un appunto, e la sua voce lo riportò a una realtà piena di sensazioni e di gravità reale.  
-Comunque, oggi sembra più tranquillo del solito. Non trovate anche voi?  
Deuce si stava ingozzando di torna nella speranza di lavare il sapore che aveva sulla propria lingua, così Ace fu obbligato quasi a rispondere al compagno più grande di Dormitorio.  
-In effetti si è arrabbiato meno spesso.  
-Sarà di buon umore, forse. L’ho visto raramente così.  
-Probabilmente nessuno ha infranto qualche Legge della Regina sotto il suo naso.  
-Sarà certo per quello.  
Un’altra notifica da MagiCam. Una nuova follower aveva fatto un apprezzamento al taglio di capelli di Cater, il quale sembrò gradire molto le sue parole – tanto che non si preoccupò neanche di fermarli quando cominciarono l’ennesimo battibecco, appena il ragazzo con il segno del cuore sotto l’occhio si servì dell’ultimo trancio di crostata messo sulla tortiera.  
-Ora, un’altra fetta!  
-Ace, è già la terza!  
-Il mio stomaco non è ancora pieno, stai tranquillo! E dato che tu sei lento-  
-Ehi! Quello era l’ultimo biscotto!  
-Devi imparare che anche la merenda è una guerra, Deuce-  
  
  
Bussò, e ancora una volta non dovette aspettare che mezzo secondo per sentire la risposta provenire da dietro la porta d’ingresso.  
-Entra pure, Trappola.  
Ace eseguì l’ordine, per poi appoggiarsi all’anta di legno con la schiena.  
Riddle lo accolse con un ghigno pieno di malizia.  
-Questa volta sei in orario.  
-Non ne posso più di questa roba! È stato tremendo!  
Il ragazzo più basso non si scompose per la sua irruenza, anzi ne fu abbastanza divertito.  
La luce della lampada, che contrastava al manto della sera ormai inoltrata, dava una tonalità molto calda al suo sguardo – quasi passionale, intensissimo.  
-Spogliati. Vediamo subito se sei stato ubbidiente.  
Ace si tolse la giacca con rabbia e la buttò via; solo a quel punto si rese conto di vari oggetti insoliti nella stanza, primo fra tutti il divano allungato in avanti e tutti quei panni piegati al suo angolo estremo, uno strano vassoio con le ruote vicino alla cassapanca e altro ancora.  
Riddle però si avvicinò a lui di un solo passo, intimidatorio, e allora Ace decise di sbottonarsi la camicia il più velocemente possibile. La spossatezza della giornata appena conclusa rendeva pesanti i suoi movimenti, e Riddle non poteva non saperlo.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi fu così felice di vedere la pettorina come l’aveva legata, senza neppure una forzatura o un tentativo di strappo, intatto l’incantesimo che la teneva legata.  
-Ah, sì. Bravissimo…  
Alzò le mani e accarezzò il suo petto, strisciando con desiderio sul cuoio scuro. Ace vibrò a quella manifestazione di interesse vorace, che riuscì a mascherare come impazienza.  
Laccio dopo laccio, Ace fu liberato dalla pettorina, e la sua pelle fu di nuovo nuda all’aria.  
-Finalmente! Posso respirare di nuovo!  
Prese diversi respiri profondi, per gonfiare il petto più del necessario. Quella sensazione ebbe sfaccettature completamente diverse, per la prima volta.  
Riddle ripose la pettorina e anche il collare nella cassapanca, prima di tornare da lui.  
-Il gioco finisce qui, per questa volta. Sei stato bravo.  
E a quel punto, il tono della sua voce cambiò, persino i suoi movimenti si fecero più aggraziati e sinuosi. Non espresse più alcun tipo di intimidazione, anzi: con un gesto, lo invitò ad avvicinarsi al divano.  
Fu talmente tanto dolce che Ace non riuscì a cogliere l’opportunità di commentare la situazione.  
-Siediti qui, per favore.  
Asserì con il capo in silenzio e fece quanto richiestogli.  
Riddle prese delle sacche di telo profumato dalla propria scrivania e si avvicinò quindi a Ace, che subito guardò con sospetto quello che l’altro aveva in mano.  
-Cosa sono, quelli?  
-Impacchi di camomilla. Servono per calmare il rossore della pelle.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi analizzò il suo petto. Appena prima di sfiorarlo, si tolse entrambi i guanti scuri, così che i suoi polpastrelli non avessero impedimenti per un contatto diretto – Ace apprezzò il gesto, un po’ meno che toccasse quelle zone doloranti.  
Valutata la situazione, Riddle prese il primo sacco di camomilla e lo appoggiò al suo pettorale destro. Subito Ace reagì.  
-Sono caldi-  
-Ti danno fastidio?  
-N-no, è a posto.  
Riddle parve in dubbio su cosa dire per un solo istante; poi si leccò le labbra con la lingua e cercò un contatto visivo con lui, mentre spiegava per l’ennesima volta cosa doveva fare.  
Educare il nuovo pet era compito suo, dopotutto, e se qualcosa non era chiaro nel tipo di rapporto che ora avevano, doveva assolutamente spiegarlo prima che ci fossero fraintendimenti.  
Mosse la testa per spostare un ciuffo della frangia all’indietro, e così avere lo sguardo sgombro.  
-Trappola, ti chiedo di essere molto esplicito riguardo ai tuoi bisogni. Questa sera sarà mio compito soddisfarli tutti.  
-Tutti?  
-Per quanto concerne l’aftercare, devo ristabilire l’ordine giusto delle cose. E questo significa che devo prendermi cura di te, come più ti aggrada.  
Prese un altro sacchetto e lo mise sulla sua spalla, in modo che coprisse tutta la zona dove prima c’era la spallina della pettorina. Ace sentiva la propria pelle rilassarsi, come se da tesa si stesse distendendo e ammorbidendo, trovando una pace che non le era stato possibile raggiungere negli ultimi due giorni: era davvero una bella sensazione. Inoltre, le dita di Riddle erano molto attente, lo toccavano per dargli sicurezza e premura, avendo abbandonato quella malizia precedente.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi continuò a parlare, applicando anche il resto delle sacche profumate.  
-Devi capire anche emotivamente che, al di fuori del gioco, tu non sei il mio animaletto.  
-Pensavo che il tiranno di Heartslabyul si divertisse anche nella realtà a fare queste cose.  
-Non scherzare, Trappola. Non metterei mai il guinzaglio a qualcuno per sottometterlo. La mia Magia Unica punisce solo coloro che se lo meritano.  
-Hai uno strano concetto della giustizia e delle relazioni interpersonali, Capo Dormitorio…  
Ace scosse la testa, un poco sconsolato.  
Quando ebbe finito, Riddle si alzò dal divanetto e andò di nuovo alla scrivania. Tornando, fece vedere a Ace un vasetto tondo, che aprì sotto i suoi occhi.  
Ormai il ragazzo si sentiva abbastanza al sicuro, quindi quando gli rivolse la propria domanda era solo pieno di curiosità.  
-Cos’è quella?  
-Una lozione preparata da me. Distende la pelle e lenisce il dolore.  
La portò sotto il suo naso, perché l’annusasse. Ace sorrise quando sentì un delicato profumo di frutti di bosco, sospettò anche che quell’aroma fosse stato ricercato con intenzione e non fosse casuale.  
Dopo un minuto preciso, Riddle tolse gli impacchi dal suo petto e dalla sua schiena. La pelle si era molto distesa, ma rimaneva l’alone dei bordi della pettorina – lui applicò quella lozione con cura seguendo quei segni, poi aprì la mano e la stese anche sul resto.  
Lo guardò con occhi emozionati, quasi fanciulleschi.  
-Vuoi che ti massaggi?  
-Mi farebbe piacere…  
-Allora stenditi lì.  
Distese con la magia un asciugamano sul divano, dove Ace si stese con un sospiro di soddisfazione.  
Lo sentì armeggiare con qualcosa, così lo guardò. Riddle gli stava offrendo una serie di bustine di diverse tonalità di rosso e viola, con un sorriso fin troppo compiaciuto.  
-Prima però, mettiamo in infusione il tè. Scegli pure.  
-Sono tutti alla ciliegia…  
Un’ombra di dubbio attraversò lo sguardo di lui – e allora Ace capì che anche lui si stava davvero impegnando, in quella strana relazione, e che tutto quello non era parte di uno schema manipolatorio architettato completamente per sottometterlo. Sorrise con più leggerezza e scelse una bustina a caso: ciliegia e cacao.  
-Questo andrà bene. Grazie.  
Riddle gli rivolse un sorriso davvero gentile.  
Quando alzò il coperchio d’acciaio sopra il carrello a rotelle, rivelò una larga teiera e un contenitore di biscotti dall’aria davvero invitante. L’aroma di ciliegia si alzò come si alzò il vapore dall’acqua calda, e subito la stanza se ne riempì.  
Riddle allora tornò da lui. Si arrampicò sul divanetto e si sedette sulle sue cosce, senza premere troppo. Quando appoggiò le proprie mani sulla schiena del ragazzo, Ace lasciò andare un secondo sospiro di vera soddisfazione. Il giovane continuò a spalmare altra lozione, in modo che la pelle ne assorbisse ancora e si distendesse completamente.  
Le costole, le scapole, le spalle. Riddle non era esperto ma era delicato, era come se fosse guidato da un intuito istintivo su come muovere le mani, e Ace lo notò subito.  
-È la prima volta che massaggi qualcuno?  
-La terza. Perché?  
-Niente. Trovo la situazione abbastanza strana, anche se piacevole.  
Riddle premette i due pollici vicini e seguì la linea del muscolo, che si stirò con enorme soddisfazione e piacere.  
Ace volle approfittare un poco del momento e si lamentò.  
-Ho il collo tutto indolenzito-  
Fu così felice di sentire le sue dita lavorare minuziosamente ai lati della gola, per massaggiarlo e compiacerlo. Si voltò, sdraiandosi sulla schiena, e Riddle massaggiò anche il suo petto con la stessa cura.  
Aprì i palmi, stese le dita, si mosse a cerchio e poi scese con i pollici, premendo un poco all’altezza dello sterno. Ace non se ne accorse, ma arrossì per tutto il tempo.  
Poi Riddle finì e lo trascinò con sé in un angolo del divano. Appoggiato su tre lati, Riddle poté fare da sostegno alla sua testa e alla sua schiena.  
Con la magia, lo avvolse in una coperta calda e morbidissima, e avvicinò il vassoio con tè e biscotti. Fu sua premura versare il tè nella tazza, ma a quel punto Ace si servì da solo: senza smettere di sorridere, cominciò a sorseggiare il tè.  
-Se vuoi toglierti anche i pantaloni o metterti più comodo, ho altre coperte e anche altri cuscini.  
-Sto bene qui, grazie.  
-Posso fare qualcos’altro per te?  
-Accarezzami i capelli, Capo Dormitorio.  
Socchiuse gli occhi mentre Riddle eseguiva quanto richiesto. Appoggiando la tazza calda al proprio ventre, si rilassò così tanto contro di lui che quasi si addormentò tra le sue braccia, completamente al sicuro.  
Tutto quello era stato in grado di sciogliere la sua irritazione e il suo fastidio, e lo aveva portato in uno stato di completa beatitudine.  
Si ridestò soltanto quando Riddle si permise di fargli una domanda, soffiata contro l’orecchio.  
-È piacevole?  
Annuì, senza la forza di fare altro.  
Sorridendo, Riddle prese un biscotto e lo imboccò – Ace non fece neanche finta di voler resistergli, si lasciò coccolare e viziare a quel modo senza pudore, come suo solito.  
Ma non per questo riuscì a trattenere anche la sua lingua troppo smaliziata quando l’altro continuò a parlare.  
-Se la pelle continua a rimanere rossa, puoi venire da me e ti applicherò altra lozione. Oppure, se preferisci, puoi farlo anche da solo. Ne ho diverse scatolette, quindi puoi abbondare quanto vuoi.  
-Potrei anche venderla a qualcuno-  
-Difficile, Trappola. Potrebbero chiederti dove tu l’abbia presa e a quale scopo. Inoltre, potrei venire a saperlo io, e la tua punizione potrebbe essere esemplare.  
-Non so se fai più paura fuori dal gioco o dentro il gioco…  
-Nel gioco, sono io a dominarti, ma sei tu a stabilire i limiti del mio dominio. Per questo è necessario che tu sia sempre cosciente e consapevole, Trappola.  
Alzò la testa strofinando la nuca contro la sua pancia, e riuscì a vederlo.  
Riddle non fece più niente per diversi secondi, almeno finché Ace non parlò e dimostrò di aver inteso perfettamente quello che Riddle stava cercando di comunicargli dall’inizio del loro gioco.  
-Per esercitare il mio potere su di te.  
-Esatto.  
Il gioco esercitava il dominio che avevano l’uno sull’altro, e così la disciplina, poiché non si poteva esercitare il controllo senza sfociare nell’abuso se non si era disciplinati. Quello che comprese un poco di più Ace fu il fatto che questo esercizio non era monodirezionale, tutt’altro.  
Scivolò un poco tra le sue gambe, arrivando quasi all’altezza delle sue cosce con il viso. Riddle era piccolo e morbido, un cuscino vivente.  
-Sai? Sono stupito. In realtà pensavo che tutto questo fosse molto più… sessuale.  
Il Capo Dormitorio lo accarezzò ancora sulla testa, per donargli altra tenerezza.  
In realtà, il suo silenzio era assorto, pieno di pensieri veloci sulle infinite possibilità che avevano a disposizione. Perché era assolutamente vero: ogni pet era un mondo a sé, e seppur Riddle conosceva quel mondo molto meglio di Ace, non conosceva ancora del tutto Ace, e questo dava spazio a nuove esperienze molto interessanti.  
Si convinse che, forse, poteva anche spingersi un poco oltre.  
-Se lo desideri, la prossima volta faremo un gioco diverso da un test di resistenza. In questa stanza, io e te. Ti va?  
Ace lo guardò sorridendo, con le labbra ancora sporche di briciole di biscotto.  
-Sì, sono curioso.  
E lui rispose al suo sorriso.  
-Mi fa molto piacere saperlo.


	3. Capitolo due - Il limite

**Capitolo due – Il limite**

[ ](https://postimg.cc/5YggTCp5)  
Art by [Nico](https://t.co/QYBicp6SFc?amp=1)

  
  


_Il Pet ha a disposizione due parole di sicurezza. La prima, indica “rallenta”. La seconda, indica “fermati”. Queste parole sono esplicite e note dall’inizio della relazione tra Master e Pet. (Qualora il Pet fosse impossibilitato a parlare, si stabiliscono altre misure di comunicazione)_

  
  
  
-Non mordere.  
Riddle lo fissava dall’alto con occhi di ghiaccio, eppure così tanto comunicativi. Ace dovette trattenersi dal fare qualsiasi gesto che tradisse la sua percezione della tensione, quindi ricambiò lo sguardo con parimenti decisione.  
Si chinò appena in avanti, le dita già protese, quando Riddle tirò il guinzaglio assicurato al suo collare, e lo obbligò a sbilanciarsi in avanti. Lo trattenne dal cadere col piede nudo, oggetto dei suoi ordini perentori.  
-E non usare le mani. Solo la tua bocca e la tua lingua.  
Il corpo quasi nudo di Ace ebbe un fremito – il giovane si morse le labbra e tese il collo, per poi tornare nella posizione di prima.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli di rubino sedeva su una poltrona a dir poco regale, con uno schienale a forma di cuore imbottito di un morbidissimo cuscino dalla federa color carminio, che emanava un buon profumo. Aveva persino una piccola coroncina in testa, che apriva alla vista una divisa bianca e rossa tappezzata di rose e stemmi: la sua divisa da Capo Dormitorio, niente di meno.  
Ace, coperto solo dal proprio intimo, schiuse la bocca e l’appoggiò sopra la pelle liscia di quel piccolo piede. Gli tremarono le labbra, inizialmente, ma al quarto bacio riuscì ad avere più controllo sulle proprie reazioni. Dal dorso risalì in direzione del polpaccio, costellandolo di baci; poi scese un poco verso la caviglia e ne baciò la sporgenza spigolosa, caldissima. Sentiva l’odore di lui riempirgli il baso, assieme al profumo del bagnoschiuma che aveva usato nella doccia poco precedente al loro incontro di quella sera.  
Riddle era glabro, privo di anche un misero pelo. Questo facilitò l’eccitazione di Ace sicuramente, che continuò a strofinare le proprie labbra secche contro di lui.  
-Le dita, Trappola. Sto cominciando a sentire freddo.  
Era impossibile che in quella stanza Riddle sentisse freddo, perché riscaldata da un bel fuoco e dalla magia stessa, eppure furono sufficienti quelle parole cariche di dominio perché fosse Ace a tremare. Gli lanciò un’occhiata di sfida e scivolò in basso, lentamente, appoggiando la bocca sul piede per diversi secondi ogni volta. Quasi, forse, a voler lasciare un’impronta.  
Prima di arrivare alle dita, Ace fece tappa anche al fianco del piede, sull’orlo della zona più sensibile. Lo sentì reagire e se ne compiacque, ma questo portò Riddle a muoversi contro di lui e ad alzargli il mento con il piede stesso.  
Una volta che lo poté guardare, Riddle ripeté il proprio ordine.  
-Le dita, Trappola.  
Ace digrignò i denti, eseguendo.  
La superficie liscia dell’unghia gli diede una sensazione ancora diversa, rispetto alla pelle tesa e morbida. Ma dopo averlo baciato a lungo, provò qualcosa di nuovo; fece uscire la punta della propria lingua per leccare quella parte così sensibile tra un dito e l’altro, e vide chiaramente Riddle reagire a questo: si tese, contrasse la propria espressione, irrigidì persino la mano che teneva il suo guinzaglio.  
Si distrasse, e per questo il ragazzo con i capelli rossi ne approfittò per premere le proprie dita contro le sue labbra, in un esplicito comando. Succhiò l’alluce e arrossì con violenza – Riddle ghignò al suo imbarazzo, padrone della situazione.  
A quel punto, però, Ace pensò fosse divertente anche provare qualcosa di diverso. Avendo capito un poco più il gioco, era curioso di saggiare ogni sua regola fino in fondo, e per questo lo morse. Piano, molto piano, ma si sincerò di premere i propri denti contro la carne di lui. L’atto stesso gli procurò una scarica di adrenalina che lo investì completamente.  
Subito Riddle reagì, strattonando il guinzaglio.  
-Ti ho detto di non mordere.  
Ma dal sorriso di lui, anche Riddle capì che la questione non era finita.  
Ace tracciò con la propria lingua la linea dei tendini, e sulla pelle già sensibile per i baci precedenti trovò un tremolio leggero eppure così gratificante. Si spinse in avanti e arrivò al tallone, che morse ancora.  
La voce di Riddle si incupì.  
-Stai sfidando la mia pazienza, Trappola. Questo è l’ultimo avvertimento.  
-Non credevo che il mio padrone fosse tanto sensibile-  
Soffiò dove aveva leccato, per procurargli altri brividi. Osò persino arrivare alla pianta del piede – Riddle ruotò la caviglia in modo da dargli più agio nel movimento, così che Ace potesse leccare ovunque.  
Era perfetto, come in ogni altra cosa.  
Ace alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui, tremando un poco. Salì verso le piccole dita e poi scese ancora, lo guardò dritto negli occhi mentre affondò un morso appena più deciso degli altri proprio nella parte più sensibile del piede; Riddle sobbalzò sulla sedia per la sorpresa, ma si riprese in fretta.  
Lo strattone che diede al guinzaglio, a quel punto, fu tanto violento da spezzare il respiro dell’altro. Ace si ritrovò con il tronco appoggiato alle cosce di lui, il viso così vicino al suo inguine gonfio – cosa lo avesse eccitato a tal punto era un mistero, ma ebbe un effetto devastante sui suoi nervi, così come il tono della voce di lui.  
-I cagnolini disobbedienti vanno puniti, e io non intendo sottrarmi a questo dovere.  
Lo strattonò ancora, questa volta verso l’indietro, e aiutandosi con il piede riuscì a spostarlo abbastanza da sé da mettere una certa distanza tra i loro corpi.  
Tutta l’eccitazione divenne paura quando Ace temette, per un istante, che Riddle usasse su di lui la propria Magia Unica anche in quel frangente: il ragazzo con i capelli rossi estrasse la propria penna magica dalla divisa e la utilizzò per indicare un punto della stanza, in penombra.  
-Vai in quell’angolo, Trappola.  
Ace fu interdetto dall’ordine. Si alzò lentamente dal pavimento e, con passi circospetti, andò dove gli era stato indicato. Rimase a fissare le pareti dell’angolo senza capire bene cosa stesse accadendo, e per questo fece un commento che presagiva un inizio di scherno.  
-Tutto qui-?  
Ma non riuscì a finire neppure la frase, perché Riddle dietro di lui mosse la propria penna magica. Allacciò delle cinghie di cuoio ai suoi polsi, alle sue caviglie e al suo bacino, che fredde al contatto con la pelle del giovane gli scatenarono non pochi brividi. In più, a un altro cenno di Riddle, costrinsero il suo corpo in una posizione tesa e difficile da sostenere: braccia in avanti, gambe divaricate e cosce piegate.  
Ace era allenato da anni di sport, e proprio per questo sapeva fin troppo bene che una posizione del genere lo avrebbe sfinito entro massimo cinque minuti. Rispose con rabbia alla voce piena di compiacimento di Riddle.  
-Starai in questa posizione fino a che non te lo dirò io.  
-Sei un maledetto-  
Lo sentì persino ridacchiare alla sua disperazione. Poi, un rumore di striscio gli suggerì che Riddle avesse spostato la sedia e l’avesse messa proprio dietro di lui – forse per godersi la visione del suo sedere e della sua schiena in tensione, pensò con un brivido caldo di irritazione.  
Nel silenzio che seguì, ci furono solo i suoi gemiti. Dopo cinque minuti, come aveva previsto, le sue gambe cominciarono a tremare lievemente e le sue ginocchia invocare pietà.  
Piagnucolò ad alta voce.  
-Mi sta facendo male-  
Riddle si limitò a sogghignare ancora. Fu frustrante oltre ogni dire.  
La sua pelle si coprì di uno strato di sudore sempre più pungente, arrivando persino a gocciolare sulle tempie. Era troppo, per lui: aveva capito quali fossero le conseguenze delle sue azioni.  
E volle provare anche un’altra cosa, di quello strano gioco, proprio per testarne ancora una volta i confini. Si ritrovò quasi a piangere, mentre sussurrava determinate parole.  
-C-crostata di more-  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi fu velocissimo. Sciolse la magia ai suoi polsi, in modo che il suo corpo potesse bilanciarsi meglio e allentare un poco la tensione delle cosce.  
Ace se lo ritrovò dietro di sé, a sostegno della propria schiena. Il gioco non era ancora finito.  
Riddle si tolse un guanto nero con i denti e avvicinò le dita alla sua bocca – lo guardava con gli stessi occhi glaciali di prima, e pronunciò parole lapidarie.  
-Hai imparato la lezione, Trappola? Non disobbedirai più?  
Ace non ci pensò neanche un secondo. Quasi guaendo, leccò le sue dita e le succhiò, le baciò in modo così disperato che persino Riddle se ne stupì e si intenerì.  
Spinse indice e medio tra le sue labbra, a fondo, e Ace si vide bene dal lamentarsene.  
-Vedo che hai capito.  
Respirava solo con profondi sospiri, addossato completamente al petto di lui. Pianse quando Riddle sciolse la magia alle sue gambe, stendendo in avanti le ginocchia fino a farle incontrare con il pavimento.  
Riddle gli accarezzò la tempia e il gioco, per quella sera, finì.  
-Ora accomodati pure sul divano. Vado in cucina a prendere qualcosa e torno da te immediatamente.  
Vedendolo in quello stato provato, Riddle intuì che forse aveva esagerato un poco. Nuovo pet, nuove regole, nuovi giochi: la sua esperienza non era così variegata da renderlo sicuro in tutto, e quella relazione durava da troppo poco per dargli la giusta confidenza.  
Lo accarezzò con cura diverse volte, e gli pettinò i capelli.  
-Sei stato molto bravo, Trappola. Mi sono divertito.  
Lo accompagnò sul divano e si assicurò che fosse ben avvolto da coperte morbide e appoggiato su soffici cuscini. Solo quando Ace gli restituì il sorriso allora si rassicurò abbastanza da allontanarsi da lui.  
Ace si accucciò come dentro un bozzolo, provando una sensazione di conforto notevole. Eppure, infastidito dalla propria codardia, lo fermò sull’uscio della porta con poche parole, dette velocemente.  
-Anche io…  
Non riuscì a vedere la sua espressione, nascosta dall’alta di legno, ma fu consapevole che lui l’aveva sentito dalla lentezza con cui lasciò la stanza.  
  
  
Tese il braccio in alto, facendolo ruotare nel vuoto: sentì i muscoli delle sue scapole tendersi appena e cominciare a lavorare. Pian piano, anche le sue spalle furono pronte al movimento, calde sulla pelle.  
Tuttavia, prima ancora che Ace riuscisse a superare il confine della linea del campo, fu fermato da qualcuno.  
Mano sulla sua spalla, Jamil lo guardò dritto in viso.  
-Stai bene, Trappola? Ti vedo un po’ provato.  
Ace gli sorrise, ma non capì davvero a cosa si stesse riferendo. Jamil sospirò, gli lanciò un’occhiata che lo scansionò dai piedi fino alla punta dei capelli – e poi si spiegò anche a lui.  
-Non hai fatto altro che lamentarti durante tutto il riscaldamento.  
-Ah, Viper-senpai! Non ti preoccupare! Ho solo dormito un po’ troppo in una posizione scomoda!  
-Sei sicuro? Beh, se è così, allora magari ti serve un altro po’ di riscaldamento. Non vorrei che ti facessi male e fossi costretto a fermare gli allenamenti.  
Furono interrotti dal rumore della rete del canestro che ballava nel vuoto: qualcuno, troppo entusiasta d’iniziare, aveva già cominciato a tirare palle al tabellone e ridere di gusto, in vista della piccola partita che li attendeva a fine allenamento.  
Jamil parlò ancora, obbligando l’altro a fissarlo bene negli occhi e a non perdere neanche una sillaba di ciò che stava dicendo.  
-Dovrei poi sentire io, il responsabile…  
Le dita del ragazzo più grande impressero bene il concetto, direttamente nella spalla di Ace.  
Il giovane studente di Heartslabyul sorrise con il migliore dei propri sorrisi e rispose fin troppo gioviale al compagno più grande, che per quella volta fece finta di credergli.  
-Stai davvero tranquillo, Viper-senpai! Ora faccio un po’ di stretching in più e si risolve tutto!  
-Non ti sforzare troppo, mi raccomando.  
Allontanatosi un poco, Jamil richiamò l’attenzione degli altri ragazzi e li invitò a formare delle linee, perché l’allenamento doveva avere inizio.  
Ace si massaggiò un poco la spalla e lasciò andare un lungo sospiro.  
-Ah, che seccatura…  
Guardò sconsolato l’enorme cesto di metallo e le palle chiare che conteneva, prima di tornare a sedersi per terra. Sobbalzò quando si vide piombare quasi addosso un’ombra gigantesca, riconoscendo poi un noto sguardo e un noto sorriso sghembo.  
Floyd era proprio l’ultima delle cose che voleva gli accadessero, quella giornata – e che a quanto pareva era anche quella cosa che con più entusiasmo lo stava approcciando.  
-Ti faccio compagnia.  
-Non è necessario, Leech-senpai-  
-Ah, non ho ancora voglia di correre dietro al pallone. Magari se aspetto te mi viene!  
-Come vuoi…  
Anche quando provò a distanziarsi un poco dall’altro, la murena umana tornò vicinissimo a lui, facendogli capire che no, non lo avrebbe lasciato andare. Ace sospirò ancora.  
Allargò le gambe sul parquet di legno, sentendo le cosce non troppo felici. Provò a chinarsi, molto piano, in avanti, tendendo le braccia verso le proprie caviglie. E vedendolo in difficoltà, Floyd pensò bene di aiutarlo.  
-Ah, granchietto! Devi scendere di più, altrimenti non va bene!  
Calcò sulla sua schiena, verso il basso, provocando in lui un lamento di dolore.  
-Così!  
-Leech-senpai, mi stai facendo male-  
L’altro rise e non si fermò. Lo lasciò andare solo per un istante, dandogli la sensazione della libertà, ma poi lo schiacciò ancora di più, in una vera e propria tortura.  
Senza il minimo limite tra quello che poteva fare e le sensazioni spiacevoli che stava dando a Ace.  
Il ragazzo più giovane strillò, impaurito anche dal suono sinistro delle sue vertebre che scrocchiavano.  
-Ok, sono a posto! Posso giocare!  
Floyd lo lasciò andare di colpo e si alzò, saltellando sul posto. Dovette farlo anche Ace, prima che all’altro venisse un’altra brillante idea su come fargli male e divertirsi alle sue spalle – per esempio, sedersi su di lui.  
-Ah, ora ti riconosco, granchietto!  
Lo spinse in avanti, nel campo entro le linee bianche. I loro compagni zigzagavano tra alcuni cilindri, scattando a destra e a sinistra davanti a un avversario invisibile, e alla fine dei cilindri di plastica correvano fino a toccare con la punta delle dita il muro della grande palestra.  
Ace si mise in fila, aspettando il proprio turno; sospirò e cercò di liberarsi di pensieri molesti, la sensazione dell’immobilità a cui erano state costrette le sue ginocchia e la tensione nei talloni. Si accese una scintilla nello sguardo, atto al movimento velocissimo, e quando Jamil fischiò partì con piede pronto.  
Non c’era più nulla che lo trattenesse.  
  
  
Ace aspettò che Trey finisse di posare anche l’ultimo piatto bianchissimo sulla tavolata elegante, con pazienza, vicino all’entrata della siepe delle rose; la sua magia fece un lavoro preciso, abituata a non concedere neanche un dettaglio fuori posto. Poi, assieme, uscirono dal labirinto e si diressero con passo svelto verso il campo di minigolf, dove buona parte di Heartslabyul già si era radunato.  
Lasciò andare solo a quel punto un sospiro pieno di fatica.  
-È mai possibile che dobbiamo sgobbare persino di domenica? Ah, lo trovo assurdo… vorrei solo dormire…  
-Resisti ancora un po’, Ace. Adesso giochiamo e poi potremo abbuffarci di torta e biscotti.  
-Certo, certo…  
Si ricordò come all’improvviso di una cosa e guardò il compagno maggiore con un insolito entusiasmo, che Trey recepì subito.  
-Oh, a proposito! Che torta hai fatto stavolta? Mirtilli? Lamponi? Cilieg-  
-È una sorpresa.   
Gli sorrise, accettando quel piccolo scherzo.  
Man mano che proseguivano, sentivano il chiacchiericcio allegro delle persone farsi sempre più indistinto e alto nel volume, fino a che non raggiunsero la postazione di inizio, e così anche i due compagni che li stavano attendendo.  
-Deuce! Cater!  
Cater alzò persino gli occhi dal proprio cellulare per salutarli, mentre l’altro giovane si accorse di loro solo quando li ebbe accanto – e biascicò allora un saluto veloce, anche un po’ vergognoso.  
-Ah, ciao-!  
Il suo comportamento subito allarmò gli altri due che, avendo avuto in passato spiacevoli esperienze e conoscendo l’affidabilità dell’istinto di Deuce, subito si preoccuparono.  
-Ci sono altri problemi?  
-I tizi dell’altra volta combinano ancora qualcosa?  
Cater fece però loro cenno verso una direzione, dopo aver individuato i ragazzi che, qualche tempo prima, avevano liberato i ricci e i fenicotteri e quasi sabotato un’altra delle festicciole del Dormitorio.  
Tranquilli, stavano chiacchierando in disparte, e non presentavano né nell’espressione né nella postura segni di qualche piano malefico, e questo fu evidente anche da lontano.  
-Eccoli lì, assieme agli altri.  
-Non mi sembra che-  
Ma Deuce dovette smentire le aspettative dei compagni, con la sua solita innocenza disarmante.  
-Non stavo cercando loro, in realtà.  
Ace e Cater lo guardarono male, per avergli fatto perdere tempo e aver fatto loro credere di essere di nuovo in pericolo – perché nessuno voleva davvero affrontare l’ira funesta di Riddle, conseguenza logica di ogni inezia non perfetta.  
Tuttavia, Trey si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e puntò in un’altra direzione.  
-Oh, stavi cercando per caso due tizi che stanno lanciando i ricci ovunque? Perché sono da quella parte…  
Videro quindi un gruppetto di ragazzini del primo anno che si appoggiavano in malomodo ai fenicotteri colorati e stuzzicavano con la punta delle loro scarpe un povero riccio rosa, tutto chiuso e indispettito.  
Anche quando il suono del fischietto di Riddle diede il via al gioco, non smisero di sghignazzare e di calciare il povero piccolo riccio.  
Deuce fu il primo, con animo infuocato, a prendere l’iniziativa.  
-Cosa stanno facendo a ricci? Li stanno seviziando, ora-  
Ma fu comunque troppo tardi, anche se Deuce era già partito alla carica: uno dei ragazzini prese all’improvviso il proprio fenicottero e colpì in modo molto maldestro il riccio rosa, che andò a finire esattamente nell’acqua di una fontana elegante.  
Fu subito panico generale.  
-È finito in acqua!  
-I ricci non sanno nuotare, vero?  
Anche il ragazzino colpevole si rese conto della gravità della cosa e, assieme al compagno, corse verso la fontana e senza esitazione se ne immerse. Il povero animale stava annaspando impietosamente, lo punse quando provò a prenderlo la prima volta e lo punse anche quando provò la seconda volta. Il compagno gli passò il fenicottero, e con il becco del volatile riuscirono a portare il riccio verso il bordo e quindi a trarlo fuori dall’acqua.  
L’atmosfera di sollievo si ghiacciò in un istante quando il riccio, dal bordo di marmo della vasca, cadde esattamente tra le mani di Riddle. Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si rivolse al proprio Vice, accorso assieme a tutto il resto del Dormitorio nei pressi della fontana.  
-Portatemi un asciugamano, presto.  
-Su-subito, Riddle!  
Trey corse via, con la mano in testa a tenersi il cappello.  
L’animaletto riconobbe forse il tatto e la delicatezza di Riddle, quindi dopo aver tossito un paio di volte ammorbidì i suoi aculei e si afflosciò contro i suoi palmi. Riddle premette appena contro la sua pancia, per far uscire anche le ultime gocce di acqua che aveva ingerito. Poi, come una furia, alzò i propri occhi sopra i due ragazzi, ora entrambi fuori dalla fontana.  
-Voi! Si può sapere cosa state facendo? Agitare così il proprio fenicottero senza la minima grazia! Dove credete di essere?  
Uno fradicio l’altro più o meno asciutto, si strinsero nelle proprie spalle con aria colpevolissima.  
-Abbiamo solo sbagliato mira, nulla di più-  
-S-siamo pentiti di quello che abbiamo fatto, Capo Dormitorio!  
Ma le loro parole non fecero altro che infiammare ancora di più Riddle, la cui pazienza era già poca di natura.  
Rosso in viso e con i ciuffi della frangia in aria, quasi minacciosi, li interruppe e non permise loro di dire alcunché. Strillò con tutte le proprie forze mentre le sue mani quasi tremavano.  
-Questo riccio avrebbe potuto affogare per la vostra noncuranza! Qualche secondo di troppo e sarebbe morto!  
Ci furono alcuni mormorii tra i restanti studenti di Heartslabyul.  
Persino Cater sospirava, piuttosto preoccupato per la situazione, e la sua voglia di fare fotografie era rasente lo zero. Deuce, d’altra parte, non poté che dare ragione al proprio Capo Dormitorio, con i pugni ancora stretti nella volontà di colpire qualcosa o qualcuno.  
-Ahi ahi, si è incazzato parecchio-  
-Beh, non che abbia tutti i torti, però…  
Altre strilla, altro livore. Ormai era chiaro cosa stesse per accadere.  
-Se prendete alla leggera una cosa come questa, non siete degni di stare in questo Dormitorio!  
I due ragazzi non tentavano neanche più di discolparsi, in attesa di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a pochi istanti. Riddle inspirò profondamente, sembrava quasi si stesse gonfiando al punto da scoppiare come un palloncino da un momento all’altro.  
_-“Tagliategli la_ ”-  
Una voce si alzò dalla folla e interruppe l’esposizione del terribile verdetto.  
-Capo Dormitorio! Aspetta!  
Qualcuno – Deuce – con sguardo terrorizzato provò anche a fermarlo, muovendosi però troppo tardi per poterlo afferrare e quindi bloccare sul posto.  
-Ace, cosa stai-?  
Il giovane ragazzo arrivò vicino a Riddle, che persa la possibilità di far fuoriuscire tutta la propria rabbia, era imploso all’interno con un risultato abbastanza critico per i suoi nervi. Era ancora rosso in viso e sul collo, oltre il colletto della camicia, e i suoi ciuffi ora puntavano su di lui. Non c’era nessuna pietà in quegli occhi grigi.  
-Trappola, hai qualcosa da dire? Sei anche tu complice di questi due malfattori? Ci tieni così tanto a farti tagliare la testa?  
-Non dire assurdità, Capo Dormitorio. Non ho nulla a che fare con questa gentaglia. Piuttosto, il riccio come sta?  
Spostare l’attenzione di nuovo sull’animale fu una mossa intelligente, perché Riddle amava con sincerità i ricci e la sua preoccupazione, come la sua premura, erano persino in grado di ammansire la rabbia.  
Così, entrambi guardarono l’animaletto che dormiva abbastanza pacifico sui palmi delle mani di Riddle, ancora un po’ provato ma incolume.  
-Sembra stia bene.  
-Perfetto, è questo l’importante.  
I borbotti dei presenti riportarono entrambi alla realtà – così come anche il flash della foto di Cater, che non era riuscito a resistere di fronte a quella scena commovente.  
Riddle però non si era ancora del tutto calmato, e rivolse anche a Ace la sua rabbia.  
-Trappola, mi hai interrotto mentre punivo i colpevoli. Questa è impudenza!  
Il ragazzo prima accarezzò l’animaletto nelle sue mani, ricevendo un piccolo verso di sollievo come risposta.  
Spostò i suoi occhi su di lui con calma forse troppo studiata per essere sincera, eppure la sicurezza che traspariva da lui era genuina e anche empatica, come lui era sempre stato. Nel rispetto dell’autorità incarnata da Riddle, non poteva rimanere zitto di fronte a un suo eccesso.  
-Capo Dormitorio, vedo che i trucchi psicologici con te non funzionano, quindi te lo dirò direttamente. Pensi davvero che meritino una punizione del genere? È vero che sono degli idioti, ma quando hanno visto che il riccio è caduto nella fontana, sono corsi a salvarlo. Non sono così inumani.  
Riddle spalancò gli occhi, abbastanza incredulo. Già in precedenza Ace gli aveva rivolto parole simili, ma quella volta non era stato in grado di sentire davvero né di comprendere il reale significato del suo messaggio; assolutamente sordo alle critiche, era andato avanti nel proprio cammino e aveva fatto solo danni. Con la coscienza del proprio errore e della buona fede altrui, aveva promesso a se stesso così come a tutti gli studenti di Heartslabyul di diventare un Capo Dormitorio migliore. Non pensava di star sbagliando nella motivazione, ma gli venne il dubbio di star sbagliando, ancora, nel metodo.  
E le parole di Ace non fecero che confermarglielo.  
-Arrabbiarsi è lecito, così come anche la punizione. Ma per quanto una Legge possa essere buona e inviolabile, che sia morale o meno, la vera giustizia sta nella sua applicazione. Non è così?  
Sottolineare il limite tra le regole e il bene, che ne era il fine: Ace questo stava facendo, con una naturalezza che poteva essere solo sua.  
I due giovani si guardarono negli occhi, a lungo, leggendo l’uno le emozioni dell’altro e viceversa. Erano complessi e stratificati, perché Riddle conservava molto orgoglio e molta risolutezza, mentre Ace una schiettezza sincera che non macchiava in alcun modo la sua umanità. Si conobbero sul confine del conflitto, ancora.  
Fu troppo anche per Ace, che si ritrovò davanti un Riddle abbastanza inedito per lui, armato di uno spirito sì fermo ma certo non come quello dell’altro. Così ghignò, riportando tutto su un piano conosciuto di provocazione e sovrasto.  
-O vuoi rischiare di andare in OverBlot un’altra volta?  
-Ti stai allargando troppo, Trappola.  
-Scusami, scusami!  
Proprio in quel momento si fece avanti anche Trey, con alcuni asciugamani morbidi e bianchi, e un sorriso tenero da rivolgere a entrambi i ragazzi più giovani.  
Riddle lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e avvolse il piccolo animaletto. Appena riuscì nel proprio intento, sentì la mano del proprio Vice appoggiarsi alla spalla: gli occhi di Trey esprimevano solo empatia e vicinanza a lui, validando i suoi sentimenti, perché era di questo che l’animo di Riddle aveva più bisogno, anche senza saperlo. E Trey, come sempre, lo comprendeva a un livello istintivo.  
Ace li guardò cogliendo solo una parte di tutto ciò che li univa, ma si fece in disparte quando Riddle prese di nuovo la parola. I suoi occhi esprimevano ancora molta rabbia, guizzi luminosi di livore incommensurabile, eppure stavolta si rivolse ai due ragazzi colpevoli con giusta rabbia.  
-La vostra partita finisce qui. E siete esonerati dal Party di Buon Noncompleanno.  
A lui si aggiunse subito anche Trey, senza perdere l’occasione di dire la propria.  
-La prossima volta prestate più attenzione a quello che fate. Non si scherza con queste cose.  
-Sì, Vice Capo Dormitorio…  
I due ragazzi erano davvero pentiti, e accettarono quella punizione con sguardo basso e capo chino: comprendendo lo sbaglio, comprendevano anche la punizione e poterono assimilarla, senza accusarne l’ingiustizia. Assieme a loro, lo fece anche tutto il Dormitorio, e finalmente nessuno ebbe paura di Riddle.  
Dopo tutto questo, poterono tornare a giocare con ricci e fenicotteri, con l’animo di chi non aveva subito niente di sbagliato.  
  
  
Riddle si alzò dalla cassapanca con aria incredibilmente soddisfatta, ma appena Ace vide cosa teneva tra le dita fece una smorfia tra il disgustato e il sospettoso.  
-E questo cosa sarebbe?  
-Un regalino, per te. Così assomigli davvero a un cagnolino.  
Il Capo Dormitorio si avvicinò a Ace e si alzò sulla punta dei propri piedi per mettergli tra i capelli un sottile cerchietto marroncino, con attaccate due orecchiette da cane. Sembrava molto contento della propria idea e guardava Ace pieno di aspettativa, in attesa di qualcosa in particolare.  
Ace non aveva davvero idea di cosa l’altro volesse, ma fece un ghignò e abbaiò.  
-Woafh-  
Sembrò comunque farlo contento, da come sghignazzò.  
Lo seguì quando si diresse, lento, verso la propria poltrona regale. Riddle finse di essere più spossato di quello che in realtà era, si sciolse in una profusione di sospiri non più finita, che fece ridere l’altro. Da bravo cane, Ace si accucciò a terra, proprio quando Riddle intrecciò le gambe e sollevò il proprio piede nudo.  
-Sai, questa è stata una settimana pesante… ho avuto a che fare con degli idioti irresponsabili, che stavano rovinando la mia bella festa…  
Gli sorrise, compiaciuto, perché sapeva perfettamente che l’altro aveva inteso a cosa si riferisse. Il gioco stava anche lì: alterare la realtà e i rapporti che la animavano.  
Ace si trattenne dal commentare in qualsiasi modo, preferendo strozzarsi con la propria saliva.  
Altro sospiro, Riddle continuò il suo racconto.  
-Per fortuna, ho sempre risolto la situazione. Ma ora mi ci vorrebbe davvero un bel massaggio ai piedi…  
Sporse il piede in avanti, fino a toccare con la punta dell’alluce la sua guancia morbida.  
Ace lo lasciò fare, digrignando un poco i denti.  
-Posso usare le mani?  
-Anche, non solo.  
Subito lo afferrò per la caviglia: aveva i palmi così caldi e morbidi, era un piacere al tatto. Riddle vibrò di aspettativa quando lo prese con una mano al tallone e con l’altra gli accarezzò la pianta del piede, prima di baciargli il dorso con labbra umide.  
Ace scosse la testa e così anche le orecchiette da cane.  
-Però, padrone-  
Lo leccò, frammentando la frase con voluta e studiata malizia, la stessa che gli piegò le labbra in un ghigno quando Riddle incrociò lo sguardo con il suo.  
-Non posso farti un massaggio per bene, se la gamba rimane coperta…  
Un piccolo, minuscolo morso a lato del piede, e un massaggio appena accennato sulla parte più sporgente del tallone. Il piede di Riddle cominciava a scaldarsi, quasi solleticato dall’alito umido di quel ragazzo chinato in avanti.  
Le sue dita risalirono dalla caviglia, infilandosi sotto i bordi del pantalone chiaro – e graffiando un poco, alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
-Dal piede, il sangue poi passa al polpaccio e al ginocchio. Non sarebbe completo se mi limitassi solo a una zona.  
Era un gioco, dopotutto, e Ace stava imparando a giocare fin troppo bene.  
Riddle sollevò il piede in aria, per liberarsi dalla presa di lui. Teneva lo sguardo puntato al suo viso e, senza mai abbassare gli occhi, si tolse i pantaloni di dosso, per buttarli alla cieca verso il divano – molto fuori dal suo personaggio solito, e questo fece vibrare invece Ace.  
Con le gambe nude com’era nudo anche Ace, il Capo Dormitorio si sedette di nuovo sulla propria poltrona e, esattamente come poco prima, gli offrì il proprio piede.  
-Vediamo se sei all’altezza dell’esperienza che tanto decanti.  
Sorrise con tono di sfida, infilando il proprio alluce tra le sue labbra.  
Ace inventò tutto, perché nella realtà non avrebbe mai avuto la benché minima idea di come procedere; ma quella non era la realtà. Premette i propri denti contro quella carne, senza però morderla davvero. E dopo quel momento di sospensione, socchiuse gli occhi e cominciò a succhiare. Le sue mani si alzarono alla base del polpaccio, strinsero un poco la carne e risalirono quasi fino al ginocchio. Il ragazzo si sporse ancora più in avanti, e la sua bocca scese a baciare tutta la pianta del piede, leccare poi la pelle e baciare ancora, persino succhiare un poco fino quasi a lasciare segni rossi.  
Mosse i pollici in circolo attorno al tallone mentre vezzeggiava la caviglia con la bocca, poi li premette nella parte più morbida e sensibile della pianta del piede e ottenne il suo primo gemito pieno da Riddle, che lo ripagò di tutta la fatica.  
-In effetti sei bravo-  
Il corpo di Riddle si tese completamente a un altro suo bacio – si morse le labbra e il suo sguardo divenne languido, liquido di malizia. Era arrossito.  
Ace perdette il controllo per qualche secondo, mentre ammirava il risultato del proprio lavoro. Tutta la maschera che aveva costruito cadde di fronte a quella manifestazione di piacere e il suo stupore fu tale che persino Riddle ne rise un poco, intenerito.  
Poi però non rise più.  
  
  
Ace lasciò andare un verso soddisfatto quando le dita gentili di lui gli pettinarono i capelli indietro, dalla fronte, passando morbide tra i ciuffi ribelli. Ci stava prendendo gusto, in tutto quello: gli piaceva molto anche quella fase del gioco, e avendo capito alla terza volta che l’avrebbe ricevuta sempre, stava riuscendo anche a godersela appieno.  
La mano di lui andò ad accarezzargli anche l’orecchio, giocando un poco con il padiglione di cartilagine che si arrossì sotto la sua premura.  
-Questa volta non hai disobbedito.  
-Nah, non ci tengo così tanto a farmi fustigare-  
-Eppure, l’altra volta mi hai provocato apposta.  
-Così non ti annoi!  
Ace gli sorrise, furbo, mentre sorseggiava la propria tisana fumante. Contro il fianco, il corpo di lui non era così piccolo e occupava uno spazio non ignorabile, compatto e sodo. E il calore delle sue gambe nude era tanto, davvero tanto piacevole.  
Le carezze si fermarono e, con un gesto, Riddle obbligò il ragazzo più giovane a guardarlo in viso. Sorriso furbo anche lui.  
-Sai, Trappola. Posso punirti in un modo diverso ogni volta che fai qualcosa di sbagliato.  
-Davvero? Ci sono così tanti modi?  
-Certo. Se vuoi, te li ricordo ancora.  
-No grazie. Stanotte voglio dormire, non avere incubi!  
Ace non aveva intenzione di recriminare qualcosa, dal momento che era fin troppo consapevole di quello che era accaduto qualche giorno prima, tuttavia Riddle sentì l’urgenza di fargli una domanda in particolare.  
-Come stanno le tue gambe?  
E poiché il giovane era abbastanza sensibile da percepire i suoi sentimenti, condì con dolcezza il proprio sorriso.  
-Stanno bene. Non sono più indolenzite.  
Il sollievo si fece spazio nell’espressione di Riddle e la sua mano tornò a muoversi tra i capelli folti di lui.  
Ace si aspettava sempre un bacio, in quei momenti, che però non arrivava mai – forse si stava aspettando qualcosa che in realtà non era e che aveva ancora timore a reclamare, nonostante l’intimità raggiunta con lui.  
Si chiese se per lui fosse davvero possibile separare intimità sessuale dall’intimità sentimentale, come invece sembrava fare Riddle.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi tirò appena i suoi capelli, per gioco; Ace sorrise, gradendo anche quello.  
-Come stai tu?  
-Accoccolato contro qualcosa di morbido, al caldo, e con qualcosa di buono da mangiare.  
Però sghignazzò, proprio mentre afferrava un biscotto al burro dal cestino appoggiato vicino a loro.  
-Non avrei mai detto che il mio esigente e integerrimo Capo Dormitorio mi avrebbe permesso di fare uno spuntino di notte, proprio in camera sua-  
Riddle gli fermò il polso e gli rubò il biscotto, fece finta per mangiarlo ma poi, proprio quando il bordo del dolcetto era vicino alle sue labbra, lo abbassò al suo viso e lo imboccò. Dal rossore delle guance di lui, intuì che fosse un gesto molto gradito.  
Gli sorrise, malizioso.  
-Non possiamo fare queste cose durante il giorno, perché ci sono le lezioni e le attività dei club. In più, dovremmo anche studiare. Quindi va da sé che l’unico momento in cui possiamo giocare è la sera.  
Ace si limitò ad annuire, sospirando profondamente.  
Chiuse gli occhi per godersi la calma del momento e sentire con calma il sapore della tisana e del biscotto, assorbire anche l’odore di lui e saggiare il peso, non grave, del suo sguardo così intenso.  
-Giocherai ancora con me, Trappola?  
Aprì gli occhi a lui.  
Era strano per Ace rispondere a quella domanda. Riddle non era più provocatorio, soltanto curioso di sapere se avesse valutato la questione in precedenza, e quale fosse il risultato. Forse anche un po’ incerto, come poche volte capitava nella sua vita.  
Ace stava rielaborando concetti che reggevano certe sue convinzioni. I confini del piacere e la forma dello stesso, potere e dovere che si mescolavano e collaboravano, relazioni umane che sembravano fatte di mera circostanza e invece si basavano su una fiducia sincera quanto elaborata.  
Si era reso conto che Riddle aveva davvero passato parte del proprio controllo a lui, senza reclamare indietro nulla. Perché lo avesse fatto era ancora un mistero e cosa avesse visto in lui per spingersi fino a quel punto, anche. Era intrigante, era una sfida mentale e fisica che Ace trovava elettrizzante, senza la minima vergogna.  
Sorseggiò il proprio tè, arricciando gli angoli della bocca in un ghigno.  
-Non farmi più leccare i tuoi piedi, Capo Dormitorio. Per favore.  
Riddle rise di gusto e lo accarezzò ancora alla tempia.


	4. Capitolo tre - Il premio

**Capitolo tre – Il premio**

  


_Ogni oggetto, pratica, attività, punizione e tempistica viene stabilita prima del gioco in comune accordo tra Master e Pet._

  
  
  
_-Quando sarai pronto per il nuovo gioco, fammelo sapere. Attenderò che sia tu a mandarmi il segnale._  
Lo sguardo del Master, appena malizioso, gli totalizzava la mente a tal punto che non vide niente e non sentì nessuno, almeno fino al primo scalino della rampa principale che, scendendo in una curva ampia attorno a una colonna portante, portava all’ingresso della costruzione principale del Dormitorio. Lì, sorprendendolo abbastanza da fargli quasi perdere l’equilibrio, lo raggiunse Deuce.  
-Ace-kun, buongiorno!  
Le sue dita si strinsero d’istinto al corrimano di legno pregiato, laccato lucido, prima che tutto il resto del corpo finisse col ruzzolare tra i gradini di marmo e i tappeti rosso carminio.  
Alzò lo sguardo al proprio interlocutore e lo vide, trafelato e allegro come sempre – o almeno, come poteva definirsi allegro Deuce Spade: cipiglio severo e curva delle labbra solo leggermente alzate verso l’alto. Gli rispose con un sorriso grande, prima di lasciarlo avvicinare.  
-Ah! Deuce-kun! Buongiorno a te!  
-Stai andando a fare colazione? Posso unirmi a te?  
-Certo, come no!  
Altri studenti di Heartslabyul stavano pian piano uscendo dalle proprie camere, chiacchierando con allegria e spensieratezza. Era una bella giornata fresca, con un sole in cielo contornato da ben poche nuvole, e la nebbia si era ritirata ormai da diverso tempo dalla terra, lasciando i colori di erba e fiori vivaci com’erano naturalmente.  
La luce filtrava dalle grandi vetrate della struttura, illuminando in fasci abbaglianti decorazioni floreali, e quello stesso lampadario in vetro che calava dal soffitto. Niente a che vedere con Pomefiore, certamente, ma anche il Dormitorio eretto sulle assolute Leggi della Regina di Cuori vantava una propria eleganza innata.  
Certo Deuce e Ace non erano i soli ad apprezzare quell’atmosfera rilassata, e senza vergogna il ragazzo con il segno del cuore sull’occhio stiracchiò le proprie braccia in alto.  
-Oggi ce la possiamo godere un po’, abbiamo poche lezioni.  
-Il professor Trein è tornato in terraferma per una settimana per far- che cosa doveva fare poi?  
-Da quello che mi ricordo, una conferenza col suo circolo?  
-Ah, sì! Un seminario di Storia della Magia!  
-L’evoluzione dei diritti delle Creature Magiche nella Società del Maghi.  
Deuce concentrò la propria espressione nello sforzo di pensare a qualcosa in particolare, come se dovesse impegnarsi a non dire certe parole riguardo la questione – delicatezza che Ace non ebbe affatto, anzi.  
-Interessante…  
-Mi annoia già al solo nome! Come si fa a trovare certe cose interessanti?  
Oltre la soglia d’ingresso a forma di cuore, i due ragazzi videro vicino alla fontana zampillante una coppia di ragazzi che chiacchieravano e avanzavano lentamente, quasi in attesa. Il più basso dei due reggeva tra le mani pesanti tomi da cui sbucavano diversi appunti e foglietti colorati, e la propria penna magica.  
Ace li salutò con garbo, alzando e sventolando la mano.  
-Oh, buongiorno senpai!  
Trey gli rispose con un sorriso, poi uno sbadiglio appena nascosto.  
Ace salutò anche il ragazzo più basso, capelli rossi e occhi attenti.  
-Capo Dormitorio!  
Lo vide muovere lo sguardo al suo collo, senza una reazione palese, anche se lui fu abbastanza abile da vedere la sua mano stringere con più forza la penna magica tra le dita, e un guizzo di energia colorarne la pietra preziosa.  
Riddle fece un cenno del capo, degnandolo solo dopo qualche secondo di un saluto discreto.  
-Buongiorno, Trappola-kun.  
Quindi si incamminò lungo il viale di pietra bianca, verso la Sala degli Specchi. Appena Trey lo raggiunse di nuovo, ricominciarono a parlottare a proposito della nutrizione dei ricci per il golf, cosa che li animò entrambi parecchio.  
Dopo aver sospirato, Deuce tornò a parlare dell’argomento lasciato in sospeso qualche secondo prima.  
-Beh, sempre meglio quelle cose che non parlare delle potenzialità della camomilla nei filtri d’amore.  
-Non so quale dei due mi annoia di più-  
Si bloccò completamente e una smorfia prese possesso di tutto il suo viso, tanto che persino Deuce si preoccupò all’istante.  
-Che succede?  
-Ho dimenticato il compito in camera!  
-Quale compito?  
-Quella sulla camomilla!  
-Ah! Era per oggi!  
Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia bieca, rispondendo alla sua insinuazione.  
-L’ho fatto! Ho solo dimenticato di prenderlo!  
Dietrofront. Ace gli consegnò tra le mani i propri, pochi, libri, per poi incamminarsi nella direzione da cui entrambi erano venuti. Se si fosse sbrigato, avrebbe comunque fatto in tempo: all’inizio delle lezioni mancava ancora più di un’ora abbondante.  
-Torno un attimo in camera a prenderlo.  
-Veng-  
-Tu vai in mensa a occupare un paio di posti. A quest’ora è piena zeppa come un uovo, non voglio perdere tempo con la coda o altre cose.  
-D’accordo d’accordo. Allora corro!  
Deuce partì a razzo, come ogni volta che si metteva a correre, prima che Ace gli ricordasse che Riddle aveva detto almeno una quarantina di volte che era vietato farlo all’interno del perimetro di Heartslabyul, per una regola il cui numero nessuno si ricordava.  
Sospirò, immaginando un incontro ravvicinato tra il compagno e il Capo Dormitorio.  
-Beh, almeno se lo deve sgridare lo farà lontano da me…  
Tornò alla rampa di scale e ne seguì il tappeto rosso, fino alla sua cima.  
Camera sua si trovava a Ovest, come tutte le camere degli studenti del primo anno. E quando oltrepassò la porta, gli occhi viaggiarono subito alla scrivania, dove il rotolo arrotolato male del suo compito giaceva in mezzo a libri e quaderni inchiostrati. Non fece in tempo d’afferrarlo che vide il bagliore di una scia magica lasciare la finestra.  
Circospetto, si guardò attorno, e quindi notò due pacchettini con fiocco rosso sul suo letto – che sicuramente non aveva messo lui.  
-E questi cosa sono?  
Lesse il primo bigliettino ad alta voce, innocente.  
-Al mio Pet.  
Avvampò nell’immediato e si guardò attorno, come se fosse possibile che qualcuno potesse vederlo proprio in quel momento, con un regalo di Riddle tra le mani. Incredibile come l’altro ragazzo riuscisse a spostare oggetti da un posto all’altro, nonostante fosse così lontano.  
Lo aprì con dita tremanti, dimentico della fretta. Rivelò un oggetto, una goccia di plastica morbida che finiva in una cannuccia rigida, sporta in avanti. Ace impiegò qualche secondo a capire cosa fosse e quale il suo utilizzo, ripensò a ciò che aveva pianificato con Riddle e comprese, poco alla volta. Divenne ancora più rosso però solo quando scoprì il secondo foglietto all’interno dell’altro pacchetto, dove c’erano tutte le istruzioni possibili e immaginabili, scritte a mano personalmente dal mittente, e una strana boccetta con un liquido che sembrava acqua.  
Sorrise, accarezzandosi il collare di pelle che aveva indossato quella mattina.  
-Ah, signor Master. Sei davvero un pervertito-  
  
  
Riddle gli aveva ampiamente spiegato perché quella sera era necessario che arrivasse un poco prima all’appuntamento: la preparazione al gioco sarebbe stata lunga, a seconda delle reazioni del suo corpo, e lui non aveva la minima intenzione di accelerare le tempistiche solo per smania o impazienza.  
Nonostante questo, Ace non si sentiva tranquillo. Realizzò che non fosse tanto la preoccupazione dell’ignoto, a renderlo così, quanto tuttavia un’aspettativa che non riusciva a giustificare o anche a misurare, in manifestazioni che non aveva mai avuto prima. Persino il suo passo era incerto, tra i corridoi del Dormitorio, e non era così sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a formulare una risposta convincente, qualora qualcuno gli fosse capitato davanti e gli avesse chiesto dove stesse andando.  
La fortuna volle che non incontrasse nessuno e arrivasse sano e salvo alla stanza di Riddle.  
Come al solito, il Capo Dormitorio aveva già predisposto tutto. I materiali per l’Aftercare in un angolo, quelli per il gioco in un tavolino accanto alla poltrona che stava occupando. Tacchi alti e guanti neri, la divisa con le rose e uno sguardo sicuro: lo accolse con un sorriso, facendogli cenno di mettersi davanti a lui.  
Ace aspettò un suo comando esplicito, che non tardò ad arrivare.  
-Spogliati.  
Lo fece velocemente, lanciando la propria divisa sul pavimento senza cura. Ormai non provava più vergogna nella nudità, anzi, era una forma di intimità che riusciva a concepire nel gioco e che, per questo, assumeva connotati sensuali.  
Gli occhi di Riddle analizzarono il suo corpo con attenzione, senza lasciarsi sfuggire neanche il più piccolo brivido della pelle. Parlò ancora, accennando un sorrisetto.  
-Spero tu abbia fatto buon uso dei regali che ti ho dato.  
Ricambiò malizia e sorriso, anche se gli piacque molto lamentarsi.  
-Ho seguito le tue istruzioni, anche se devo dire che è stato un po’-  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase, non subito. Abbassò lo sguardo istintivamente, ma vide che Riddle era in attesa che finisse la frase – non lo aiutava affatto a superare la cosa, pazientava che si sfogasse e si confidasse, quasi. Forse per schernirlo ancora.  
Lo accontentò, dopo aver alzato gli occhi.  
-Imbarazzante.  
La risposta di lui fu rapida come un proiettile, sicura come i comandi che gli dava.  
-Non deve esserci imbarazzo a eseguire gli ordini del tuo padrone.  
Ace vibrò, nascondendo le emozioni più forti in un altro sorriso.  
-Woafh.  
Assottigliò gli occhi, un poco più soddisfatto.  
Poi, il Capo Dormitorio si piegò verso il tavolino alla sua destra e sollevò un oggetto prima cilindrico, che poi invece finiva in una lunga e pelosa coda finta. Un anal plug, le cui dimensioni preoccuparono non poco il ragazzo più giovane.  
-Lo vedi? Deve entrare dentro di te.  
-Non è un po’ grosso? Sicuro che ci stia?  
-Ci starà. Ora girati e piegati in avanti.  
La coda vibrò appena quando Riddle l’azionò, forse per mettergli ancora più pressione.  
Ace si girò di schiena, riluttante, e sobbalzò appena quando le dita di lui si appoggiarono con bramosia sopra le sue natiche. Arrossì ancora prima che Riddle gliele aprisse per analizzarlo – sentiva il suo respiro caldo in quella zona così sensibile, la punta del suo pollice premere vicinissima all’ano.  
Riddle evitò di dirgli come i suoi muscoli stessero reagendo al contatto e come sentiva il suo calore intensificarsi persino indossando i guanti. Tutto quello lo gratificava e gli piaceva, da morire.  
Dalla sua bocca uscirono però solo parole dure.  
-La prossima volta dobbiamo anche rasarti. Ma ora non c’è tempo, ci penseremo.  
Ace fece un verso strozzato.  
-Oltre che il clistere anche questo?  
-Ci sono ancora tante cose che dobbiamo sistemare. Come, per esempio, i tuoi capezzoli.  
-Sei un po’ ossessionato dai miei capezzoli, signor Master.  
-Ossessionato?  
Fu facile per Riddle girarlo, perché Ace fu colto completamente impreparato al suo gesto. Anche senza magia, si ritrovò quasi contro di lui, con lo sguardo di ghiaccio puntato addosso, e il viso forse un po’ troppo vicino al suo petto. Le sue dita lo sfioravano appena, eppure sembrava quasi che facessero dei calchi sulla sua pelle – che reagiva alla stimolazione e conservava l’impressione del tocco, quasi una lunga camminata in metri di neve fresca.  
Il respiro di Riddle era naturalmente caldo.  
-Tu parli così perché non hai idea di cosa sia il piacere, e non conosci le tue stesse zone erogene.  
Fece scivolare le dita verso l’alto e strinse i pettorali con i polpastrelli. Ace tremò, vibrò, fremette in attesa. Si leccò persino le labbra.  
-Hai intenzione di mostrarmelo?  
Riddle non gli diede nessuna risposta diretta. Lo allontanò con una piccolissima spinta, senza staccargli mai di dosso gli occhi.  
-Stenditi sulle mie gambe.  
Ace eseguì. Appoggiò il petto su un bracciolo e il ventre sull’altro; le mani di Riddle lo guidarono in avanti, con cautela, in modo che il suo sedere entrasse meglio nel suo raggio d’azione. Ace dovette appoggiarsi al carrello per non sbilanciarsi troppo, perché usciva dal bracciolo per tutte le spalle e le ascelle.  
Lo vide afferrare con una mano la bottiglietta del lubrificante, lo sentì afferrare e sollevare, muovere la propria natica con l’altra mano.  
-Rilassati, o potrebbe farti male.  
Fece un altro verso strozzato quando Riddle bagnò di quel liquido vischioso e freddo il suo ano, senza neanche avvisarlo. Arrossì nel sentire le sue dita premere ancora contro la sua carne e poi, e poi scavargli dentro, con delicatezza, cercando di allargarlo pian piano.  
I tentativi di rilassarsi fallivano a ogni centimetro più in profondità che Riddle raggiungeva. Quando poi usciva da lui per tornargli dentro, la carne bagnata di lubrificante produceva un suono strano, quasi di risucchio.  
L’indice e l’anulare di Riddle si aprirono gentilmente, allargandolo ancora; Ace cominciò a lamentarsi a voce alta solo in quel momento, a disagio. Così, per distrarlo, Riddle premette due dita sulle sue labbra, e il ragazzo più giovane cominciò a succhiarle senza alcun ritegno.  
Come due dita entravano e uscivano dalla sua bocca, così altre due dita entravano e uscivano anche dal suo corpo. Ace quasi non se ne accorse, ma era molto prossimo all’orgasmo.  
Sentì che qualcosa di diverso lo penetrò per la differenza di temperatura: l’anal plug era più freddo, oltre che più corposo, e venne piantato dentro di lui senza la minima forzatura.  
Si girò a guardare quello che era stato fatto, e come unica cosa vide muoversi appena la coda che iniziava tra le sue natiche.  
Riddle era fin troppo soddisfatto. Prese il cerchietto con le orecchie e glielo mise tra i capelli, ammirando la sua faccia sconvolta dal piacere e dalla sorpresa.  
Non avevano ancora finito.  
  
  
Cercò di muovere le labbra attorno alla pallina di plastica, e quando pronunciò un suono gutturale, che fece vibrare tutta la gola, lo sentì trasformato in una sorta di latrato animalesco; non fu molto sicuro che questa cosa potesse piacergli, ma non ebbe il modo di comunicarlo al proprio Master.  
Riddle lo aspettava davanti alle scale. Evitava di guardarlo, o fargli il minimo cenno del capo, come se l’incantesimo di invisibilità e insonorità lo colpisse come tutti gli altri – il problema principale era che, a differenza di Ace, lui era fin troppo visibile e fin troppo udibile.  
Ace si appoggiò a fatica alle ginocchiere, traballando un poco a ogni movimento. La coda che continuava a muoversi, poi, non aiutava affatto, così come anche il laccio che aveva attorno al pube. Pensava che Riddle si fosse divertito un po’ troppo con lui, quella volta.  
Spalancò gli occhi pieno di terrore quando vide il suo Master cominciare a scendere le scale. Rimase a guardarlo da lontano, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di disobbedirgli anche quella volta e vedere che sarebbe successo. Più di un brivido lo scosse interamente, e la sua pelle strofinò contro il cuoio della pettorina che lo stringeva alle spalle, una sensazione che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Avrebbe sospirato a quel punto, se solo avesse potuto.  
Pian piano, gradino dopo gradino, Ace cominciò a scendere, prima che Riddle scomparisse completamente dalla sua vista. Provò anche a mettersi di lato, per vedere se riuscisse a fare più veloce – e in effetti la mossa gli semplificò molto i movimenti.  
Riddle si era fermato nei pressi dell’ingresso, appena prima della barriera dell’incantesimo di intrattenimento: oltre ai Capi Dormitorio, a nessun altro studente era permesso di superare la soglia dei Dormitori dopo una certa ora, e se Ace voleva seguirlo avrebbe dovuto farlo al suo fianco, altrimenti si sarebbero separati e il Pet sarebbe rimasto da solo all’interno di Heartslabyul.  
Ace raggiunse finalmente la fine della scalinata e cominciò a trottare verso Riddle, un poco più sicuro. Sobbalzò però quando vide arrivare, da una delle stanze laterali, un ragazzo del secondo anno che teneva in braccio addirittura tre pacchi di biscotti.  
-Capo Dormitorio?  
Riddle non mostrò la benché minima sorpresa, gli ci volle giusto un poco di luce per riconoscere chi aveva davanti: i capelli neri dal taglio qualunque e gli occhi scuri lo rendevano identificativo.  
-Oh, sei tu. Stai ancora studiando?  
-S-sì! Ero rimasto un po’ indietro, quindi io e alcuni compagni abbiamo deciso di recuperare.  
-Questo è un comportamento degno di uno studente di Heartslabyul.  
Quell’inaspettato complimento fece arrossire il ragazzo, che rilassò un poco le spalle.  
-Anche tu studi?  
-Mi sto dirigendo verso il Labirinto delle Rose per controllare lo stato dei nostri amati fiori.  
-A quest’ora?  
-Come è nostro dovere prenderci cura dei fiori della serra, utilissimi alle pozioni, così dobbiamo anche per i fiori del nostro giardino, che abbelliscono il Dormitorio fondato dall’insuperabile Regina.  
-C-certamente, hai ragione.  
Provò un sorriso incerto, forse pentendosi di essersi preso troppa confidenza con Riddle.  
Il ragazzo più basso si mosse con eleganza, sotto la luce opaca di una lampada alta, e si avvicinò all’altro con un movimento fluido dell’ampio mantello.  
-Sai che sarebbe vietato andare nelle cucine a quest’ora?  
Il ragazzo in questione si irrigidì di nuovo, temendo una terribile punizione.  
E in effetti lo sguardo di Riddle si assottigliò, il suo tono divenne più severo; tuttavia, per quanto intransigente fosse, non superò il limite del proprio potere.  
-Riporta indietro queste vettovaglie e poi riunisciti ai tuoi compagni.  
Un ordine preciso, pulito, ma soprattutto ragionevole.  
Il ragazzo chinò la testa e corse via, lasciandoli finalmente soli.  
-Certo, Capo Dormitorio!  
A quel punto, Riddle lanciò un’occhiata anche Ace, ai suoi piedi, che stava sghignazzando non troppo silenziosamente. Il ragazzo camminò lento, perché il suo Pet riuscisse a seguirlo, e assieme varcarono la porta d’ingresso per quindi uscire all’esterno.  
L’aria era ancora più fresca contro il corpo nudo di Ace, che rabbrividì visibilmente. Dovette accelerare un poco il passo per seguire Riddle, che aveva cominciato a camminare con un’andatura e una velocità normali, appena raggiunta l’erba. Sul morbido, fu davvero più semplice muoversi, e quando il ragazzo con i capelli rossi notò la sua espressione rilassata, commentò.  
-Sei proprio un cane.  
Ace cercò di abbaiare contro la pallina che gli occupava la bocca, senza troppi risultati.  
Una volta dentro il labirinto delle rose, si sentì molto più al sicuro. Si allontanò persino da Riddle, come a sincerarsi che non gli potesse accadere nulla; ci fu un momento in cui tentò quasi di alzarsi in piedi, ma sentì la resistenza delle ginocchiere magiche e la coda vibrare in una sorta di avvertimento. Mugugnò, arrossendo furiosamente, e si acquattò nell’erba.  
Riddle gli rivolse un sorrisetto impietoso, perché molto divertito dal suo entusiasmo. La paura di aver esagerato, anche quella volta, si dissolvette quando lo vide rialzarsi su braccia e ginocchia e tornargli accanto, strofinarsi contro i suoi stivali bianchissimi. Gli regalò una carezza tra i capelli, come se fosse un vero cane.  
Ma senza adrenalina in corpo, Ace cominciò a percepire più distintamente le proprie sensazioni. Quello che era solo un fastidio vago, divenne una presenza fin troppo molesta: la sua coda si era inclinava un poco verso il basso, forse per un movimento brusco, e aveva cominciato a tremare contro zone particolarmente sensibili. E la stimolazione tattile sulla pelle, che fosse al petto o alle cosce, al pube stesso, amplificavano molto tutto questo.  
Cominciò ad ansimare più forte e la saliva gli colò dai buchi della palla di plastica.  
Riddle proseguì nel labirinto come se nulla fosse, controllando i cespugli di rose e gli alberelli eleganti che si alzavano qui e là. Lo adocchiò e notò la sua fatica, trattenne a stento un sorriso compiaciuto.  
-Devi sbrigarti, se non vuoi perderti. I cagnolini come te finiscono per sparire, in labirinti come questo.  
Ace lo guardò con odio indicibile, prima di mugugnare ancora.  
Provò allora a sedurlo con uno sguardo più arrendevole, si strofinò di nuovo contro di lui e imitò un guaito pietoso. Lo sentì cedere, di un poco: la su mano gli accarezzò la schiena, grattando la base della nuca.  
Ace si alzò sulle ginocchia e gli appoggiò gli avambracci al petto, si permise persino di abbracciarlo e di strofinare il proprio viso contro di lui. La coda continuava a muoversi senza dargli tregua, così come il laccio sembrava diventare sempre più stretto – Riddle aveva scelto un materiale un poco ruvido, perché sfregasse contro la pelle in modo più preciso.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi gli prese il mento e glielo sollevò, in modo che lo guardasse dritto negli occhi. Gli accarezzò le orecchie e gli mise, poi, il dito indice contro il naso. Sorrideva in modo così felice e innocente da far innervosire non poco.  
-Resisti ancora qualche minuto.  
Ace tentò di abbaiare e ne uscì un gorgoglio. Ma la cosa che lo salvò, in qualche modo, fu accorgersi di avere contro il ventre il sesso gonfio di lui, nascosto a malapena dai pantaloni bianchi; sentirlo così distintamente contro il proprio corpo fu motivo di imbarazzo, e di ulteriore eccitazione.  
Non fece allora più resistenza e lo seguì ovunque egli desiderasse andare.  
  
  
Gli tolse come prima cosa le orecchie finte, per non soddisfare affatto l’aspettativa di lui. Sorrise allo sguardo maligno che gli rivolse, mentre gli toglieva dalla bocca il laccio con la pallina di plastica.  
-Sei stato bravo.  
Ace mosse le labbra e le guance finalmente libere, un poco indolenzite. Rispose in ritardo alla carezza di Riddle, che lo spettinò tutto. Al suo cenno, si voltò e gli rivolse il fondoschiena – dalla sua gola fuoriuscì un lamento quando venne estratta la coda e il suo inguine fu ugualmente liberato.  
Tra i sospiri di sollievo, sentì a malapena le parole del ragazzo con i capelli rossi.  
-Molto bravo. Non hai disobbedito mai.  
Riddle disattivò finalmente quell’aggeggio e prese un panno pulito per pulirlo dal lubrificante, con la stessa cura con cui trattava i suoi adoratissimi piccoli ricci.  
Ace si girò di nuovo verso di lui al solo scopo di fargli vedere il ghigno che era riuscito a modellare sulle proprie labbra, senza però rendersi conto che il rossore diffuso sui suoi zigomi e gli occhi languidi toglievano efficacia al suo tentativo.  
-Il mio padrone mi ha educato bene.  
Riddle alzò le sopracciglia, per nulla impressionato.  
-Indubbiamente. E per questo, oggi meriti un premio.  
-Un premio?  
Sorrise.  
Finito di ripulire il proprio giochino, Riddle lo ripose nella cassapanca. A mani libere, quindi, poté alzare un piccolo vassoio appoggiato sul tavolino, dove c’erano ben quattro sferette rosa che rilasciavano un vago profumo di fiori.  
Riddle sembrava molto orgoglioso di quello che gli stava mostrando.  
-Ho fatto io personalmente queste caramelle. Sono un potentissimo afrodisiaco.  
Ace allungò il dito per toccarne una, ma Riddle fu più veloce di lui e rimise il vassoio al proprio posto. Afferrò una sferetta tra pollice e indice, mentre con l’altra mano prendeva il mento di lui.  
Tentò di essere molto persuasivo, nella propria raccomandazione.  
-Non spaventarti. Ho tutto sotto controllo. Non è niente che possa farti male.  
Appena spinta la caramella tra le labbra, Ace masticò veloce: un sapore acidulo, con un retrogusto di zucchero e miele, gli invase tutta la bocca. Non era sgradevole, solo molto inusuale.  
Ghignò ancora, strafottente.  
-Cosa mai potrebbe succedermi, esattament-  
Non ebbe neanche finito la propria frase che il corpo reagì.  
Col primo spasmo, la temperatura aumentò gradualmente ma allo stesso tempo anche con velocità, fino a rendere febbrili le sue carni. Gli arti cominciarono a tremargli e il fiato a mancargli – aprì la bocca e cercò di inalare quanto più ossigeno possibile, spaventato. La sensazione più forte, però, riguardò il gonfiore dell’inguine, tra testicoli e sesso. Sembrava tutto sul punto di prendere fuoco.  
Si aggrappò alle gambe di lui, alla ricerca di stabilità; Riddle non lo scacciò e non si mosse allo stesso tempo, osservando le sue reazioni.  
-Calmo, rilassati. Tutto ciò che stai provando è normalissimo. È la prima volta, il tuo corpo è molto sensibile.  
Ace cominciò a vedere tutto annebbiato: il suo corpo era un groviglio di sensi confusi e impazziti, la realtà aveva preso contorni sbiaditi. E la cosa più terribile di tutte era che gli stava piacendo, forse troppo.  
La sua presa al polpaccio di Riddle si fece più salda, unico appiglio dettato dalla ragione.   
-Cosa mi hai dato-?  
-Te l’ho detto, il tuo premio.  
Si voltò di lato, ruotò su se stesso fino ad appoggiarsi con la schiena alle gambe di lui. Il suo corpo ebbe altri spasmi, anche violenti. Ace guardò il proprio bacino scattare in alto come se non appartenesse al proprio stesso corpo. Abbracciò i polpacci di Riddle quando l’orgasmo esplose sul glande, bianco su pelle di un rosso ustionato. Ruggì; un velo di lacrime bagnò i suoi occhi, mentre il petto faticava a trovare un ritmo regolare.  
La mano di Riddle scese al suo fianco in una carezza dolce, ammaliante.  
-Verrai ben più di una volta-  
Altro spasmo. Ace si aggrappò di nuovo a lui e lanciò uno strillo quasi spaventato, ma quando Riddle gli afferrò il viso e gli fece ben presente di esserci, non scalciò più. Anche la sua voce, il suo odore, persino il profumo delle vesti bianche riuscirono a reindirizzare la mente di Ace.  
-Lasciati andare…  
Obbedì anche a quell’ordine e il suo corpo si liberò una seconda volta. L’orgasmo fu quasi più intenso del primo, espanse nel suo corpo un’onda di calore e tremore, che raggiunse la profondità delle sue viscere. Ace si lasciò andare a diversi mugugni, un gemito prolungato e profondo; non aveva più sensibilità alle dita.  
Bastò un’altra carezza di Riddle, appena vicino al capezzolo destro, per venire una terza volta – a quel punto i suoi testicoli erano svuotati, e il suo sguardo fissava il vuoto. Seguì il rumore delle sue parole, ritrovandosi a fissare il suo bel viso.  
-Per oggi terminiamo qui?  
Ebbe giusto la forza di fare un cenno con il capo di assenso: non riusciva a muovere un solo muscolo.  
Riddle non smise di accarezzargli i capelli un solo istante, mentre si allungava sul carrello e prendeva la propria penna magica. Recuperò quindi una coperta con la quale lo avvolse bene, poi lo sollevò da terra e lo adagiò con cura tra i cuscini morbidi – finché si trattava di un percorso tanto breve, era in grado di muovere anche un peso come quello di un essere umano.  
Lo raggiunse subito e cominciò immediatamente a fargli i complimenti.  
-Sei stato molto, molto bravo Trappola. Quello di oggi era un gioco impegnativo, anche per me era la prima volta.  
-Non l’avrei detto…  
Ace riuscì a sorridere e questo rassicurò Riddle più di ogni parola. Avvicinò a sé la lozione per le abrasioni, continuando a fissarlo.  
-Come ti senti?  
Il ragazzo più giovane sospirò, chiuse gli occhi qualche istante. Faticò molto a non addormentarsi, ma riuscì a riaprire gli occhi e a ricambiare il suo sguardo.  
-Ho la testa pesante.  
-È normale, il tuo corpo reagisce all’orgasmo.  
Rabbrividì quando Riddle gli spogliò la spalla destra, dove cominciò ad applicare la lozione e a fare dei piccoli massaggi.  
Il ritmo del suo cuore stava decelerando e ormai il suo respiro era tranquillo. Lo guardò a lavoro, incuriosito come sempre dalla premura con la quale Riddle si muoveva sul suo corpo.  
-Pensavo che volessimo tenere queste cose fuori dai giochi, ma sono contento di aver accettato la tua proposta.  
Riddle si fermò per qualche istante, per guardarlo.  
Sembrò mostrare nello sguardo un dubbio che coltivava da tempo, richiamato dalle parole di lui. La sicurezza di Riddle entrava in parametri ben precisi, che non potevano essere applicati a quel genere di situazioni.  
Così, parlo esitante.  
-Non credi che tutto questo sia… troppo?  
Ace capì benissimo cosa intendesse dire: voleva una conferma esplicita di non aver esagerato e che Ace non si fosse sentito in obbligo a fare quelle cose, per accontentarlo. O che non fosse pentito, che non avesse emozioni troppo sgradevoli da purificare con quelle coccole e qualche biscotto.  
La risposta fu facile, sulle labbra di Ace, così come il suo sorriso.  
-Mi sento al sicuro con te, Capo Dormitorio. Mi hai già dimostrato che sei disposto a interrompere tutto al minimo mio cenno.  
-Io agisco perché tu me lo permetti.  
Ma l’ombra del dubbio si dissipò in fretta, specialmente al ghigno che il ragazzo più giovane poi rifilò all’altro.  
-Hai una collezione di oggetti niente male, devo dire.  
-Q-questo perché fare sempre le stesse cose è noioso. I giochi devono essere innanzitutto divertenti.  
-E tu ti diverti a comandare.  
-E a prendermi cura del mio cagnolino preferito.  
Il massaggio di Riddle riprese, dopo quel piacevole battibecco – entrambi sorridevano, sfogati.  
Dalla spalla, scese lungo il fianco per poi passare sul pube, quindi arrivare alla coscia. Ace fece un verso tirato e allargò le ginocchia, per farlo accedere meglio.  
-Lì, mi fa un po’ male lì.  
-Tanto male?  
-No, non tanto, ma il laccio ha sfregato parecchio.  
Riddle non aspettò altro. Intinse per bene la pelle con l’unguento e massaggiò con calma, in un silenzio molto cauto e tranquillo. Ace sentì la pelle rilassarsi e ammorbidirsi, il suo corpo reagire con piacere a quelle cure. Sulla pelle del sesso e dei testicoli, Riddle aggiunse anche un secondo unguento, più denso e dall’odore di menta; l’effetto fu immediato quanto rinfrescante, Ace si ritrovò ad arricciare le dita dei piedi per il piacere.  
Fatto questo, il ragazzo più basso andò a riporre i due unguenti sulla scrivania e tornò con il vassoio pieno di biscotti e la teiera. Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo: Ace aveva le guance appena rosse, ricoperto dalla propria coperta oltre il mento.  
Riddle si mise dietro di lui, per fargli da sostegno mentre lo imboccava.  
Fu però osservando la sua espressione così beata che si ricordò di una questione importante, di cui non avevano ancora parlato.  
-Hai mai baciato qualcuno, Trappola?  
Ace quasi si strozzò con il proprio boccone, per quella domanda improvvisa.  
-Perché?  
-Vorrei che fosse chiara la differenza tra il nostro rapporto e un qualsiasi rapporto di natura sentimentale. Tu puoi mantenere questo rapporto con me e avere un fidanzato che ami, Trappola.  
-Lo stai dicendo per me, o per ricordartelo?  
Riddle gli lanciò un’occhiata minacciosa.  
Ace non si pentì di averlo provocato, perché così aveva sgonfiato l’importanza dell’argomento affrontato, anche se corse ai ripari nell’immediato. Rise e si strofinò contro di lui, come un cucciolo troppo grande e giocherellone.  
-Tranquillo, Capo Dormitorio. Qualora dovessi innamorarmi di te, saresti proprio l’ultimo a saperlo.  
Riddle assottigliò ancora di più lo sguardo, smise persino di accarezzarlo; Ace rise ancora, con un po’ più di vera paura.  
-Scherzavo, scherzavo! Sei sempre così permaloso!  
Quel momento di tensione non durò troppo. Il tè fu pronto da servire e Riddle non perse tempo, mettendo tra le mani di Ace direttamente la tazza calda. Il ragazzo gradì molto, tanto che imitò persino il verso delle fusa di un gatto mentre sorseggiava. Anche la tisana, nel suo stomaco, ebbe un effetto rilassante, e il gusto acidulo della caramella del piacere si sciolse al passaggio del liquido caldo, per poi essere lavato via.  
Quando Riddle passò il pollice sulla sua guancia, in una carezza ancora più intima delle altre, Ace guardò in alto nella sua direzione.  
La nuca poggiava sul suo ventre morbido, e i capelli di lui cadevano dolci dalle sue tempie. Visto in quel modo, era davvero un bel ragazzo. Ace si disse che, alla fine, se si fosse innamorato sul serio, non lo avrebbe trovato così insolito.  
-Però, vorrei una cosa.  
-Dimmi.  
-La prossima volta, bevi con me. È triste bere e mangiare da solo.  
Riddle sorrise di nuovo – ed era davvero, davvero un bel sorriso.  
-Certo, come vuoi.  
  
  
Ace si rese conto dell’ora solo quado la lampada sopra la propria testa si accese all’improvviso, scagliando un cono di luce sui suoi quaderni e libri. Alzò quindi gli occhi dal testo, finalmente, e si stiracchiò un poco – guardò anche fuori dalla grande vetrata storta della camera da studio del Dormitorio, vedendo l’orizzonte ormai buio delle prime ore della sera.  
Solo quando tornò a guardare in avanti notò su di sé lo sguardo fisso di Cater. Provò a sorridergli, ma neanche quel suo gesto gentile sciolse l’espressione preoccupata dell’altro.  
Cater giocò con la propria matita prima di sporgersi in avanti, contro il tavolino che li divideva. Siccome aveva tutta l’aria di una confidenza, Ace si avvicinò a propria volta, e così riuscì a sentire il suo bisbiglio.  
-Ace, ma tu…  
-Io?  
Cater tentennò, si guardò attorno e vide tutti gli altri studenti di Heartslabyul ancora chini sui libri: a quanto pareva, le minacce di Riddle funzionavano come sempre. Riprese quello che stava cercando di dire.  
-Hai fatto qualcosa in particolare che non so? Tipo, distrutto un albero del labirinto di rose, fatto saltare l’ingresso della scuola-  
Ace corse a interromperlo subito, prima che cominciasse a pensare a qualcosa di strano. Insolito che uno come Cater si immischiasse in questo genere di faccende, era evidente che la cosa fosse ormai nota a chiunque nel Dormitorio. Il ragazzo cercò di non arrossire troppo.  
-Cosa te lo fa pensare?  
-Beh, ho notato che vai spesso in camera di Riddle, da qualche tempo a questa parte. Non è che ti sta punendo carnalmente?  
Più veloce di lui, fu qualcun altro.  
-Ripetizioni.  
Presi totalmente alla sprovvista, i due ragazzi sobbalzarono sulle proprie sedie.  
A torreggiare su entrambi, statuario come il guardiano di una prigione, Riddle li fissava con uno sguardo pieno di giudizio e una sicurezza che non dava agio a qualsivoglia dubbio.  
Il ragazzo più grande non riuscì neppure a dare voce alle proprie legittime perplessità, che Riddle lo interruppe di nuovo, spiegando con maggior dettagli.  
-Cos-  
-Sto dando a Trappola ripetizioni speciali. Non voglio che un altro caso come quello che è successo agli ultimi esami si ripeta.  
Il giovane Capo Dormitorio guardò dritto in viso Ace, che si irrigidì come un morto.  
-Non avrai bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, Trappola, men che mai di Ashengrotto.  
Detto quanto doveva, si allontanò da loro e si approcciò a uno studentello del secondo anno, fisso sulla stessa pagina da più di mezz’ora. Bastò che Riddle vedesse il problema, facesse due segnetti sul quaderno e la soluzione fu trovata. Un vero genio.  
Ace sapeva che, se solo avesse provato a dire una cosa del genere, nessuno gli avrebbe creduto. Lui e lo studio non avevano un buon rapporto, e per fortuna Riddle sembrava voler tenere la loro strana relazione segreta almeno quanto lui. Sospirò, tranquillizzato.  
Accanto ai due ragazzi, Trey non aveva osato alzare gli occhi dal proprio libro fino a quel momento, in cui poi riservò a Ace anche uno sguardo pieno di pietà.  
-Oh, mi dispiace…  
Quel suo gesto lo punse nell’orgoglio.  
Cercando di fare un’espressione quasi disinteressata, Ace disse qualcosa che potesse salvargli un poco la faccia – tradendo così Riddle esattamente un minuto dopo che l’aveva salvato.  
-Sì, una vera sfortuna. Il nostro Capo Dormitorio è così tanto premuroso con noi da preoccuparsi della nostra media scolastica.  
Dall’altra parte della stanza, il Capo Dormitorio dai capelli rossi urlò.  
-Trappola, ti ho sentito.  
-Ops.  
Incassò la testa nelle spalle, ma non ci fu altro sentore di pericolo.  
Sia Cater sia Trey continuavano a guardarlo come se fosse una vittima sacrificale, quasi conoscessero il destino infausto a cui stava andando incontro. Neppure le sue parole erano riuscite a smorzare questo, quindi.  
Allora, piuttosto vendicativo, Ace si allungò verso il vassoio che qualcuno aveva portato per merenda, qualche ora addietro.  
-Beh, dato che ho un destino più infausto del vostro, direi che questo è mio-  
Cater subito si lamentò, perché quello era l’ultimo biscotto che si era lasciato da parte, come premio per il duro lavoro.  
-Trappola, non è che per la tensione ti stai ingozzando di biscotti? Ultimamente ti vedo anche più rotondo.  
-Impressione. È tutta un’impressione, Diamond-senpai!  
Trey sghignazzò al loro scambio, come anche al tentativo di Cater di allungare la mano e afferrare quella metà biscotto che era ancora integra, per mangiarne almeno un pezzetto.  
L’atmosfera a Heartslabyul era sempre tranquilla e spensierata, qualsiasi cosa accadesse.


	5. Capitolo quattro - L'intimità

**Capitolo quattro – L’intimità**

  


_L’Aftercare è una pratica imprescindibile, da svolgersi dopo il periodo di ogni gioco tra Master e Pet._

  
  
  
Una mano ricoperta da un guanto bianco posò con delicatezza il bicchiere davanti al ragazzo, il quale alzò gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere il sorriso da murena del cameriere.  
-Ace-san, siamo lieti di averla di nuovo come nostro cliente.  
Lui sbuffò, guardandolo abbastanza torvo.  
-Certo che siete lieti, fintanto che vi do i miei soldi.  
Jade non reagì al leggero sgarbo nella voce di lui – poiché era vero: fintanto che avesse portato guadagno al loro Café, poteva riservargli tutta la cordialità di cui era capace.  
Sistemò il vassoio di metallo sotto il braccio e fece un piccolo inchino al loro indirizzo, prima di congedarsi e camminare verso un altro tavolo a prendere l’ennesimo ordine.  
-Spero che il drink sia di vostro gradimento.  
Solo quando si allontanò, Deuce riuscì a rilassarsi un poco, persino a sospirare.  
-Ah, questo posto ha perso buona parte del suo fascino da quando abbiamo avuto a che fare con quei tre…  
Ace invece avvicinò il bicchiere pieno di liquido bluastro, sulla cui superficie galleggiavano alcune palline rosse. Prese la cannuccia e la posizionò in obliquo, perché avesse un profilo più elegante visivamente.  
Alzò un sopracciglio, mentre rispondeva all’altro.  
-Rimane pur sempre il solo posto della scuola dove si possa bere qualcosa del genere.  
Estrasse quindi il cellulare dalla cartella abbandonata sui divanetti morbidi, per sventolarglielo quasi in faccia.  
-A quanto dice Diamond-senpai, è super in tendenza su MagiCam!  
Deuce lo guardò un po’ stranito, impossibilitato a fermarlo mentre faceva almeno cinque foto a quel benedetto bicchiere. Per qualche minuto, gli ricordò fin troppo Cater.  
Ma contagiato dal suo entusiasmo, si fece convincere a provare un sorso. Avvicinò a sé il proprio bicchiere e posò le labbra sulla cannuccia, succhiando piano. Un sapore di mirtillo e anice raggiunse la sua lingua, per poi mischiarsi a quello ancora più dolce delle palline rosse, ciliegia caramellata.  
Si accorse che Ace lo guardava, per sapere la sua impressione; arrossì un poco.  
-Non è male-  
-Vedi, Deuce? Ci siamo meritati per davvero questa pausa dallo studio!  
-Tipo, la terza in questa settimana?  
L’espressione felice di Ace si accigliò, a quelle parole.  
-Ora fai come il Capo Dormitorio? Smettila di essere così guastafeste! E poi, non era stata tua l’idea di venire al Mostro a bere qualcosa assieme?  
-V-volevo mandare una foto a mia madre, per farle vedere che sto bene.  
-Non sarebbe stato meglio se avessi fatto una foto durante lo studio? Può essere contenta di vederti al bar?  
-Anche questo fa parte della vita di uno studente! Avere amici, rilassarsi! Fare cose normali! E soprattutto, frequentare gente rispettabile!  
-Pensi che io sia rispettabile, Deuce?  
-Non lo sei?  
Ace non riuscì a rispondere subito a quella domanda, detta di getto.  
L’atmosfera che li circondava era più che tranquilla – al di là della grande vetrata che dava sull’oceano, passava di tanto in tanto qualche bestia marina che gettava una forma d’ombra sui tavoli e sulle lampade colorate, mentre la musica in sottofondo cullava i placidi sensi dei ragazzi, rendendo l’esperienza stessa piacevole.  
Deuce abbassò gli occhi al proprio drink, sistemandosi meglio contro i cuscini morbidi del divanetto.  
-Ho parlato spesso di te a lei, durante le vacanze di Natale.  
-Ah? Davvero?  
Annuì alla sua sorpresa, con un leggero movimento della testa.  
-Dice che sembri un bravo ragazzo. Per questo vorrei mandarle-  
Non riuscì però a terminare la frase: come lo sguardo di Ace, anche il suo catturò un movimento non troppo lontano dal loro tavolo, qualcuno che si stava avvicinando di gran fretta cercando di non disturbare troppo i camerieri.  
Appena i due li raggiunsero, Ace li salutò con un ghigno.  
-Oh, siete quindi arrivati!  
Epel aveva le guance arrossate per quella che doveva essere stata per lui una lunga corsa, e gli occhi languidi per un probabile senso di colpa. Con i capelli sparpagliati un po’ da tutte le parti, ansimò tra una parola e l’altra, nel tentativo di giustificarsi.  
-Scusate del ritardo, sono stato trattenuto.  
Sempre bellissimo. Ace e Deuce non riuscirono a dire nulla al ragazzo, e neppure al suo accompagnatore, che silente si mise a sedere accanto a Deuce, piegando la propria coda pelosa di lato.  
Epel si mise invece accanto ad Ace, con gli occhi spalancati e attenti al drink colorato.  
-Oh, avete già ordinato! Com’è?  
-Assaggia pure, è molto buono!  
Si chinò in avanti con un gesto delicato, tenendosi i ciuffi lunghi con le dita.  
Quando Jack sbuffò sonoramente, Ace sorprese se stesso a fissare le labbra sottili e rosa del compagno di scuola. Arrossì quando Epel poi gli sorrise, entusiasta.  
-Ah, sì! Lo prederò anche io!  
Non riuscì a fare altro che asserire, rifiutandosi di guardare nella direzione di Jack, sicuro che gli stesse lanciando uno sguardo abbastanza irritato.  
Per fortuna, Deuce stava guardando ancora verso l’ingresso, ma dubbioso si rivolse agli ultimi due arrivati.  
-Avete visto Sebek, per caso?  
Epel scosse la testa, e prima che Jack potesse rispondere qualsiasi cosa, lo fece Ace.  
-Hai invitato anche lui? Il club di equitazione oggi sembra faccia allenamento.  
-E tu come lo sai?  
-Ah- ecco, il Capo Dormitorio doveva darmi ripetizioni, ma oggi era impegnato, e quindi-  
Epel gli si strinse al fianco, un sorriso dolce sul viso.  
-Rosehearts-senpai ti sta dando ripetizioni? Che persona gentile!  
Troppo, troppo vicino. Ace si domandava se Epel fosse consapevole dell’effetto che faceva alle persone soltanto esistendo, e se era consapevole anche di come agiva nelle loro interazioni – quanto spesso lo sfiorava, per esempio, e quanto spesso lo guardava con quegli occhi così grandi. Da quando aveva perso quella sua timidezza, era diventato ancora più carino.  
Jack però, a quel punto, decise di parlargli, interrompendo così il loro contatto visivo.  
-Non hai imparato la lezione, con quelli di Octavinelle? Dovresti impegnarti di più nello studio.  
-Non me lo farò certo dire da uno stacanovista come te.  
Si lanciarono occhiate torve, le orecchie di Jack si appiattirono tra i suoi capelli argentei.  
Deuce notò un ragazzo con la divisa del dormitorio Octavinelle e iniziò a sventolare la mano in aria, mettendosi nel loro campo visivo e interrompendo così le piccole ostilità senza dover far altro.  
-Ah, cameriere! Vorremmo ordinare!  
  
  
Stretti i libri tra le proprie braccia, Riddle oltrepassò lo Specchio che dava al suo Dormitorio ormai quasi al finire del pomeriggio. Il tramonto stava scendendo anche su Heartslabyul e accendeva il suo rosso di splendore e di forza in ogni dove.  
Ma persino tra i fiori delle siepi, Riddle riuscì a sentire l’odore di un dolce appena sfornato: con ogni probabilità, le finestre delle loro cucine erano aperte e lasciavano fuggire quell’aroma così invitante. Non riuscendo a trattenersi – e giustificandosi con l’idea che avrebbe dovuto assolutamente controllare chi mai avesse avuto accesso a quelle zone – si incamminò veloce e veloce oltrepassò l’ingresso della struttura principale.  
Lo raggiunsero anche altri rumori di movimento, bollitori e pentolame che veniva smosso, stoviglie fregate nei cassetti. Aprì la porta e trovò Trey intento a mettere in ordine, vicino a una torta ancora fumante.  
Lo vide e il suo volto divenne raggiante.  
-Oh, Riddle! Già di ritorno dalla biblioteca?  
Il cenno del capo di lui indicava i libri che ancora teneva tra le braccia.  
Riddle si rilassò un poco, davanti a lui, mentre il vago senso di pericolo che aveva nutrito si sciolse nell’immediato a ogni parola detta.  
-La ricerca è stata più facile del previsto. Pensavo di dover tornare anche domani, ma non sarà necessario.  
Il giovane dai capelli rossi però non riuscì a nascondere le occhiate interessate alla torta scura, che aveva tutto l’aspetto di essere ricoperta di cioccolato – difficile dirsi da quella distanza.  
Il sorriso di Trey era dolce almeno quanto il profumo nell’aria e sembrava nascondere anche una premura molto profonda.  
-Vuoi sederti un po’ con me?  
-Ho ancora alcune faccende da finire, in realtà. Devo fare la manutenzione della mia scopa.  
-Non è possibile rimandarla a domani? O anche solo a un po’ più tardi?  
Tentennò. In passato, lo avrebbe zittito bruscamente, ricordandogli quanto i doveri fossero molto più importanti dei piaceri e ogni secondo dedicato allo svago era da ritenersi inutile.  
Riddle puntò la scarpa sul pavimento, in un gesto di palese indecisione. Come la sua mente brillante trovava soluzioni ai problemi di pozioni o alchimia, così riuscì a trovare anche quella piccola scappatoia che acquietò il proprio senso del dovere.  
Sorrise e comunicò a Trey di essersi lasciato convincere.  
-In effetti, la Legge della Regina non parla di un preciso orario. Posso rimandarla di qualche minuto.  
Chiuse quindi la porta dietro di sé, prima di avvicinarsi al tavolo da lavoro.  
Trey stava già ricambiando il suo sorriso.  
-Anche perché sarebbe scortese rifiutare una torta fatta da te.  
-Esatto.  
Riddle appoggiò quindi i propri preziosi libri sul tavolo perfettamente pulito, prima di recuperare uno sgabello alto. Nel mentre, il ragazzo con i capelli verdi aveva recuperato un piattino dalla credenza e vi aveva poggiato sopra una fetta abbondante di torta.  
Dal profilo, si potevano notare diversi strati di colori diversi, cioccolato e pandispagna, divisi da sottili strati di crema. Gli occhi di Riddle brillarono; Trey alzò in aria la forchettina dorata, per avere la sua attenzione almeno per qualche secondo.  
-Sarai il mio tester, oggi. Volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo per la prossima festa del NonCompleanno, e questo è un esperimento.  
-Il mio giudizio sarà implacabile, Trey.  
-Non voglio niente di meno.  
Gli consegnò quindi la forchettina e lo guardò degustare il dolce.  
Benché Riddle avesse in sé un debole per torte e pasticcini, il suo sguardo non mentì: ancora prima che parlasse, il cuoco sapeva già la risposta.  
-Perfetta, Trey. Sia come consistenza sia come sapore.  
Sorrise, in imbarazzo.  
Gli avvicinò anche una tazza bianca, meno elegante di quelle che di solito usava durante le feste. Mettendosi di lato al suo sgabello, verso un’acqua calda dal colorito azzurrino.  
-Provala abbinata al tè alla menta.  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Oltre la punta della fetta triangolare, si prese un altro angolo ricoperto di glassa di cioccolato fondente. Dopo averlo mangiato con cura, in modo che tutta la bocca fosse partecipe della combinazione di sapori e profumi, bevve piano anche un sorso di tè con eguale calma.  
Il cioccolato e la mente si combinarono in una sensazione di freschezza e corposità, stuzzicando i suoi nervi con quel retrogusto un po’ meno amarognolo del cioccolato.  
Fu molto gradito anche quello.  
-Uhm, niente male.  
-Abbiamo trovato il nuovo menù, allora!  
Trey era entusiasta almeno quanto Riddle d’essere riuscito nel proprio intento. Combinare una tale quantità di cioccolato perché non risultasse pesante non era stato affatto un’impresa semplice.  
Gli allungò però un tovagliolino di tessuto, perché si pulisse le labbra sporche. Quando si trattava di dolci, Riddle perdeva davvero il controllo.  
Ma non era per quel motivo che Trey continuava a sorridere. Si sedette accanto a lui e prese a propria volta una fetta di torta, sfinito per il lungo cucinare.  
-Sono contento di vederti rilassato, Riddle.  
Il ragazzo tenne gli occhi sulla torta per qualche secondo, scaldato dalla premura di lui.  
Conosceva Trey da quando aveva memoria e sapeva che aveva modi diretti quanto indiretti di prendersi cura di lui – anche cucinargli una torta al cioccolato, spacciandolo per un esperimento, rientrava in questo insieme. Non era però sua intenzione approfittarsi di quella gentilezza e volle rassicurarlo che si stava impegnando a migliorare, sotto ogni punto di vista.  
-Non c’è pericolo che io vada di nuovo in Overblot, stai tranquillo. Sto tenendo controllato anche quello.  
-Non era ciò che intendevo, in realtà. Mi sembra che tu non sia più solo, non è così?  
A quel punto però, lo guardò. La sua premura aveva sconfinato nell’invadenza, leggera, che solo un amico come lui poteva permettersi.  
Quella scelta molto oculata delle parole gli permettevano, d’altronde, di non rompere alcun contratto e quindi di non ritrovarsi con qualche strana piaga purulenta in mezzo alle natiche. Trey conosceva benissimo cosa implicasse rompere anche una sola legge del Contratto.  
Ma Riddle arrossì lo stesso, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
-Non sono solo, no.  
E all’improvviso si aprì a lui in una serie di confidenze e sospiri, come non succedeva da diverso tempo.  
Anche con il fisico, si avvicinarono senza neppure rendersene conto, tendendosi l’uno verso l’altro e viceversa.  
-È completamente diverso da te. Più difficile.  
-Lo dici con un’aria divertita, e questo mi fa pensare solo bene!  
-Tu eri un santo, a confronto.  
-Forse ero anche poco stimolante?  
-Non dire stupidaggini.  
Trey ridacchiò, sistemandosi poi gli occhiali sul naso. Non volle dirgli che già sospettava chi avesse preso al suo posto, perché lo avrebbe messo in una situazione pericolosa, dove qualsiasi risposta avrebbe comportato un rischio molto grande.  
Piuttosto, arrossì quando Riddle si concesse una domanda.  
-Tu ti trovi bene con Leech-kun? Ti tratta a modo?  
Fu il suo turno di fare confidenze intime – il suo sguardo dorato divenne quasi più caldo, sfumato di una sensazione d’amore che con Riddle non aveva mai avuto. Una punta di gelosia dipinse il tono del ragazzo più giovane.  
-Jade è gentile con me, mi pare sinceramente affezionato.  
-Questo mi rassicura.  
Riddle però dovette giustificarsi di fronte alla sua espressione un po’ dubbiosa, quasi avesse appena detto una scortesia nei confronti del fidanzato del proprio migliore amico.  
-Non ho una buona opinione di quelli, lo sai. Anche se tu non sei così stupido da cascare in una loro trappola, sei troppo buono e ti potresti far abbindolare.  
-Jade sta cercando di dimostrarmi il contrario. Non dico sia cambiato, ma ha un po’ più di-  
-Di?  
Ma messo alle strette, Trey non trovò parole troppo gentili.  
-Forse di pudicizia nel mostrarsi così spudorato?  
-Non mi sembra sia indice di cambiamento, questo-  
Il ragazzo con i capelli verdi rise, per poi mangiare la propria torta e terminare così il discorso.  
Riddle si trovò a borbottare contro la superficie del tè alla menta, in un concerto di piccole bolle e tremolii.  
Ma era tutto così tranquillo e piacevole, così placido e calmo.  
  
  
Riddle tese la corda, facendola passare sopra la spalla di Ace e poi sotto la sua ascella; quindi, la piegò di lato e seguì la linea orizzontale della schiena, cingendo i fianchi da parte a parte.  
Il ragazzo del primo anno mugugnò, con la bocca otturata dalla pallina di plastica. Faticava ancora a regolare il respiro: se n’era reso conto poco alla volta, ma come la corda si tendeva contro di lui, così anche i suoi nervi. Non era soltanto la sensazione di sfregamento sulla pelle, perché Riddle era stato molto bravo a calcare sui punti più sensibili del suo corpo; anche la sensazione stessa di forzata immobilità, di impotenza contratta nei muscoli, gli scaldava il corpo.  
Il bacino ebbe un sussulto, quando la corda più sottile passò vicino alla coscia. Tentò uno scatto in avanti, che i vari nodi invece trattennero in qualche centimetro appena, senza l’agio della mobilità. Il suo sesso tremò, stremato e incapace di arrivare all’orgasmo soddisfacente. La pelle era rossissima e sudata, rilasciava un forte odore di piacere.  
Le dita delicate del Capo Dormitorio lo sfiorarono apposta.  
-Sembra quasi che tu ti stia divertendo, conciato così-  
Un passo, e il suo viso fu vicino a quello di lui, le labbra a una distanza fin troppo irrisoria dal suo mento. Ace non poté però vedere il suo sguardo così lussurioso, perché la benda che aveva sugli occhi non lasciava filtrare alcuna immagine.  
-Che sconcio che sei.  
Ace si tese ancora, arrivò quasi alle lacrime; cercò ancora una volta di calmare il proprio respiro, perché il battito furioso del proprio cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
La magia che lo sosteneva in aria, nel vuoto, era così estraniante, perché annullava quasi completamente la sensazione della gravità e lo privava di ogni riferimento che non fosse unicamente Riddle, il quale continuava a muoversi sul suo corpo e muovere corde e nodi, concentrando la tensione in punti specifici.  
Reagì al suo calore e al suo tocco come non si aspettava di fare, ma ormai aveva davvero poco controllo delle proprie reazioni. La saliva gli colò ancora dalle labbra, persino una lacrima tentò di oltrepassare la barriera della benda scura.  
Si agitò quando non lo sentì vicino a sé, domandandosi perché si fosse allontanato all’improvviso.  
Riddle gli toccò la caviglia destra e lo fece sussultare, senza difficoltà divaricò le sue gambe e piegò la sua schiena in avanti di qualche grado. I nodi premettero alla base della schiena del ragazzo, poco sopra le natiche, così come sulla carne morbida dell’interno coscia.  
Provò ancora a muoversi, istintivamente voltò il capo all’indietro come se fosse possibile per lui vedere quello che Riddle voleva fare. Si agitò di più, ma le sue dita non schioccarono neanche una volta, così il suo Master procedette come più desiderava.  
Una dose generosa di lubrificante bagnò il suo ano, ammorbidendone le carni sensibili. Così, il passaggio del vibratore fu semplicissimo, facile e scivoloso, e Riddle lo attivò già a metà della sua lunghezza. Avere dentro qualcosa che si muoveva a quel modo era molto diverso che averlo mentre camminava, perché non era distratto da niente e la sua sensibilità triplicata.  
Altro scatto in avanti, le corde sfregarono molto sui testicoli e questo fu tradotto in una sensazione fin troppo vicina al dolore. Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi derise le sue reazioni con alcuni piccoli sbuffi.  
-Non ce la fai proprio a trattenerti, vero? Tutto questo è troppo per te?  
L’altro scosse la testa, farneticò qualcosa contro la palla di plastica – tese la nuca e le spalle, in tremiti che non riusciva davvero a trattenere.  
Riddle immerse il vibratore in lui fino alla fine, nelle viscere calde del suo corpo. Lasciando la vibrazione sul livello più intenso, ingabbiò il controller in un nodo più allentato, in modo da potersi muovere ancora.  
Accarezzò quel corpo vibrante, sempre più teso. Ne pizzicò la pelle, tese alcune delle corde che lo tenevano prigioniero solo per godere delle reazioni di lui.  
Gli alzò di nuovo il busto senza però ruotare anche il bacino, e questo permise al vibratore di inclinarsi in lui in modo diverso; Ace fece altri versi, singhiozzò persino.  
-Sembri apprezzare questo trattamento.  
Riddle aprì le mani sul suo petto, accarezzandolo dove le corde non si incrociavano tra di loro. Tenendolo per i fianchi, avvicinò il viso a lui, e quando Ace ne sentì il fiato caldissimo cominciò a lamentarsi. Riddle appoggiò un sorriso contro di lui.  
-Come mai ti lamenti? Vorresti che mi dedicassi ad altro, forse?  
Lo sfiorò al pube e la reazione di lui lo divertì tantissimo.  
Gli toccò il sesso sulla punta, con il dito indice. Lo stuzzicò ancora, e chiuse il pugno attorno a lui per masturbarlo appena. Ace urlò contro la pallina, tesissimo, fino a quando Riddle non lo rilasciò di nuovo. Era una vera e propria tortura.  
Ma tremò di nuovo nel sentire qualcosa di viscido e caldo attorno ai capezzoli, che lo succhiava. Si rese conto che si trattava della bocca di Riddle e il suo piacere aumentò ancora, come l’intensità dell’imbarazzo sulle guance.  
Come se fosse possibile imbarazzarsi ancora di più nella sua posizione.  
Le labbra del Master produssero suoni volutamente osceni, bagnati. Non sembrò contento di torturare quel capezzolo a quel modo finché non fu completamente rigido, morso più volte. A quel punto si dedicò anche all’altro, mentre continuava a stuzzicare con le dita quello che aveva appena lasciato.  
Solo quando fu soddisfatto completamente leccò il ragazzo anche al fianco, scendendo fino all’ombelico. Nel toccarlo, lo fece vibrare.  
-Forse è giunta l’ora del premio? Dal momento che sei stato così bravo…  
Ace scosse la testa furiosamente, in segno di assenso. Riddle lo derise ancora con diversi sghignazzi, ma gli tolse la palla di plastica dalle labbra e, prima che dicesse qualcosa a proposito, lo zittì con un dito.  
-Cosa dicono i bravi cagnolini?  
Ace era ormai privato della possibilità di ragionare, gli disse quanto voleva sentirsi dire senza opporre la minima resistenza.  
-P-per favore, voglio venire-  
Lo liberò anche della costrizione al sesso, e Ace rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Appena il ragazzo sentì qualcosa di duro contro le labbra, spalancò la bocca e accolse la caramella tra le guance, leccando e succhiando anche le dita di lui.  
Venne in pochi istanti, con il corpo scosso da fremiti e singulti violentissimi e un piacere tale da perdere la percezione della realtà per qualche secondo.  
  
  
-Trappola-  
-Uhm?  
-Sei ancora eretto.  
Profumato e oliato per bene, Ace guardò in basso in mezzo alle proprie gambe: persino con la coperta a coprirlo si vedeva quel rigonfiamento fin troppo esplicito al pube.  
Le sue dita tremarono un poco attorno alla tazza mezza vuota del tè, in imbarazzo.  
-Oh. Oh, sì!  
-La caramella non ti ha soddisfatto abbastanza?  
La preoccupazione di Riddle si tinse un poco di malizia – e tirò appena quel ciuffo di capelli che stava accarezzando, facendosi più insinuante.  
-Oppure il gioco di oggi ti è piaciuto particolarmente?  
Il giovane si mosse un poco contro di lui, strofinando il fianco contro il suo ventre e il suo petto.  
-F-forse entrambe le cose. Ma va bene così! Non c’è bisogno di fare altro. Basta che mi rilassi un poco e tornerà tutto a posto.  
Quasi mugugnò quando Riddle lo accarezzò tra i capelli, com’era solito fare. Non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi alla sua dolcezza e al tocco caldo delle sue dita sottili.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi però usò anche la seconda mano per spostare appena la coperta che lo copriva e quindi ammansirlo con qualche carezza leggera, che gli fece tremare la pelle morbida attorno all’ombelico.  
-Se può aiutarti a stare meglio, posso fare io.  
Ace si mosse ancora, arrivando quasi a versare quel poco di tè rimasto su coperte e divanetto.  
-Ah! Capo Dormitorio, cosa fai? Non avevi detto che il nostro rapporto non era niente di sentimentale?  
-Dipende da come intendi le cose, Trappola. Anche il sesso, per quanto intimo, può essere esente dalla minima traccia di sentimento romantico. Ed essere appagante e piacevole lo stesso.  
-Tu-  
Si fermò, per guardarlo in viso. Riddle era sempre molto serio, ma in certe situazioni i suoi sentimenti si facevano ancora più densi e pesanti, ed Ace era impossibilitato a ignorarli, quasi commosso.  
Appoggiò la tazza sopra il vassoio volante, in modo da non doverla tenere ancora in bilico tra le proprie dita – e non avere altri motivi di disattenzione.  
Si strofinò vicino a lui, prima di parlare, e ciò che disse lo fece sorridere.  
-Tieni in altissima considerazione l’amore, o sbaglio?  
-Da quanto mi ricordo, anche tu. Penso che almeno su questo siamo abbastanza simili.  
Altra carezza tra i capelli, Ace era arrossito ed entrambi ne erano terribilmente consapevoli.  
Eppure, Ace sentiva un leggero fastidio da qualche parte nel suo animo, a cui non riuscì a dare subito un nome. Vedere quello sguardo di Riddle lo faceva sentire bene, ma non riusciva a raggiungere una completa soddisfazione.  
Riddle usò quei momenti di silenzio per avvolgere con delicatezza il suo sesso e cominciare a muoversi. Era una coccola piacevole, che Ace gradì dal primo istante: si tese tutto e allargò le gambe, per lasciargli spazio di manovra. Riddle non sembrava aver voglia particolarmente di fare veloce, si godeva ogni istante e ogni suo piccolo gemito.  
Fu allora, proprio quando l’altro sorrise, che Ace capì cosa fosse quel fastidio sottile – e sorrise.  
-Però sai, Capo Dormitorio-  
Si strofinò contro la sua camicia, in un gesto solo all’apparenza molto intimo.  
-Più tu insisti a mettere paletti, più sembra che sia proprio tu, a volerti innamorare.  
Dovette socchiudere gli occhi al piacere, per un movimento più deciso della mano di lui. Lo sentiva scivolare sul suo sesso facilmente, aiutato dalle prime gocce di piacere che erano uscite dall’uretra. Ma per merito degli orgasmi violenti che aveva provato poco prima non poteva raggiungere l’apice con quella semplicità, ed era costretto a sentirsi sempre più gonfio, nella lussuria lenta che gli scorreva nelle vene.  
Riddle lo fissò con un certo astio, nella speranza di poterlo dominare ancora – e Ace gli dimostrò che non era così semplice, neppure quando aveva tra le dita la parte del suo corpo più sensibile tra tutte.  
-Anche un’altra volta hai fatto una insinuazione simile, Trappola.  
-E la volta scorsa non mi hai risposto.  
-La tua impertinenza non merita risposta.  
-Ah? Ma come? Il nostro rapporto non si basava sulla comunicazione e sulla fiducia? Devo essere solo io a fidarmi di te?  
Ace gli sorrise, tra i gemiti; tendendo la schiena alzò il bacino e gli andò incontro, in un invito implicito, che non venne affatto colto, a essere più celere.  
Il giovane trasformò quell’insoddisfazione in sfacciataggine, in sicurezza quasi arrogante, che abilmente nascondeva sentimenti di frustrazione ben più profondi.  
-Quand’è il tuo turno di fidarti di me, signor Capo Dormitorio?  
L’orgoglio di Riddle lo rese impettito, ma la sua sensibilità lo obbligò a comprendere il reale messaggio dietro quelle parole. Anche se era piacevole tenere Ace contro di sé, che gemeva con una sincerità quasi commovente, era chiaro che ormai non lo cercasse solo con il suo corpo. D’altronde, era stato Riddle stesso il primo a esporsi, quando aveva iniziato tutto quello anche sul fatto che era attratto da lui.  
Si fermò, perché lo guardasse e non fosse distratto dal piacere.  
-Io già ti dimostro di avere fiducia in te, altrimenti non faremmo questi giochi. Io mi affido a te come tu ti affidi a me.  
-Allora perché sembra che tu abbia così tanta paura?  
Erano a un respiro di distanza, immobili.  
Ace si sorprese della carezza che gli diede alla guancia, si sorprese ancora di più quando scese sul suo viso col proprio, senza spezzare il contatto visivo. Trattenne il respiro quando finalmente lo baciò – delicato come un fiore, eppure caldo e umido.  
Si aggrappò alle sue spalle chiedendo di più e venne subito accontentato. Quando sentì la sua lingua muoversi, mugugnò di piacere e lo lasciò entrare nella propria bocca, muoversi come preferiva per andargli incontro e giocare ancora con lui. Era davvero, davvero piacevole.  
Prima si allontanarsi da lui, Riddle gli succhiò un labbro lucido di saliva, poi lo accarezzò ancora sulla guancia rossissima e calda. Ace sghignazzò, anche per nascondere il proprio imbarazzo.  
-Sai, Capo Dormitorio? Era il mio primo bacio.  
-E lo hai dato a me?  
Non gli rispose, preferendo stringersi a lui e guardarlo con metà viso nascosto contro la sua camicia bianca.  
-Bacio bene?  
Il Capo Dormitorio riprese a muovere la propria mano all’improvviso, sorprendendo lui.  
E si riappropriò della propria sicurezza naturale - lo canzonò persino, benché le sue guance non fossero in uno stato migliore di quelle di lui.  
-Assolutamente no, Trappola.  
-Severo come sempre! Ah-  
-Attento. Potresti morderti la lingua, se continui a parlare.  
Più decise, le sue dita percorrevano in quel momento l’intera lunghezza del sesso completamente eretto, tesissimo. Era solo questione di tempo prima che Ace venisse di nuovo.  
Gemeva senza riuscire a fermarsi neanche un istante. Il movimento di lui era ipnotico quasi, specialmente dopo aver passato mezz’ora a non poter vedere nulla di quello che faceva al suo corpo. Ma Ace decise che non era ancora abbastanza, quindi allungò le mani al suo inguine.  
Subito Riddle si allarmò, messo di fronte a un’altra situazione del tutto inaspettata.  
-Cosa fai?  
-Sei duro anche tu. E poi, non vieni mai.  
-Non fa parte del gioco che io venga.  
-Ma non stiamo più giocando da un bel po’. Fatti toccare-  
Anche volendo fuggire, Riddle era intrappolato tra il corpo di lui e lo schienale del divano, quindi non ebbe possibilità di movimento. Si ritrovò però a considerare che non lo voleva affatto, e che stava fremendo per colpa delle mani di lui che gli frugavano nell’intimo, senza la minima tecnica o esperienza.  
Eppure, era così caldo, capace di eccitarlo con pochi gesti.  
Ace ridacchiò ancora contro di lui, e strofinando la punta del proprio naso contro la sua guancia lo obbligò ad alzare lo sguardo al suo viso. Ridacchiò di nuovo.  
-Sei molto carino, Capo Dormitorio.  
Fu troppo: quell’impudenza, Riddle non la tollerava più.  
Lo mise a tacere con un altro bacio, molto gradito e molto più bagnato.  
Poi, gli rotolò sopra, finendo col sedersi sopra il suo inguine a pantaloni calati, il membro nudo e visibile. La luce della lampada colpiva esattamente il suo viso, così da risaltare il languore del suo sguardo. Ace si arpionò alle sue cosce quando cominciò a dondolare, tenendo entrambi i loro sessi tra le mani, e lo guardò in viso mentre gemeva e ansimava. Rapito da quella visione, e dal profumo del piacere di lui che gli pizzicò l’olfatto, venne senza neppure rendersene conto.  
  
  
Ace sbadigliò, portandosi la mano alla bocca solo a metà del gesto, ma Riddle non alzò gli occhi dal proprio testo neanche quella volta. Allora, tamburellò il libro che aveva davanti con l’estremità della matita, senza però ottenere alcuna attenzione da parte dell’altro.  
All’ennesimo sbuffò, il Capo Dormitorio alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi alla sua smorfia.  
-Dobbiamo proprio?  
-Trappola. Se non studi, la nostra copertura salterà e qualcuno di noi due dovrà per forza giustificare i nostri incontri in qualche modo.  
-Ma io sono stanco! È quasi ora di andare a dormire…  
Lo colpì sul braccio, piano, con la propria penna magica.  
-Niente lamentele. Ancora mezz’ora e potrai tornare in camera tua.  
Però, dopo altri cinque minuti Ace non aveva ancora scritto mezza riga, quindi anche Riddle sospirò e si sporse sulla sedia verso di lui, per leggere quello che aveva fatto.  
-Questa formula è semplice. Cosa c’è che non capisci?  
-La reazione di questi due elementi-  
-Ah, sì. In questo stato ovviamente finirebbero per far esplodere l’intera aula.  
-Davvero?  
La nota di strano interesse nella voce di lui lo indispettì parecchio.  
-Non farti strane idee, Trappola. Pensa piuttosto a un elemento che non ne varia la composizione di base ma può invece introdursi nel legame chimico. Dovresti averlo studiato, come primo anno.  
Ace fissò il vuoto per qualche secondo, pensando rapido.  
L’indizio che l’altro gli aveva dato gli fece ricordare qualcosa, e dopo aver scritto un paio di parole vicino allo schema della formula della pozione, chiese conferma all’altro ragazzo.  
-Questo?  
-Sì, esatto.  
Soddisfatto, continuò a risolvere la formula fino quasi alla conclusione.  
Riddle chiuse il proprio libro di Storia delle Relazioni Intramagiche, per appoggiarlo sulla scrivania non troppo lontano da lui. Tra la moltitudine di libri dai mille diversi profili, il suo sguardo si perse e si ritrovò anche, tra parole d’argento e rilegature eleganti.  
Tuttavia, il tono che gli rivolse era tutt’altro che soddisfatto – e la sua irritazione si acuì appena quando Ace ebbe persino l’ardire di rispondergli.  
-Dovresti però ripassare un po’ di più, prima di fare i compiti assegnati.  
-Ho un sacco di impegni e un sacco di altri compiti, Capo Dorm-  
-Non è certo una buona scusa. Non ha senso fare gli esercizi se non hai studiato prima.  
Lo colpì di nuovo con la propria penna magica, e il solo gesto lo fece sobbalzare sulla sedia.  
Prima di incantarsi a vedere il suo profilo illuminato dalle tre lampade chiare, Riddle gli fece qualche altra domanda: era necessario, a quel punto, organizzare ripassi e sessioni di studio perché anche Ace diventasse uno studente modello, proprio come lui.  
-Oltre ad Alchimia, in quali altre materie hai difficoltà?  
-Arti Magiche Applicate.  
-Quindi nel lancio di incantesimi…  
Si voltò a guardare il resto della propria camera, per studiarne le dimensioni.  
Per poterne fare un campo adeguato, avrebbe dovuto o spostare o far fluttuare tutti i mobili, sarebbe stato troppo caotico. Scosse la testa, continuando le domande.  
-La mia stanza non è adatta a quel genere di studio, dovremo spostarci all’aperto. Quante formule conosci, di base?  
-Circa un centinaio, abbondante…  
-È poco. Ne dovrai sapere almeno il triplo prima della fine dell’anno.  
Ace quasi strillò nelle sue orecchie, tentando di ribellarsi alle sue assurde aspettative.  
-Il triplo? Capo Dormitorio, vuoi esaurire tutta la mia energia magica per caso?  
-Come puoi definirti Stregone se non sai neanche lanciare incantesimi o fare pozioni?  
Riddle lo guardò con sospetto e continuò ad indagare sul suo rendimento scolastico.  
Non se n’era davvero reso conto, ma erano vicinissimi – praticamente a contatto.  
-Cura delle piante?  
-In quello sono bravo-  
Lo sguardo di lui lo convinse a essere più deciso nel tono: Riddle non era qualcuno che Ace riuscisse facilmente a manipolare, pur con quel bel faccino che si ritrovava.  
-Davvero! Molto bravo! Le piantine mi amano!  
-Come quelle che hai tentato di vendere per tuo tornaconto?  
-Non è rubare se prendi cose che non servono a nessuno-  
-Nel mio Dormitorio non ammetto ladri, Trappola.  
Ace sospirò, quasi del tutto sconfitto.  
-Non starai qui per sempre, sai?  
Sapeva di aver usato un tono di voce falsamente basso, atto a lamentarsi ma anche a far sentire la lamentela al proprio interlocutore. Con la testa ciondolante, era tornato a rivolgersi al proprio quaderno, ma il prolungato silenzio lo mise in allarme.  
Aveva previsto una risposta piccata, non quello sguardo denso.  
-Capo Dormitorio?  
Riddle si riprese dai propri pensieri, lentamente: per un attimo, aveva quasi temuto che Ace avesse inteso quale fosse il vero scopo di tutto quello e si era chiesto se fosse arrivato il momento giusto per rivelarsi. Però, il giovane studente non sembrava del tutto conscio di ciò che stava accadendo, quindi Riddle assunse nuovamente un’espressione impettita.  
-Intanto che ci sono, però, saranno perentorie le Leggi della Regina. E la Regina non-  
-Tollera i ladri, sì ho capito.  
-Taglia loro la testa.  
-Ho capito!  
Il Capo Dormitorio non si fece impressionare dal tono di lui.  
Puntò la propria penna magica sul libro, indicando l’ultimo esercizio della serata.  
-Questa formula. Risolvila.  
Ace sospirò ancora, ma solo per irritarlo un poco di più. Anche a una prima occhiata, non sembrava una formula molto complessa – studiare tutta la parte teoria dell’Alchimia era in sé noioso, ma da un certo punto di vista riusciva a fargli capire cose diverse che non stare tutto il giorno davanti a un enorme calderone. I funzionamenti e le regole dei legami, combinazioni che tendevano a una specifica armonia; se non fosse stato che tutto quello era legato a intere tabelle di numeri diversi e valori, sarebbe stata quasi la sua materia preferita.  
Concentrato su tutto l’insieme, ebbe quasi un’aurea diversa, tanto che Riddle rimase immobile a fissarlo.  
Fece all’improvviso una domanda dall’apparente innocenza.  
-Cosa ottengo, alla fine?  
Concentrato invece su di lui, Riddle colse solo metà del suo vero significato, stravolgendolo completamente.  
-C-cosa-?  
Si ritrovarono a fissarsi straniti, per qualche oscura ragione.  
Ace comprese qualcosa dal suo rossore, che si intensificò messo di fronte all’evidenza del fraintendimento.  
-Intendevo. Che tipo di pozione ottengo.  
-Ah!  
Riddle si schiarì la voce e abbassò lo sguardo, prima che l’altro ragazzo osasse persino sorridere.  
-Una formula che zittisce gli scocchi impertinenti.  
-Davvero?  
Un’occhiata assassina sedò ogni altro tentativo di malizia, così come il rossore d’imbarazzo si trasformò ben presto in livore, obbligando Ace a correre ai ripari.  
-Ok, la risolvo-  
Eppure, il fianco di lui non si era allontanato neanche di un centimetro e i loro corpi non avevano provato a respingersi in alcun modo.  
Le spalle si sfioravano quasi, in un’intimità profonda quanto taciuta, sottile: non c’era più l’ombra del disagio in Ace, neppure al di fuori del gioco, ad avere a che fare con Riddle Rosehearts, l’integerrimo Capo Dormitorio di Heartslabyul.


	6. Capitolo cinque - Il legame

**Capitolo cinque – Il legame**

  


_Tutte le regole sono assolute, ma tutte le regole posso essere riscritte in comune accordo tra Master e Pet in qualsiasi momento._

  
  
  
Cater fu sorpreso quando vide un petalo rosa, delicato, volteggiare davanti a lui e cadere con leggiadria sopra la tovaglia su cui erano seduti tutti, poco distante dal cestino della merenda. Gli scappò un sorriso sincero, il primo da diversi, lunghi minuti di bluff e finte – a tal punto si distrasse che perse persino l’occhiata maliziosa che Ace rivolse a Deuce, accanto a lui.  
-Sei proprio sicuro di volere fare quella mossa?  
Il ragazzo con il segno delle picche non gli rispose, perché continuò a fissare con estrema intensità le carte tra le proprie dita, a mezz’aria: mancavano pochi centimetri e le avrebbe scoperte e mostrate a tutti, incastrato in un momento di dubbio e di poco lucida regolarità. Ma dopo tutto quello che era successo su quel prato, i quattro partecipanti erano per lo più interessati a divertirsi, non a seguire le regole.  
Ace, approfittando del suo momento di indecisione, calcò ancora.  
-Secondo me è un azzardo.  
-Tu dici?  
Però, a quel punto intervenne proprio Cater, che prese la parola dopo aver sogghignato. Per lui la partita era finita, perché la fortuna gli era stata avversa, quindi tanto valeva concentrarsi su altro.  
-Ace-kun, non dovresti fingere di essere alleato del tuo avversario.  
La falsità nel suo sguardo fu ridicola, fin troppo esagerata. Quasi gli rise in faccia.  
-Ma io non sto fingendo affatto! Diamond-senpai, come puoi dire una cosa del genere?  
-Lo hai già fatto anche la partita precedente. Deuce-kun è troppo gentile e buono per rendersi conto dei tuoi giochetti.  
Ace avrebbe voluto rispondergli qualcosa, magari alludendo alla sua malizia e al suo poco celato interesse a mettere Deuce contro di lui – per chissà quale motivo – ma fu invece più impegnato a rispondere alle parole minacciose del compagno del primo anno, che sembrava pronto a balzargli al collo e strozzarlo.  
-Mi stai ancora prendendo in giro?  
-Assolutamente no, Deuce! Non potrei mai!  
Rise anche l’ultimo del quartetto.  
Sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, Trey recuperò l’ultimo pezzetto di merenda che aveva conservato nel tovagliolo e se lo portò alle labbra, facendo attenzione a non spargere troppe briciole.  
-Sei proprio palese, Ace!  
-Ora ti ci metti anche tu, Clover-senpai?  
Si sentì una risata provenire da poco lontano. Altri studenti erano bivaccati sul prato, a godersi il sole della bella stagione e a rilassarsi un poco, senza lezioni da seguire. Trey vide con la coda dell’occhio un paio di ragazzetti del secondo anno, con la divisa di Octavinelle, cercare di far prendere vita a una farfalla di carta e farla volare in circolo, senza però molto successo.  
Dopo qualche altro istante di indecisione, Deuce abbassò finalmente la mano e fece vedere le proprie carte. Tris di re.  
I due ragazzi più grandi si scambiarono un’occhiata quasi divertita, a quel punto.  
-Ah, Deuce! Proprio un’ottima mossa! Peccato che io ho qualcosa di meglio-  
Senza dargli il tempo di ribattere, Trey abbassò le proprie carte e le sovrappose alle sue.  
Sorrideva vittorioso, gongolando della propria prova.  
-Ecco qui! Full di regine!  
Cater rise assieme a lui, saltando moralmente sul carro della vittoria senza alcun reale merito. Si chinò in avanti per radunare tutte le carte quando Ace lanciò anche le proprie, per poi mescolarle una volta messe a mazzo.  
Il ragazzo col segno di cuori lanciò un’occhiata torva al compagno, rattristato per quanto appena accaduto.  
-Visto? Te l’avevo detto.  
Trey lo salvò ancora, sorridendo alle loro smorfie.  
-La sua mano era una buona combinazione, e se non avessi pescato questa carta durante la scorsa mano, avrebbe sicuramente vinto lui.  
Deuce gli sorrise, un poco rassicurato.  
E seguì con lo sguardo i movimenti di Cater, che stava infilando il mazzo di carte nella propria borsa e riordinando tutti i piattini con un movimento di penna magica. Si imbarazzò un poco, ricordando lo scopo primario di quella loro stramba riunione; con le guance rosate quanto il tramonto del cielo, si rivolse al Vice Capo Dormitorio.  
-Alla prossima festa del Noncompleanno posso comunque occupare io l’altro capotavola?  
-Sì, sarà riservato a te questo onore. Tu hai ottenuto tre vittorie, nelle sette partite che abbiamo fatto. E le Leggi della Regina prevedono che, tra i non Capi Dormitorio, chi vince per tre volte sotto il ciliegio in fiore a carte abbia diritto di scelta su dove sedersi.  
Trey indicò con un dito l’albero che li sovrastava e aveva fatto loro ombra per buona parte di quel tardo pomeriggio. Sorrideva, mentre Ace e Deuce alzavano gli occhi.  
-Ah, è per questo che noi-?  
Il ragazzo con i capelli più chiari sbuffo, per poi scuotere la testa.  
-Tutto assurdo come al solito.  
Cater non fu così gentile come il proprio compagno. Un po’ per vendetta alle proprie sconfitte, un po’ per gioco puro e semplice, disse qualcosa che suonò forse fin troppo verosimile alle orecchie di lui.  
-Stai attento allora alla gara di minigolf di domenica mattina, potresti essere obbligato a versare il tè a Riddle per tutto il pomeriggio.  
-No, perché non è la seconda settimana del mese, ma la terza.  
-Oh, vero! Allora penso che dovrai rassettargli il mantello.  
-Esiste davvero una Legge del genere?  
Trey e Cater risero alla sua espressione sconvolta, in un esplicito gesto di scherno che valeva come risposta negativa. Ace ne se risentì, ma l’unica cosa che fece fu gonfiare le guance e incrociare le braccia: era buffo, in un certo modo persino tenero.  
Il Vice Capo Dormitorio gli rivolse un gesto della mano, nel tentativo di fare pace.  
-Rilassati, rilassati!  
Ma ancora con le risa che gli scuotevano il petto, gli ricordò l’effettiva Legge che avrebbe regolato le azioni dei primi classificata alla gara.  
-Dovrai però tagliargli la fetta di torta.  
-Questo non lede la mia dignità.  
-Non essere così drammatico, Ace! Dopo tutto quello che è successo, Riddle ha imparato a essere molto più comprensivo.  
Anche Cater intervenne, ricordando assieme agli altri cosa fosse successo qualche settimana prima.  
Il Dormitorio ne parlava ancora per i corridoi e per le stanze, perché era sembrato fino a quel momento impossibile per tutti loro intervenire nell’operato di Riddle Rosehearts, l’intransigente Capo Dormitorio – eppure, Ace ci era riuscito, senza subire troppo danno. Un’impresa del genere non poteva essere dimenticata facilmente, e il tono che il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi usò suggerì proprio questo.  
-Sì, altrimenti si prende un’altra strigliata da te! Sei stato piuttosto coraggioso ad affrontarlo, quella volta-  
-Voi dite? In realtà ho agito solo d’istinto. Avevo paura esagerasse di nuovo, e io quel mostro assassino non lo voglio più vedere.  
I due ragazzi sogghignarono ancora una volta, pensando che la sua fosse falsa modestia – e questo diede un’impressione forte a Ace, per quel gesto così naturale dal suo punto di vista e tanto grandioso invece per gli altri.  
Trey fu il primo ad alzarsi dal lenzuolo, dopo aver raccolto il cestino della merenda preparata direttamente da lui, e Cater lo seguì subito.  
-Direi che è tempo di rientrare. Fra poco è ora di cena, e se non vogliamo far arrabbiare Riddle direi che è sconsigliato arrivare in ritardo.  
-Dopo che si è impegnato per organizzare questa serata di fine quadrimestre, in vista dei prossimi esami…  
-Non solo lui si è impegnato, a dire la verità.  
Il ragazzo gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, delicata, per incoraggiarlo a mettercela tutta.  
Il loro pensiero andò facilmente allo studio che avrebbero dovuto affrontare di lì a breve, alle lezioni supplementari che avrebbero riempito i pomeriggi di Ace e Riddle ma non solo, forse di tutti loro.  
I due ragazzi più giovani finirono di piegare la tovaglia con le loro penne magiche, assicurandola col nodo di un laccio colorato. Quando il ragazzo con il segno del cuore alzò finalmente gli occhi dal vuoto, fissando qualcosa di reale, si rese conto che l’altro lo stava fissando, e che arrossì nell’essere scoperto.  
-Mi devi dire qualcosa, Deuce?  
-No, assolutamente no.  
Chiaramente stava mentendo, ma Ace non sospettava neppure quali fossero i suoi intenti o le sue domande – c’era un’aspettativa strana nel suo sguardo, che gli aveva già visto in altre occasione. Alzò le spalle e raggiunse gli altri due, seguito a ruota anche da Deuce.  
Ormai il giardino interno della scuola era quasi vuoto, tranne per tre ragazzetti che si stavano affacciando oltre il bordo del pozzo e urlavano, sentendo l’eco delle proprie parole – desideri che se ripetuti tre volte si sarebbero avverati.  
Ace si chiese, in un lampo di concretezza, quale desiderio potesse chiedere a quel modo, e non avere una risposta pronta lo destabilizzò non poco.  
  
  
Il piccolo cubo di metallo morbido vibrò, cominciando ad allungarsi di lato. La prima metà uscì senza alcun problema, ma quando arrivò quasi la fine tutta la figura vibrò con ancora più forza e dopo aver rotolato in aria tornò a essere una sola figura.  
Riddle fu velocissimo a rimproverare il ragazzo del primo anno, schioccando le dita in aria in segno d’irritazione.  
-Tieni più in alto quella penna. Dev’essere un movimento di polso, non di braccio.  
Ace gli rivolse un’occhiata fugace, seppur piena d’astio. Cercò di dondolare la mano come se reggesse la bacchetta che dirigeva un’orchestra, ma fare questo e tenere il flusso di magia costante non era per nulla semplice – ancora meno lo fu quando Riddle gli si avvicinò e lo toccò.  
-E anche le spalle, devono essere più basse. Sei tutto teso.  
-Sono teso perché sono stanco, Capo Dormitorio!  
-Non sei stanco, sei solo pigro. Sono due cose ben distinte.  
Ace sbuffò, fin troppo contrariato.  
Il cubo di metallo si allungò un’altra volta, sotto il suo comando. Sembrò quasi che si sciogliesse, e nel momento del distacco delle due parti i loro spigoli si curvarono a formare curve molli di oggetti vischiosi. Quando si separarono completamente però, Ace vide che alla copia mancava un pezzo in un angolo, curvo in una sorta di bozzolo storto. Sospirò ancora, facendo tornare il cubo uno.  
-Non capisco perché io debba imparare tutti questi incantesimi! I professori non li hanno mai spiegati, saranno inutili per i miei esami!  
-Qui sbagli, Trappola. Si vede che la tua mente è stabilizzata sul fare il minimo indispensabile per passare indenne alle prove. Quando i professori vedono che utilizzi incantesimi che hai imparato da te, in maniera autonoma, per supportare lo studio che hai già fatto, sono molto più soddisfatti.  
Ace dubitava seriamente che il professor Trein potesse essere in qualsiasi modo meravigliato, o anche solo mostrare umani sentimenti, ma si vide bene dal dirlo ad alta voce.  
Si concentrò sul cubo e questa volta fece un movimento perfetto, il metallo rispose al suo comando e si allungò di lato. Vide di esser molto vicino alla fine e si permise un sorriso.  
Sentì all’improvviso la voce di Riddle troppo vicino, che sogghignava maliziosamente.  
-In più, non ti farebbe proprio male un po’ di controllo magico.  
-Ah?  
Perse tutto in un solo istante.  
Non solo il cubo cadde a terra, ma la protuberanza rientrò modificandone persino la struttura originaria, così da lasciare nell’erba del giardino di Heartslabyul un oggetto brutto dalla forma indefinita con tante spunte ovunque. Gli lanciò un’occhiata mortificata, come se si sentisse in colpa di averlo fatto soffrire molto.  
Il ragazzo più basso ghignò ancora e avanzò di qualche passo fino a recuperare il proprio cubo per gli esercizi, mostrandolo all’altro con uno sguardo quasi vittorioso – a cui Ace reagì con forza.  
-Vedi che ho ragione? Ti basta una leggera provocazione per perdere il controllo sulla tua magia.  
-Quindi lo stai facendo apposta per mettermi alla prova!  
Asserì: a lui bastò davvero un movimento leggero della penna magica non solo per farlo tornare come prima, ma anche farlo dondolare in aria, sdoppiarlo una volta e anche una seconda, sdoppiarlo in tutti i suoi sdoppiamenti e poi far tornare tutti quei piccoli cubi l’unico cubo originario.  
Glielo lanciò con la magia, Ace lo prese in mano e fissò lui con una punta d’odio negli occhi, in particolar modo quando tornò a parlargli con saccenteria.  
-Devi essere in grado di gestire lo stress e le distrazioni, Trappola. Devi essere cosciente di quello che ti accade attorno sempre, completamente. Solo in questo modo tu puoi avere il controllo di tutto.  
-E se io non volessi questo controllo?  
-Questo ti rende mediocre.  
-No, questo mi rende solo diverso da te.  
A quel punto, anche Riddle lo guardò con astio, ma proprio per dimostrare quella presunta superiorità di cui tanto si vantava, respirò con calma e fece scivolare via l’impulso di urlargli addosso una serie di improperi molto violenti, come l’istinto lo avrebbe invece portato a fare. L’impudenza di lui meritava una doppia punizione e sicuramente gliel’avrebbe data senza risparmiare nulla.  
Mosse la penna magica, facendo magie al cubo ancora tra le mani di lui.  
-Mediocrità è debolezza, e debolezza è impotenza. Finché sarai impotente e debole, sarai sotto il mio comando. Ora continua.  
Ace afferrò il cubo come se dovesse strapparlo dall’influsso della magia dell’altro.  
Mosse la penna magica e lo alzò in aria, esattamente dov’era prima. Riddle rimase vicino, a controllare con più attenzione come adoperasse la propria magia. Lo vide allungare il cubo di lato, questa volta con più precisione di prima. In un suono vischioso, il cubo si separò in due parti molto simili, per quanto non propriamente identiche: la copia era un poco più tonda, ma decisamente migliore di tutte le precedenti che aveva fatto, quindi il ragazzo con i capelli rossi decise, comunque, di riconoscere il suo impegno.  
-Non male, Trappola. Più piano, ora.  
-Piano?  
-Il movimento lento richiede ben più controllo di quello veloce.  
Ace si accigliò.  
Gestire due oggetti contemporaneamente era ancora più difficile.  
I suoi piccoli cubi vibrarono fortemente quando diede loro l’ordine di separarsi ancora. Pezzo a pezzo, si allungarono con lentezza di lato, e se il primo reagì come doveva, il secondo cominciò a deformarsi anche in altre parti, diventando simile a gelatina. Il primo cubo si moltiplicò in un altro cubo, il secondo cubo divenne una sorta di puntaspilli e si moltiplicò in una cosa molto simile ma non perfettamente uguale. Ace non ne fu troppo soddisfatto, contando quanta fatica aveva fatto per riuscire a raggiungere quel risultato scarso.  
Con un colpo di pena magica, Riddle fece tornare il cubo uno solo e lo prese nelle proprie mani nuovamente, per assicurarlo in un posto sicuro.  
-Direi che per stasera basta così. Ora vieni in camera mia, andiamo a controllare la tua penna magica.  
-Non è possibile farlo un’altra volta-?  
Quando Riddle lo guardò, Ace seppe che aveva cambiato argomento senza che lui se ne fosse accorto, e le parole che pronunciò a quel punto ebbero alle sue orecchie tutto un altro significato.  
-Dipende solo se sei disponibile per altri venti minuti. Non di più.  
Fremette, facendosi subito al suo fianco non appena il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si mosse per dirigersi verso la struttura principale di Heartslabyul.  
Non si vedevano studenti in giro, rintanati com’erano al caldo di stanze chiuse con caminetti accesi. Due ore prima, avevano lasciato la maggior parte dei loro compagni nelle sale comuni, a godersi il loro meritato riposo serale, ed Ace dubitava che qualcuno si fosse mosso da quelle poltrone morbide.  
Tuttavia, il ragazzo non volle usare parole più esplicite per fare le proprie domande, e così anche l’altro.  
-Sicuro che venti minuti bastino, Capo Dormitorio?  
-Per oggi sì, Trappola. Non vorrei forzare troppo i tuoi nervi. All’intelligenza serve anche un buon riposo.  
Il giovane sogghignò, ancora più vicino a lui.  
-Certamente.  
Con tutti i sensi in allerta, Ace lo percepì interamente – il flusso di energia che emanava, la sua presenza magica che ne faceva un grande stregone. Era elettrizzante, a dire il vero, che il suo amante avesse un cervello tanto brillante: Ace aveva la possibilità di essere sempre meravigliato da ciò che faceva, e questo lo eccitava moltissimo.  
Salì le scale assieme a lui, con docilità, fino alla porta d’ingresso della sua stanza personale.  
Riddle, quando sentì di non essere più seguito, si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò, un poco spaesato dalla sua immobilità momentanea.  
Dopo un sospiro profondo, Ace entrò, sigillando quindi il resto del mondo dietro la porta chiusa.  
  
  
Le sue mani sulle cosce, il suo sesso tra le labbra morbide e umide: Ace sentì queste sensazioni distintamente, ancora e ancora. L’impressione del suo tocco che faceva vibrare la pelle, quella possessività vorace e quello sguardo famelico lo avevano fatto tremare, perché Riddle non era mai stato così passionale fino a quel momento. Lo aveva persino morso, chinato contro il suo pube, e in balia di sentimenti contrastanti Ace si era rannicchiato attorno a lui incapace di reagire. Persino la sua risata di sprezzo era stata piacevole, perché era stata soffiata contro la carne sensibile.  
-Trappola, non potrai toccarti per cinque giorni-  
Ace riaprì gli occhi nel suo letto e ogni sensazione di piacere svanì contro le lenzuola umide di sudore. Sentiva la propria erezione premere contro le coperte, in una maniera fin troppo dolorosa: il Master, quella volta, era stato particolarmente duro con lui e la frustrazione gli era montata in petto con violenza dal secondo giorno in poi – era al quarto, in quel momento.  
Sapeva che entro poche ore sarebbe stato liberato e avrebbe potuto dare sfogo a tutto quello che aveva immagazzinato.  
Contro la scopa delle lezioni di volo, contro le sedie durante le lezioni, persino nelle ore di studio o quando si era messo a riposare in giardino. In nessun caso e in nessun modo aveva potuto ignorare la presenza di quella cintura di castità che gli stringeva l’inguine. Come la pettorina, amplificava le sue sensazioni e gli ricordava costantemente il piacere che la bocca del suo Master aveva appena accennato sulla pelle tremante. Si era quasi sciolto sotto le sue carezze attente e aveva obbedito come un bravo cagnolino a ogni suo comando – se quello era l’incentivo, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per ottenere di più.  
Ma quello che gli era stato chiesto andava ben oltre le sue possibilità, di questo era sicuro.  
Ebbe però anche un altro pensiero. Se grande era il premio, certo grande sarebbe stata anche la punizione, e se aveva goduto così tanto nella sua bocca, c’era il reale pericolo che quella volta il Master gli avrebbe fatto forse male.  
Sempre se si fosse accorto che aveva trasgredito le regole.  
Ace si alzò dal proprio letto, recuperando la lampada sul proprio comodino. Con quella, si fece strada fino alla propria scrivania, dove trovò sia il cubo di Riddle sia quel tomo gigantesco di Incantesimi e altre Magie con la Penna che il Capo Dormitorio gli aveva dato con l’imperativo di studiare – povero illuso. Ace sarebbe stato pronto a scommettere che lì dentro, da qualche parte, di sicuro ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di utile a ingannare quel maledettissimo incantesimo di controllo che gli impediva di masturbarsi come voleva.  
Guardò in basso, verso le proprie mutande. La gobba del suo sesso che spuntava dall’intimo chiedeva non poca giustizia, e lui non volle assolutamente ignorare il suo richiamo.  
Appoggiò quindi la lampada a olio sulla scrivania e si sedette, cominciando a sfogliare l’indice del tomo.  
Avrebbe dimostrato al suo Master che, dopotutto, anche lui poteva imparare a padroneggiare Incantesimi più che utili.  
  
  
A Riddle bastò un’occhiata veloce per comprendere tutto – sogghignò con malizia, forse pregustando il momento in cui l’avrebbe punito.  
-Hai provato a manomettere l’incantesimo di contenimento che ti avevo fatto.  
Ace cercò di correre ai ripari, ma venne bruscamente interrotto dall’altro, che alzando il dito indice ricoperto dal solito guanto nero elegante lo zittì.  
-Assolutamente no, Master! Come puoi anche solo dubitare di m-?  
-Non era una domanda, era un’affermazione.  
Con quella stessa mano alzata, gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Ace sentì tutto il peso della propria nudità gravargli addosso all’improvviso, come se solo in quel momento si rendesse conto di essere inerme davanti all’altro.  
Riddle lo guardò senza prestare attenzione alle sue reazioni, maneggiandolo senza la minima empatia o il minimo calore.  
-Sei riuscito non so come a sciogliere l’incantesimo e poi hai tentato di replicarlo, si vede chiaramente. Peccato che, a differenza del mio, questo incantesimo sia rozzo e dozzinale, per nulla elegante e raffinato.  
-Come riesci a descrivere in quel modo un incantesimo?  
Ace tremò per colpa dello sguardo che gli rivolse.  
Riddle, invece, tamburellò le dita sopra il bracciolo e alla fine gli concesse una piccola grazia.  
-Ti darò un’altra possibilità, cagnolino, e deciderò la tua punizione in base a cosa mi risponderai. Come ci sei riuscito?  
Gli occhi di Ace si illuminarono: nel giro di qualche istante, la sua bocca era già piena di parole seducenti e zelanti, abituate con naturalezza a intrattenere l’interlocutore qualsiasi fosse l’argomento in esame. Persino la sua espressione si colorò di una finta quanto esagerata sincerità, che divertì parecchio Riddle.  
-Il mio bellissimo, meraviglioso, fantastico Capo Dormitorio mi ha fatto fare dei compiti extra. Ho studiato sui suoi libri, con i suoi appunti, e sono riuscito a togliere l’incantesimo dal mio-  
Riddle lo interruppe di nuovo, sorpreso dalle sue parole. Non sembrava possibile potesse accadere, ma Ace era riuscito a trovare il modo di essere ancora più interessante.  
-Hai letto quegli appunti?  
-Ho impiegato diversi tentativi per riuscirci.  
-Questo segno è il risultato di uno dei quei tentativi?  
-Sì…  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si accomodò meglio sulla propria poltrona, si leccò persino le labbra. Gli era difficile mascherare quella certa soddisfazione che provava per il giovane studente di Heartslabyul: mai si sarebbe aspettato che, con la giusta spinta, avrebbe cercato lui stesso di imparare qualcosa di nuovo, benché solo in occasione di un proprio tornaconto personale. La mente di Ace era molto più pragmatica di quanto non avesse previsto.  
Incrociò le proprie gambe e mosse la punta dello stivale in aria, mentre tornava a guardare il suo inguine e notava una certa area più rossa delle altre.  
-Deve aver fatto molto male.  
Ace asserì con il capo.  
Riddle si prese il mento con le dita: pensò che la punizione iniziale fosse forse troppo leggera, data la situazione, e che quindi avesse bisogno di pensare a qualcosa di nuovo. Guardò la cassapanca piena di oggetti di ogni tipo, vide le sue manette preferite e il frustino di pelle messo in obliquo, poi una piccola cassettina colorata di blu. E gli venne l’idea.  
Sorrise a Ace, che sobbalzò sul posto.  
-In un certo senso, sono quasi ammirato dalla tua… intraprendenza, cagnolino. Di sicuro, ti sei impegnato molto per sciogliere il mio incantesimo. Tuttavia, la tua forza d’animo è stata mirata a un atto illecito, e questo non mi è possibile in alcun modo ignorarlo. Avrai la tua punizione.  
Il verdetto era stato proclamato.  
Il Master sciolse le proprie gambe, permettendo a Ace di avvicinarsi un poco a lui quando gliene fece cenno. Lo afferrò per la vita e il ragazzo più giovane vibrò d’aspettativa istintivamente; spalancò gli occhi quando lo vide avvicinarsi al suo inguine con il viso, senza riuscire a trattenere un commento.  
-Qu-questa è la mia punizione?  
-Dev’essere eretto perché la cosa funzioni, non farti illusioni.  
Ancora le sue labbra morbide. Per un momento, Ace non riuscì a credere che quello fosse il preambolo di una punizione, godette di quelle attenzioni in modo pieno, quasi gli fosse stata concessa la grazia. La bocca di Riddle era così calda e bagnata, divenne duro nel giro di qualche istante.  
Tremò molto quando il suo Master si staccò da lui, interrompendo quella delizia all’improvviso, e tremò di paura quando recuperò la propria penna magica. Con un movimento leggero, colpì l’appoggiapiedi di velluto, ai piedi del grande letto, facendolo alzare e allungare senza che ponesse resistenza.  
Agli occhi meravigliati di Ace, rispose con malizia.  
-Vedi cosa può fare la vera magia? Ora, sdraiati.  
-Cosa intendi fare-?  
Ma a un cenno della sua testa, il ragazzo più giovane si limitò a eseguire il comando.  
Sdraiandosi di schiena, gli rivolse la pianta dei piedi, ma Riddle usò la magia per alzargli e spalancargli le gambe, e trascinarlo finché non fu sul bordo con il sedere. Ace si aggrappò alle gambe delll’appoggiapiedi quando si fermò, ben sorpreso.  
Riddle fece sollevare alla magia quel piccolo cofanetto di colore blu dalla cassapanca, fino ad averlo sulle proprie cosce. Ne tirò fuori un oggetto molto sottile di metallo, alla cui estremità c’era una piccola sfera. Riddle quindi lo bagnò con un poco di lubrificante e, preso il sesso del giovane con una mano, lo infilò nella sua uretra. Ace mugugnò, era freddissimo e la sensazione che gli diede fu molto più strana del previsto – ancora di più quando Riddle lo mosse un poco, stimolando la sua uretra sensibilissima.  
Messo quel piccolo oggetto come voleva, Riddle bagnò anche il suo ano con altro lubrificante, e gli inserì tre dita. All’inizio, i muscoli di Ace si chiusero attorno a lui, più per la sorpresa che per il dolore; ma bastò uno sguardo e un sorriso, un movimento appena più circolatorio, perché il corpo del ragazzo si rilassasse abbastanza.  
-È piacevole-!  
-Sì?  
-Molto! Continua, per favore!  
Suoni vischiosi si alzavano nell’aria, rendendo quelle sensazioni ancora più intense.  
Riddle inserì anche il quarto dito, appena Ace fu abbastanza dilatato da permetterglielo. E la sua reazione entusiasta, fatta di gemiti e gridolini caldi, lo gratificò molto.  
-Sei pentito, cagnolino? Di tutte le marachelle che hai fatto?  
-Sì!  
-Di aver disobbedito ai miei ordini?  
-Sì! Sì, sono molto pentito!  
-Non lo farai più?  
-N-no-  
A quel punto, Riddle cominciò a muoversi con più vigore, e Ace si tese al piacere.  
Il giovane studente inarcò la schiena sulla superficie orizzontale, chiuse gli occhi e respirò forte. Tentò anche di andare incontro alla sua mano, ma la magia di Riddle lo bloccava in una posizione precisa e gli impediva qualsiasi movimento. In più, sentiva fin troppo bene il plug nella sua uretra, a ogni scatto muscolare del bacino.  
Cominciò a capire, anche con un certo orrore, cosa potesse accadere.  
-Togli quella roba, ti prego-  
L’occhiata che Riddle gli rivolse però fu glaciale.  
-Cosa sono io per te?  
-Ti prego, Master- Padrone, mio padrone, ti prego!  
Toccò la sua prostata, stimolandola ogni volta che entrava in lui in profondità. Tutto il corpo di Ace si surriscaldò divenendo quasi febbrile, bollente e morbido.  
Il giovane urlò solo tre volte davvero, in scatti del petto e del bacino molto vicini al dolore. E quando sentì montare l’orgasmo, portò in alto il bacino e una scarica di piacere freddo lo attraversò, senza però rilasciare neanche una goccia di sperma. Confuso, abbassò lo sguardo al proprio sesso e poi al Master.  
-C-cos’è successo?  
Riddle ritirò la propria mano e prese un fazzoletto per asciugarsi.   
-Hai avuto un orgasmo interno. Ovvero, senza eiaculazione.  
-Ma è possibile una cosa del genere?  
-Dimmelo tu, cagnolino. È possibile?  
-I-io-  
Tremò per il freddo, in contrasto con la pelle caldissima.  
Il suo sesso era ancora eretto, come se non fosse successo proprio nulla. Quella sensazione di soddisfazione a metà bruciava il suo orgoglio e non solo, i sensi erano ancora sovraeccitati ma allo stesso tempo non desiderosi di altre stimolazioni.  
La magia di Riddle si sciolse e lui fu liberato. Si mise a sedere sopra l’appoggiapiedi, cercando di formulare un pensiero coerente – non osò toccare il plug uretrale, forse ancora con la paura di un’altra punizione. Ma la sua frustrazione si trasformò ben presto in astio.  
-Sei uno stronzo-  
-Vuoi essere punito ancora?  
Riddle non si lasciò sorprendere dalla sua reazione, anzi: ne fu ancora più appagato.  
Guardava il suo viso arrossato e incollerito come se fosse il suo personale premio, ed era chiaramente intenzionato a zittire ogni tentativo di ribellione.  
-Sei tu che hai sbagliato, cagnolino. Ricordi? Io do gli ordini e tu esegui.  
-Non ho goduto per niente!  
-Certo che hai goduto, hai avuto un orgasmo. Ma che questo orgasmo ti abbia soddisfatto, è un’altra questione.  
-Questo è quasi peggio di quando mi hai messo nell’angolo…  
Il Pet piagnucolò sconsolato, continuando a guardarsi il sesso eretto e dolorante. Tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per quel risultato: più che frustrazione, sentiva una mortificazione pungente, che arrivò a bagnargli quasi gli occhi.  
Ma decise di non fare finire il tutto così.  
Si armò quindi di un sorriso innocente, genuino in ogni suo angolo, e si chinò a terra camminando a quattro zampe verso Riddle; il Capo Dormitorio lo fermò con il piede, appoggiando la punta del tacco sopra il suo petto.  
-Cosa stai facendo, cagnolino? Vuoi tentare di corrompermi per avere qualcosa?  
-No, assolutamente no! Il mio Padrone ha ragione! Io voglio solo fare pace…  
Gli baciò il ginocchio, abbracciando con dolcezza il polpaccio sottile.  
-Voglio farmi perdonare…  
Risalì poi con una scia di baci anche la coscia, cercando di baciare più punti possibile e aspettando il consenso esplicito di lui, prima di osare troppo e ricevere un’altra punizione.  
Riddle sogghignò ancora, gli accarezzò i capelli nell’alzargli il mento.  
-Sei così lascivo. Un vero cane selvaggio.  
Ace baciò anche la sua mano, contento. Imitò il verso di un cane vero e quindi si chinò contro il suo inguine.  
Non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere, ma l’inesperienza certo non frenò le sue mani. Nel ritrovarsi il sesso di lui davanti agli occhi, notò che le sue iniziali attenzioni erano state gradire.  
Cercò di imitare lui e lo leccò, lo fece scivolare tra le labbra e cominciò a succhiare.  
Un solo lamento comprensibile dalla bocca di lui.  
-Attento ai denti-  
Poi Riddle si abbandonò a versi scomposti, perdendo la ragione tra le sue guance.  
  
  
Ace riaprì gli occhi senza ricordare quando li avesse chiusi, ritrovandosi in un posto quasi del tutto sconosciuto. Riconobbe il colore dei mobili e degli infissi, eppure gli sfuggiva la forma e la disposizione degli armadi. Stropicciò gli occhi e si allungò tra le lenzuola, trovando più spazio di quando non fosse abituato – e, andando ancora un poco più in là, sentì la presenza di qualcosa di caldo e duro.  
Scattò quasi a sedere. Solo quando capì l’identità del ragazzo che aveva accanto, ricordò dove si trovasse; arrossì furiosamente per questo, senza potersi trattenere in alcun modo. Tuttavia, il suo movimento brusco aveva fatto svegliare Riddle, che pian piano stava riprendendo contatto con il mondo esterno.  
Ace tentò di sgusciare fuori il letto, alla ricerca dei propri vestiti. L’imbarazzo copriva ogni altro pensiero e ogni buon senso, ma i suoi piani diabolici fallirono ben presto: nel tentativo di mettersi troppo velocemente la scarpa, capitombolò a terra andando a sbattere la testa contro il pavimento.  
Il gran fracasso e le sue lamentele fecero balzare in piedi anche Riddle, che lo ritrovò a terra dolorante. Ridacchiò.  
-Stavi tentando la fuga, Trappola?  
Ace sentendo la sua voce si girò subito, ancora più rosso in viso.  
-No no no! Io non-  
Ma il sorriso di lui e la sua espressione furba lo zittirono, pieno di vergogna. Non gli era mai capitato prima d’allora di addormentarsi durante l’aftercare, tra le braccia di lui, come se fossero il posto più sicuro in assoluto. E proprio quelle stesse braccia si stavano aprendo anche in quel momento, in un richiamo irresistibile e morbido, a cui lui non seppe proprio dire di no.  
Lo abbracciò e assieme si sdraiarono di nuovo a letto. Riddle non era mai stato così dolce con lui – forse era merito del fatto che si era appena svegliato, o forse no, non gli importava. Si godette i suoi baci sulla fronte e le sue carezze tra i capelli.  
-Buona giornata, Trappola. Ci vediamo stasera a cena.  
Lo baciò sulla bocca, con uno schiocco quasi casto, una mezza risata soffice. Ace si allontanò e si alzò senza riuscire a guardarlo in faccia, ancora pieno di imbarazzo.  
Uscì dalla stanza proprio quando la sveglia sul comodino cominciò a strillare, e Riddle fu convinto ad alzarsi. Facendo attenzione che non ci fosse nessuno in corridoio, Ace chiuse la porta dietro di sé e cominciò ad allontanarsi in fretta da lì. Riuscì a raggiungere la propria stanza e prendere velocemente la propria cartella con libri e quaderni; nel tornare indietro, incontrò però qualcuno all’incrocio con la rampa delle scale: Deuce era sul secondo scalino, e lo salutò quando lo vide arrivare.  
-Ace! Sei mattiniero!  
Il ragazzo con il segno del cuore sobbalzò sul posto, ma riuscì a sorridere ugualmente.  
-Oh, Deuce! Sei tu!  
Lo aspettò prima di affiancarlo e di seguirlo nella discesa. Sembrò stranamente contento di averlo vicino.  
-Andiamo a fare colazione assieme, in mensa?  
-Ah, volentieri.  
Passarono l’entrata dell’edificio e poi il lungo viale che terminava nella Sala degli Specchi. Da lì, procedettero quindi sul viale principale che si arrampicava sulla collina del campus e arrivava al castello della Scuola. L’aria fresca li obbligò a chiudersi meglio nelle loro giacche, dopo che un fil di vento scompigliò loro i capelli e si intrufolò nei loro vestiti.  
Fu Deuce il primo a rompere il silenzio tra di loro, quando superarono un trio di ragazzi di Pomefiore.  
-Gli esami inizieranno fra due settimane.  
-Ah, sì. Purtroppo, lo so bene.  
-Come stanno andando le lezioni con il Capo Dormitorio? Siete sempre così impegnati…  
-Bene! Sto imparando un sacco di cose nuove, ultimamente! Sono molto utili!  
-È bello vederti così attivo nello studio, non è una cosa che succede spesso!  
Ridacchiò persino, con una strana aria sognante.  
Ace però si stufò di rimanere a guardare le sue espressioni e le sue reazioni. Si fermò davanti al cancello di ferro, obbligandolo a fare lo stesso, e decise di affrontarlo direttamente.  
-Senti, Deuce… è da un po’ che volevo dirtelo, ma devi dirmi per caso qualcosa?  
Lui arrossì all’improvviso e questa reazione sorprese molto Ace, che non seppe cosa dire per evitare l’imbarazzo a entrambi. Poi, il ragazzo con il segno di picche sulla guancia abbassò gli occhi e sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa – forse la risata di un loro compagno gli fece cambiare idea.  
-Ti va di passare per il pozzo, prima di andare a colazione?  
-Il pozzo?  
-Sì, quello nel giardino interno.  
Ace pensò un attimo a quella proposta: forse Deuce aveva da dire qualcosa di particolare, una qualche specie di confessione intima, e lui non voleva certo forzarlo a fare nulla.  
Quindi, acconsentì.  
-Dobbiamo per forza passare di lì per andare in mensa, e siamo in anticipo mostruoso. Va bene, Deuce…  
L’altro giovane si illuminò ancora una volta di felicità, lo precedette con passo spedito che fece quasi fatica a sostenere.  
Si arrampicarono sulla collina metro dopo metro, fino ad arrivare alla scalinata principale della Scuola. Procedettero ancora oltre, per corridoi bianchi e angoli stretti.  
Il giardino interno era protetto dal vento e creava, come sempre, una piccola oasi temperata, anche a quell’ora del mattino. Deuce fu il primo ad arrivare al pozzo, spostando la bacinella di metallo appesa alle funi attorcigliate in aria. Appoggiati i libri sulla pietra guardò in basso, vedendo a malapena l’acqua sul fondo, dove non c’era altro che un’ombra di nero pece.  
-Allora, cosa desideri?  
-Eh?  
-Devi esprimere il desiderio e il pozzo lo deve ripetere tre volte! Così si esaurirà!  
-Credi davvero in queste cose, Deuce?  
-Viviamo in un mondo fatto di magia e pensi che questo genere di cosa non succeda?  
-Beh, in effetti…  
Ace si sporse dal bordo, pensò qualche secondo appena – scacciò la sensazione che gli ricordò il pomeriggio di qualche giorno prima, acchiappando invece il primo pensiero razionale che gli venne in mente.  
Prese un profondo respiro e poi urlò.  
-Vorrei passare gli esami e smettere di prendere lezioni private dal Capo Dormitorio!  
Fu difficile resistere fino alla fine, ma dopo riuscì persino a sospirare con soddisfazione.  
-Ah, ora mi sento meglio.  
-Piuttosto lungo!  
Ascoltarono assieme l’eco: due volte e mezzo, le parole si confondevano tra di loro in un groviglio di suoni scomposti. Ace rise, sentendosi un po’ destinato a fallire anche quella prova.  
Fece cenno al proprio compagno, con un sorriso.  
-Tocca a te.  
Deuce si fece serio all’improvviso.  
Rimase a guardare il pozzo fin troppo, in un silenzio assorto. Ace lo vide stringere i pugni, concentrarsi in un modo che mai gli aveva visto fare prima. La sua preoccupazione montò nel petto, fu quasi sul punto di dirgli di lasciar stare, avrebbe tentato la prossima volta.  
Deuce poi urlò.  
-Vorrei avere un appuntamento con te!  
La più stupida, innocente, infantile dichiarazione possibile, e il pozzo la ripeté esattamente tre volte.  
Ace cercò di riderci sopra, per quanto assurda gli parve all’inizio.  
-Con te? Col pozzo? Vuoi avere un appuntamento col pozzo?  
Ma Deuce era ancora serio, quando tornò a guardarlo, le guance rosse almeno quanto il cuore dipinto sulla guancia di Ace – e non c’era possibile dubbio che stesse scherzando o avesse detto qualcosa di buffo.  
Ace dovesse ingoiare tutte le battute che gli vennero spontanee, in un allarmato istinto di sopravvivenza. Riuscì soltanto a balbettare qualcosa.  
-Deuce-  
Abbassò gli occhi perché non riuscì davvero più a guardarlo in viso, così poté però vedere la mano di lui raggiungere la propria, su quella pietra fredda, e toccare il dito indice con il proprio.  
Fu troppo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo partecipa al COWT! Quinta settimana, con il prompt del Monologo di Achille Lauro (M3) per il verso "È tempo di gioco."  
> Grazie di aver letto!

**Author's Note:**

> Beh, che dire signori e signore? Si inizia una nuova avventura!  
> Penso sia la primissima fic che scrivo su una tematica del genere, ho cercato di confrontarmi con qualcuno che nella realtà pratica davvero BDSM per avere dettagli e spiegazioni quanto più accurate possibili, spero che sia uscito qualcosa di godibile sotto ogni punto di vista!  
> Muovere Ace e Riddle non è stato semplicissimo, ma alla fine molto divertente!  
> A giovedì prossimo, col primo capitolo (L)


End file.
